You're the Only Fish in the Sea
by auhcelyk
Summary: A Milotic and a Gyarados, destined to never meet due to their tribes shunning each other. But what happens when they meet in an accident? An unexpected and unique love slowly forms. But, can they overcome their fears and confess how they truly feel? READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, FIRST FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the first chapter though it's pretty short. I published this along with Chapter 2, but I have written until Chapter 5 in the computer. Well, I won't really publish the rest yet unless this fic is good enough. This is my first fanfic though... So I'm not sure about doing well in it. But please, do go ahead and read it, I hope to get at least 1 review so that I may publish another chapter. Please, no flames, though I'd like it if you found something wrong and notify me so that I may improve. Sorry for the holdup, without any further ado, I give you this fanfic.**

Umi's POV:

"Hey Umi, get up!" chirped a small energetic Luvdisc.

I stirred and yawned.

"Come on! You don't want to be late do you?" she yelled.

I jolted up and swam up noticing the Luvdisc.

"Ai! What are you doing here? Do my parents know you're here?" I questioned worriedly shaking off my sleepiness. My parents were the leaders of my tribe and if they found out Ai had snuck in to see me, boy would she be in trouble.

"Of course, Umi! If I didn't get permission, I'd probably be chased down by the royal guards now," Ai cheerfully snapped back.

I paced forward and asked, "What's the rush, Ai?"

Ai gasped," What? Don't tell me you've forgotten! Today your parents want you to choose your partner at the ball. They want you to get a partner to help you rule the tribe soon."

"CHOOSE?" I yelled, "They never let me choose, my dad keeps trying to make me keep Armik as a partner no matter how many times I tell him that I am sick of Armik!"

Armik was a fellow Milotic, I can say that he... has something for me... But I HATE HIM! He's such a snotty arrogant little brat. I ought to-

"UMI!" Ai yelled snapping me back to reality, "Are you going to get ready or what? We don't have all day and we don't want your father getting angry, do we?"

I sighed, I just curled up my antennae and brushed up my beautiful fan-like tail.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled, obviously wanting to get this over with. We swam out of the reef towards the ball.

"Umi, don't rush! We might run into a Gyarados!" Ai panted.

I answered back teasingly, "So what if we do?"

Ai irritably replied, "They didn't get shunned from our tribe for no reason, y'know. They're really aggressive."

"Oh c'mon, that's silly. Not EVERY Gyarados is aggressive," I asserted my opinion. And with that, we sped towards the ball!

Arashi's POV:

"Honestly, Kip. I don't get why dad wants me to train so much..." I pouted to my best friend Kip, a Mudkip.

Kip cheerfully replied, "Oh, you know how parents are, besides, he truly lives up to his ideals of leading the Gyarados tribe. He just wants to make sure his young prince can lead the tribe well in the future. And you know how Gyarados are, they're aggressive and all-"

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!" I angrily yelled, "He keeps saying I have to live up to the Gyarados tribe's ideals, become stronger and fight with strength. But I DESPISE mindless fights! It doesn't mean that if our ancestors were brutal, doesn't mean that we should do the same!"

"Well, I'm not part of your tribe," Kip said as he swam carelessly around my tail. That was true, I had to sneak out to talk to him. He was my best friend, he would tell me of things that were happening outside my tribe. My dad generally had no knowledge of our friendship though, and if he were to found out... I don't want to know...

"Even worse, is that dad wants me to pick a... partner soon. He says if I don't pick one soon, he'll do the picking. And I think I know who he has on his mind," I grimaced.

Kip decided to change the topic, "Wanna play a game?"

I chuckled. "You bet!" I replied. Any activity that took my mind of the situation was welcome to me.

"TAG! You're it!" Kip shouted as he swam away laughing, this brought me out of my thoughts.

I sped through the water to catch up to Kip.

"Woah, you're fast, Arashi!" Kip chuckled as he used his hind legs to kick the coral bed below him, giving him a boost.

I sped forward, however, and managed to tackle Kip.

"Now, you're it!" I yelled triumphantly.

We both chuckled and played the whole afternoon. Little did I know that as we chased each other, the nearer we were getting to the Milotic Royal Ball.

Kip and I got tired so we decided to rest at the coral bed while chatting with each other.

"Say Kip, where are we?" I asked.

Kip jumped up and used his fin to check his surroundings. "I'd say we're at a secluded spot between the Gyarados and Milotic tribes," he informed.

"Arashi, I got an idea," Kip suddenly lit up.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Let's go to a coral bed in the Milotic Tribe! That's where I always play and hide!" Kip said enthusiastically.

"Are you nuts?" I panicked, "I'm a Gyarados! They'd beat me up for going in."

Kip thought to himself, then he suddenly replied, "Don't worry, Arashi. Nobody ever goes there, save for me. And I know a way to get there unnoticed."

"If you say so," I said, giving in to my friend. Little did I know, that this would result in a meeting that would change my life.

**Well, more like a preview, but I also published the second chapter. So, thanks for being patient in reading through the whole thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Here, for now I'm posting only 2 chapters. If this gets any reviews then I'll post more. Thank you again for bothering to click "Next Chapter".**

Umi's POV:

I giggled while speeding forward, my beautiful scales reflecting off the orange sunset.

"P-please, wa...it for... me!" Ai panted, unable to keep up with my speed.

"You were the one who told me to hurry up for the ball," I teased.

Ai irritably muttered, "For a princess, you're a bit immature."

I swam around her while playfully replying, "You know... Life's no fun if you're always serious."

Ai giggled and used this as an opportunity to speed forward.

"Oh, now you've done it!" I teasingly replied as I sped forward, catching up to her.

We both reached the ball, Ai swam over to get some food leaving me alone. I didn't really want her to leave me alone as I knew that-

"Hello there Princess!" a loud voice echoed. Armik.

"What do you want this time?" I hissed with disdain.

"Only you, Umi. You know that I, the great Armik, would give up anything for you," Armik arrogantly smirked, his arrogance quite obvious in his tone and eyes.

He was a Milotic, too, but he was such an arrogant brat, he took great pride in his appearance even though he knew he was once a Feebas.

I yelled back, "NEVER! I shall NEVER believe your lies!" And with that, I darted out of the ball.

Armik, however, furiously yelled to no-one in particular, "I have EVERYTHING! Looks, power, wealth... What does it take to win the foolish princess's heart?"

_Yeah_, I thought,_ you only put up your "nice-guy" act to my parents. I can't believe they fell for it when you are such a disgrace to me. You have no hope of winning my heart! I know you are just an arrogant jerk!_

I darted out to the open ocean. I flitted around for a secluded spot. I found a coral bed and decided to settle down. I lay down at the coral bad and caressed my hair and antennae with my tail. I was busily twirling my antennae when I heard laughter. I swam about and apparently ended up in a secluded spot, in front of me was a... Gyarados?

His eyes had some sort of kindness to it, but as if dazed, he staggered backwards and glared with much more ferocity, only to soften it in the end.

I, however, was terrified and couldn't move.

"W-who a-are you? W-why are y-you h-here?" I managed to ask, it was hard getting the words out as I was terrified.

Upon hearing the question, the Gyarados seemed scared... Odd, how they're supposed to be aggressive.

He slowly replied, "I'm so sorry! I was just playing with my friend-" he looked around and saw no-one. "Kip, h-help!" he cried out upon realizing his friend was not there.

_He's... Afraid of me?_ I thought, _That's strange... He's not like the others, I think I'd like to know more about him, he could be a potential friend... Maybe even more than a friend... NO! Not that!_ I waved my head brushing off the embarrassing thought. He seemed to stare at me funny. Oh, I hope I didn't blush.

I slowly asked him, "Why are you here?"

He shuddered and replied, "Well, my friend and I went over to this secluded coral reef to play. I was looking for a secluded spot to escape my father who wants me to train and rule over the tribe... Even worse, he wants me to get a partner soon, as you can see, my dad's the ruler of the Gyarados tribe. So, he wants me to choose a partner quickly, or he'll pick for me... I don't know why he's rushing love and everything... Wait a minute, this place is not easily found, what are you doing here?"

I spoke with all the courage I had left, "My father, the leader of my tribe, is forcing me to pick a particular guy as a partner... But I hate him! I escaped the ball and swam here to hide from him!"

So apparently, I can see his problems and anguish... Maybe we were not so different after all...

"Oh, I see. Parents screw up sometimes. Especially if you're of royal blood," he said trying to reassure me that this was not only my problem. I blushed finding this act flattering...

"Um... Can I ask you a favour?" he requested uneasily and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah? W-what?" I said, apparently still half-immersed in my thoughts.

"Please don't tell the other Milotic that I was here! I promise I'll leave," he begged.

He looked kinda cute when he was begging.

I mustered up my voice, "U-um, okay."

He turned to leave, taking one last look at me. That was when I realized, that I wanted to meet him again!

"WAIT!" I yelled. Yelling at him scared me out of my wits.

He stopped and turned.

"Um... I-I didn't kn-now your n-name," I stuttered, feeling all scared and uneasy inside, I didn't know why though...

He told me, "Arashi, what's... your name?" He hit himself after he asked the last question as if embarrassed.

"U-umi!" I told him.

"Nice name!" he complimented, but then he hit himself and blushed after he realized what he said.

I found his sign of embarrassment cute and giggled but I couldn't help blushing to the compliment he made. I wanted to meet him again, I wanted to know more about him!

"Wait! May I... Meet you somewhere else?" I asked hopefully. He seemed relieved, I guess he was hoping for the same thing too.

"I'd l-love to! B-but where? We are forbidden from meeting cause our tribes... Don't seem to be in good terms, even worse is that we are prince and princess of our respective tribes. If our parents found out about our meeting, our tribes could be at war," he warned me.

I was gonna risk everything to know more about Arashi, he was kind and compassionate, the total opposite of Armik.

"How about Sunset Reef? It's a few miles away from both our tribes... But we'll be safe," I hopefully suggested.

"So we'll meet there tomorrow night?" he flushed as he asked.

I replied with a smile, "You can say that."

He bid me goodbye and swam off.

I swam back home still thinking about Arashi. I sort of found him appealing and interesting. I didn't notice Ai sneaking up behind me.

"UMI!" Ai frantically called.

"Huh! Oh, it's just you," I sighed dreamily.

"Umi! Where were you? You're dad was wondering where you swam off to!" Ai chirped.

"Oh, I was just around the coral beds," I replied cheerfully with a grin.

Ai seemed to smell something fishy with my attitude, but she quickly dismissed it. "Well let's just get home," she muttered sleepily as we swam home.

I sighed in content as we swam home, I was eager for tomorrow night.

Arashi's POV:

Kip swam in and out of the holes in the coral bed hiding from me, but he didn't notice that I was watching his every move from afar. I darted forward and touched him.

Chuckling, I said, "I found you again! Kip!"

Kip pouted, "Aww... Arashi, you're just too good at this!"

We both shared some laughs, then, I decided to change the topic to a more serious one.

"Hey Kip," I started, "Do you still remember my dilemma?"

Kip replied half-asleep, "Well, yeah. The training one?"

I blushed, "No, the... other one."

Kip then chuckled mischievously, "Oh! But you DO like someone, right?"

I shook my head, "I want to wait until the time is right. But if I don't choose, dad's gonna force me to someone I... don't really like, remember?"

Kip then tried to change the topic, "I'm sure that your dad can't be THAT mean... Hey, why not one last round of hide-and-seek or something?"

I chuckled, knowing my friend didn't want to see me troubled.

"You're on!" I challenged.

Kip swam off when I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. I started to look for him but just as I swam forward, a beautiful Milotic darted out from my right, she appeared to have noticed me and stopped.

I was stunned. But when she turned around, I saw her eyes, there was terror in them... No, but there was something else deep down in them... Could she... Be the one?

I staggered back at the thought. She was a Milotic, and I was not welcome to her tribe. I tried to protect myself by putting up a ferocious glare, but... Seeing the terror, no maybe the kindness in her eyes, made me soften up a bit.

She seemed to be terrified of me, but she tried to ask me a question.

"W-who a-are you? W-why are you here?" she nervously questioned me.

But as soon as I heard her question, I was horrified! Soon she would be calling the guards! Maybe she'll understand...

"I'm so sorry! I was just playing with my friend-" I cut myself off, I remembered Kip was still hiding.

"Kip, h-help!" I called out to no avail.

The Milotic seemed to be thinking about something... Maybe my capture? But she blushed and tried to brush it off. She noticed me staring at her, and she seemed quite embarrassed. She looked stunningly attractive like that. She broke me out of my thoughts with a question though.

"Why are you here?" she slowly repeated.

I shuddered as I was brought back to reality.

"Well, my friend and I went over to this secluded coral reef to play. I was looking for a secluded spot to escape my father who wants me to train and rule over the tribe... Even worse, he wants me to get a partner soon, as you can see, my dad's the ruler of the Gyarados tribe. So, he wants me to choose a partner quickly, or he'll pick for me... I don't know why he's rushing love and everything... Wait a minute, this place is not easily found, what are you doing here?" I retorted.

She mustered up all her courage to answer me, but as she did, I couldn't help but stare at her eyes, I don't know why, but looking at her eyes made me feel shy and warm inside.

"My father, the leader of my tribe, is forcing me to pick a particular guy as a partner... But I hate him! I escaped the ball and swam here to hide from him!" she replied.

_Oh, at least someone knows how I feel_, I thought.

I wanted to reassure her that she wasn't the only one who had that problem though...

"Oh, I see. Parents screw up sometimes. Especially if you're of royal blood," I added.

I knew how it felt to be prince. Not many know this but, sometimes, I think life would be much better if I wasn't a prince.

She blushed at my comment. I could swear I was blushing too but thankfully, she didn't notice.

She seemed to be thinking again, maybe whether or not was I a threat. I tried to ask her a favour, and that seemed to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah? W-what?" she asked, apparently still in a daze.

"Please don't tell the other Milotic that I was here. I promise I'll leave," I begged. I felt all uneasy and shy while asking her though, and I don't think that's helping me at all.

"U-um, okay," she uneasily agreed.

I turned around to leave taking one last look at her. Just then I realized, that I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to be with her, she had a pleasant presence and all... But I can't tell her that, right? She might suspect something else... I proceeded to leave with a numb feeling in my heart but she suddenly called out.

"WAIT!" she yelled, she was obviously scared of having yelled that as evidenced by her cheeks which were now crimson red and her constant shaking.

"Um... I-I didn't kn-now your n-name," she stuttered.

I don't know why but hearing her say that made my heart jump.

I answered, "Arashi, what's... your name?"

Realizing what I just asked her, I hit myself. It made me feel embarrassed and all, just speaking with her made me feel all shy and careless.

"U-umi," she replied.

"Nice name!" I absentmindedly complimented. But when I realized what I said, it stung me so I hit myself and couldn't stop myself from blushing.

I could tell she was amused though, as she giggled and blushed harder than me.

I wanted to meet her again, I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to be with her, I feel... different.

"Wait! May I... Meet you somewhere else?" she questioned to my relief.

I'd love to! Umi seemed pretty amazing and kind, I'd do anything to meet her again. I wanted to know more about her.

_I mean she's pretty and who wouldn't want to know more about a cute... Woah-woah-woah, did I just think her pretty? Cute? Ugh... What's wrong with me_, I thought.

I didn't want to but I had to warn her of the risks.

"I'd l-love to! B-but where? We are forbidden from meeting cause our tribes... Don't seem to be in good terms, even worse is that we are prince and princess of our respective tribes. If our parents found out about our meeting, our tribes could be at war," I warned her.

Umi replied, "How about Sunset Reef? It's a few miles away from both our tribes... But we'll be safe."

"So, we'll meet there tomorrow night?" I flushed as I asked her.

She replied with a beautiful smile on her face, "You can say that."

I bid her goodbye and started to swim home. I couldn't get my mind of her, Umi... I was in the middle of my thoughts when suddenly I heard a voice yell, "ARASHI!"

I turned around and saw Kip panting.

"Arashi! Where were you?" Kip asked frantically.

"Oh, nowhere..." I answered still thinking of Umi.

Kip seemed to notice and said, "Arashi? What's with that look on your face?"

"Oh, I just met someone," I absentmindedly answered.

Kip swam around with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh, is it a she?" he questioned grinning ear to ear.

I snapped back and realized where this was going.

"W-why? You ask?" I quipped back trying to hide the blush.

"Oh, just because you had a look on your face," Kip answered still grinning.

"Knock it off!" I nervously snapped and Kip broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow," he chuckled.

I realized I would have some explaining to do when I got home. Dad would be questioning my whereabouts.

I swam home still thinking about tomorrow, and what glorious event shall unfold tomorrow night.

**Note: Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review if there's something on your mind... I promise I'll post as soon as I get a review assuring school doesn't get in my way. If there's any suggestions, please feel free to tell me, as long as it's after chapter 5. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Originally I was supposed to post this next week, but today's my birthday, so here's a treat! I need ideas for Chapter 6 though. Anyways, thank you for commenting Nostalgia's My Best Friend and Cyberfire22 for reviewing, I'll do my best and not cave in to Biology class!**

Umi's POV:

"Umi, did you find a possible candidate for your partner?" my father questioned me immediately when I woke up.

I absentmindedly nodded, still thinking of Arashi. But I regained my senses after realizing what I did.

"N-no, dad. Not one," I stammered knowing this was a lie. Maybe, just maybe, I did like someone.

"What?" my dad questioned, "Not even Armik?"

"Especially NOT Armik," I said, with distaste on Armik's name.

"I don't get why you wouldn't like such a handsome and kind fellow," dad questioned, his tail scratching his chin.

_Kind?_ I thought,_ He's a dirty-minded, arrogant jerk. I don't see how he can be kind._

My dad left me alone to my room, still wondering why I found Armik distasteful and decided to talk to my mother about this situation.

I just flitted around my room, sighing in a content manner. At least, until I noticed Ai watching me from the window. Ai definitely knew something was fishy, she swam in and began to question me.

"Umi, why have you been acting so... Cheerful?" she questioned suspicions rising.

"Oh, just because he's wonderful," I absentmindedly said while caressing my tail contentedly.

"Who? Is it... a guy?" Ai giggled upon hearing me speak my mind out. Realizing I told her, I was horrified.

"NO! I didn't meet anyone, I didn't mean to-," I snapped, unable to finish the sentence.

I could feel my cheeks burning, which only fuelled Ai's suspicions.

"You, you like someone, do you?" Ai giggled. Finding no way out, I decided to give in. I could tell half the truth.

"Y-yeah. Sort of. Well, I'm j-just interested in h-him," I answered, still trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Ooh! Who is he? Who is he?" Ai giggled uncontrollably.

I didn't want to answer her question, but I didn't have much of a choice. Besides, it's just a name... How could her knowing hurt?

"Well... His name is... Arashi," I said looking at the floor trying to hide my face. By now, my whole face was crimson red and I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Ai giggled, seeing my embarrassment. "Ooh! How does he look like? Is he a Milotic?" she chirped slyly.

_Ugh_, I thought, _she hit me with that question real hard. Do I trust her enough to tell her?_

I slowly whispered to her, "Ai, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure! C'mon, I'm your best friend!" Ai impatiently snapped back, apparently getting more curious by the second.

"F-fine, well... He's... He's the Prince of the Gyarados tribe!" I struggled, trying to get the words out.

Ai gasped.

"Umi! You? And a Gyarados?" she remarked.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I quietly snapped at her.

Ai quieted down, "So, Arashi's a Gyarados?"

I nodded, "But, he's so much nicer than Armik. He was so kind and compassionate."

Ai seemed to have regained her composure.

"So... Is he cute?" she asked, unable to contain her laughter.

"AI!" I childishly yelled, unable to control my face, which was beet red by now.

"You should tell him how you feel!" Ai chirped back excitedly.

"Um... No?" I answered, "I said I was interested in him, I just want to know more about him."

"Then why does your face and tail tell me otherwise?" Ai slyly retorted.

I found my face blushing and saw that my tail was involuntarily twisting itself into a knot.

"Oh, all right! All right!" I gave in, "Maybe I do like him more than just as a friend. But what if he doesn't return those feelings?"

"What if he does?" Ai slyly countered with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, knock it off! I don't wanna go too fast. He might get scared or something," I snapped back defensively. Ai cheerfully giggled and swam out, leaving me alone in my room.

_Finally, some privacy_, I thought.

Just then, my mother entered my room. My mother's personality was much more better than my father, she was also as beautiful as beautiful can be. She had silver hair instead of the usual red we Milotic had, and her scales and tail were golden so that whenever they reflected sunlight, it would give her a golden glow.

"Umi, my child, I'm worried that you still haven't chosen a partner. You know you can't rule this tribe all by yourself right?" she asked me worriedly.

"I know mom, but I don't want to rush love. I want to wait until my special someone comes into my life," I told her despite knowing that that special someone has already come into my life.

"Okay, dear. I'll try to convince your father," she lovingly told me.

"Thanks, mom!" I graciously answered.

She left me alone as she swam out.

I decided to go out to the secluded coral bed. I swam about enjoying the pleasance of the beautifully-colored corals. Some corals even looked like what the land-dwellers called "flowers". I found them beautiful and pretty.

I looked out at the sky, from under the sea, it looked magnificent. As magnificent as Arashi... Suddenly, I jerked upright, I remembered I would meet him later!

_I have to look my best_, I thought, _I can't just let him see me like this._ I frantically looked around the coral bed for more fragments of the beautifully shaped and colored coral. Then I heard a stifled laugh.

I swam towards it immediately to find Ai.

"What are YOU doing here?" I angrily questioned.

"I've been watching you ever since you left the palace,' she giggled.

I sighed. The last thing I wanted was her finding out why I was frantically searching around for coral fragments.

"Why were you looking for coral fragments?" Ai asked slyly, "Meeting someone?"

I tried to hide the fact that I was meeting him, Arashi, tonight. "N-no," I stammered.

Ai just giggled and gave me something, a coral-fragment. It was blue and shaped like a rose.

"Try this, it looks good on you," Ai advised.

I did put it on. I put it on my right antenna and it did indeed look good. The blue rose-like rock was beautiful as it contrasted with my red hair. "Thanks Ai," I thanked her.

"You must really like him if you really want to look good in front of him," Ai giggled.

We swam over to her humble abode to check if anything else looked good on me.

"Listen Ai, please don't tell mom and dad about tonight," I pleaded.

"Oh, don't you worry," Ai answered, "I'm your friend, I promise I won't ever tell a soul."

I was blessed to have such a good friend. After arranging my rose, err... coral and brushing my scales so that they gleamed, I thanked Al and went home. I was ready for tonight, all I had to do was wait.

Arashi's POV:

I was still thinking, or maybe dreaming about Umi, until I was rudely woken up by a roar.

"ARASHI!" I heard my dad roar. I sighed and got up. "Where were you yesterday?" he questioned raising one of his eyebrows.

"I was out training, I... found a sparring partner," I lied.

My dad chuckled, "Woah, an' I thought you were jus' goofin' off. That's mah boy!" I chuckled sheepishly with him.

"Say son," he asked, "Ya got ya'y eyes on a girl yet?"

The first thing that came to my mind was Umi. I quickly brushed off the thought.

"No dad," I lied again.

My dad looked disappointed. "Well, you better hurry son, If you don' find one, I'm guessin' Ikari'll do jus' fine as yerr partner," he warned.

Ugh... Not Ikari! She was cold, ruthless, and mercenary. I doubt that she'd love me for it not my rank of prince.

He left me alone and I sighed. I didn't want my dad to rush love, but for him, the sooner the better. I decided to go out and see Kip. Kip was busy biting off a barnacle when I arrived and when he saw me, he lost his focus and didn't notice that the barnacle came off causing him to knock himself backwards.

I chuckled at his silly antic. We both spoke to each other about the other day which reminded me of Umi. I smiled thinking about tonight. I didn't notice that Kip stopped talking and started to grin mischievously.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Kip asked directly to my ear. This broke me out of my trance.

"Nothing in particular," I lied.

Kip then smirked and continued to press me.

"Yesterday you said you met someone," he questioned, blocking my way out like a predator would do with prey.

"Yeah, why the sudden interest?" I snapped back.

"You failed to answer my question last night," he cornered.

"Which is?" I pretended not to know.

Kip triumphantly fired away his questioned, "Was the one you met, a she?" I started sweating.

"Y-yes," I said looking downward.

"I knew it!" he cheerfully yelled while swimming around me.

"What's the lucky girl's name?" Kip asked, his curiosity peeking out.

I slowly muttered, "Umi." I could feel my face turning hotter as I said her name.

Kip suddenly gasped.

"Umi? She's the Princess of the Milotic Tribe!" Kip warned me.

"So," I retorted, "Just because I'm a Gyarados, doesn't mean that I'm not meant to be with her."

Kip was grinning after those words came out of my mouth.

"Ooh, so you DO like someone!" Kip excitedly said, hopping on a rock he was standing to show his excitement.

I yelled, "HEY! I never said that I like-" I was cut off by Kip chanting, "Umi, Arashi swimming in the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

By now I collapsed from shame.

Kip took me up and told me, "Hey Arashi, don't be embarrassed. Everyone runs into that situation, y'know."

I covered my face.

"Just tell her how you feel," Kip told me.

"I'm just interested in her, NOTHING MORE!" I snapped back regardless of my stomach feeling giddy.

"So, you planning on meeting her?" Kip asked.

"Actually, I'm meeting her tonight," I silently told him.

"Ooh! A date?" Kip chuckled. I blushed and was unable to answer him.

"Oh c'mon buddy. I was just kidding, let's go get ready for your date," he said with emphasis on the word "date".

I went over to his house, he lived all by himself in the outskirts of the Milotic Tribe.

"What do you think girls like?" I shyly asked Kip.

"Woah, stop right there, don't tell me that you're planning on getting her a gift, are you?" Kip suddenly interjected.

I slowly nodded.

"If you didn't like my suggestion of telling your feelings to her then you're definitely not going to like the result of giving her a gift this early," Kip informed, "You just want to take it easy out there, just be nice to her, but not too nice, it kinda gives you away." I nodded, not really listening.

_Oh Umi_, I thought, _if you only knew my feelings for you. I think your pretty amazing and-_

"AND don't go daydreaming about her too much when you see her, though I think that's clearly impossible for you as I can see you're doing it now." Kip yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

I slightly blushed when he caught me. What was wrong with me? Why do I feel that way around her?

Kip just laughed and asked, "You never told me how you met her..."

I told him the story, though everytime I mentioned Umi's name, I feel all weird and sick. I never knew the reason and quickly dismissed it.

"Aww... I shouldn't have left and hid. I should have stayed and watched that awkward scene," Kip said, still picking on me.

The sun soon started to slowly set. I grinned as I thought about meeting her in the beautiful moonlit ocean.

**Note: Thanks for everything, your reviews are enough to make this birthday the best one yet( despite the fact that there's a typhoon here)! Here's also something though...  
>Daily character interview. Today, let's interview Ai.<br>**

**Interviewer: What's your favorite color, and why?  
>Ai: Well... Uh... Red, of course! I mean, it's MY color too and that's usually the color of hearts right?<strong>

**Interviewer: Hmm... I see, what do you prefer doing most at your spare time?**  
><strong>Ai: Ooh! I like to hang around with Umi, she's really sweet and naive at times though but, boy has she got a temper. Either way, it's so easy to read her and we share a lot of secrets. Ehehe... Even those she's afraid of sharing with me.<strong>

**Interviewer: How did you meet Umi?  
>Ai: Umi's really shy and impatient, but she can be sociable when you get to know her. I met her the first time she exited the palace by herself, she got lost and I was the one who found her, she was silent at first but we soon got know each other, I got shocked when I learned she was the princess. I helped her back home, she's been my closest friend ever since.<strong>

**Interviewer: What's the meaning behind your name? Does it have a meaning?  
><strong>**Ai: Yes, my mother named me after some chinese character 愛, which means "love". Well, I am heart shaped and I do have a knack for listening to romantic stories.**

**Interviewer: Here is our last question, knowing about your name, have you ever found true love?**  
><strong>Ai: I still haven't found one, I'm still waiting for my prince. I know there are several choices but... I'd rather not rush. I don't want to end up making a mistake.<strong>

**Interviewer: That's all, thank you very much for giving us some of your time. Please do enjoy the rest of your day.  
>Ai: You're welcome. I'm proud to have been interviewed anyway.<strong>**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Well, things sure are warming up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, also, I hope I'm not getting rusty at this.**

Umi's POV:

I silently waited for the sun to set. Once everything was covered in a blanket of darkness, I feigned sleeping until my mother came to check on me.

She swam towards me thinking I was asleep.

"Good night, Umi," she whispered as she softly kissed my cheeks so as to not "wake" me up.

Once she had left, I waited a few more minutes until I was sure that everyone was asleep before swimming out of my room.

I silently swam out of the palace, avoiding all the guards. It took a while, but I finally made it out, avoiding all those Kingdra wasn't easy.

Once I was outside our tribe's territory, I swam with all the speed I had, I didn't need to worry about attracting attention now that I was outside the Milotic Tribe's territory.

I decided to pick up the pace, I didn't want to keep Arashi waiting. I made sure that the stunning piece of coral was still dangling cutely from my right antenna; it would horrify me if I forgot to put it on. After all, I wanted to impress Arashi, didn't I?

I finally reached Sunset Reef. A pity that I didn't plan meeting him while the sun was setting. The clear waters and colourful corals made the sunset more beautiful in this part of the ocean. If only I would be able to watch such a view with him, it would be the most... _romantic_ thing. I sighed at the illusion of watching a beautiful sunset with Arashi by my side. I snapped myself out of this thought, I found it embarrassing, I mean, I barely knew Arashi, yet I felt like I knew him all my life.

I swam about, admiring the moonlit waters. I then noticed a figure sitting in a clearing which had a good view of the beautiful full moon. I silently swam up beside him, it was Arashi. He looked stunning under the moonlight; he was busy admiring the beautiful view.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, breaking the silence.

Arashi turned his head and saw me. He looked shocked for a second but silently muttered, "Wow, Umi. Y-you're... Beautiful!"

Arashi shut his mouth after realizing what he said.

"I-I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to-"

I found this flattering and blushed, secretly enjoying the whole moment.

"Don't be," I said, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."

Arashi blushed and chuckled nervously.

I thought about how much kinder he is than Armik. But the moment Armik entered my mind, I sighed in disappointment.

Arashi seemed to notice and he asked with a concerned look on his face, "What's the matter, Umi?"

I sighed and poured out how I found Armik distasteful and told him my complete story, about how dad wants Armik and I to be... urk!

Arashi listened and finally understood, but I also wanted to know more about his problem...

"Well," Arashi began, "my dad's also doing the same thing, like I told you the first time we met. Dad wants me to get a partner soon or he's gonna make Ikari my partner. But Ikari, she's cold, scary, mercenary and I doubt that she'd love me for it not my rank of prince."

I listened to his story patiently.

"Aww... Don't worry," I told him, "Hopefully your special someone'll come to you on time."

Arashi muttered, "Actually..."

He blushed and didn't finish his sentence.

I found this cute and giggled at his actions.

"So," he asked, "do you like roses?"

"I do like them, but I've never seen a real one," I struggled, trying to keep up the conversation.

We talked about many more things and I found out that I enjoyed his presence. He was kind, compassionate, patient, shy, and many more. He was the exact opposite of Armik.

We talked some more until sleepiness got the better of us. I don't know how long I was asleep but I know that I woke up at dawn.

The sun's light blinded me and woke me up, I yawned and stretched upwards not seeing Arashi still asleep at a higher rock directly above mine. He was facing me in his sleep.

As I stretched upwards, yawning, my lips accidentally met his and that woke him up immediately.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, "I-it was a-an accident. I-I w-was just s-stretching then-" I struggled to finish the sentence to no avail.

My face was a shade of deep red, I couldn't say Arashi's was any redder though.

"N-no problem, Umi. I-it was just a-an a-accident," Arashi uneasily said.

We both looked away from each other to hide our blushing faces.

I kinda wished the "kiss" was longer even if it was just an accident, I giggled silently to myself. Arashi just seemed too embarrassed to say a word.

"Oh, no!" I suddenly panicked, "It's dawn! I have to go home soon before my parents find out I'm gone!"

A horrified expression struck Arashi's face.

"So do I!" he panicked, "Wait! Same time tomorrow?"

I quickly answered, "Of course!"

We both bid each other goodbye and swam away to our respective tribes as fast as we could. I didn't want mom and dad to start getting suspicious.

I made it to the tribe by the time the morning sun was finally in the sky. Not good, mom and dad would wake up any time soon... Almost there... Phew!

I made it in time! I got to my room without anyone noticing. I lay down and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later, my dad came to check up on me.

I pretended to be sleepy as I "woke" up, I was very much awake from the events of the past night.

"Umi, good morning. Someone's come here to see you," dad told me enthusiastically.

I swam up excitedly, maybe it was Ai! I wanted to tell her that Arashi was such a nice guy and all...

I excitedly swam out while saying, "Ai! Ai! I gotta tell you some-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when I discovered what dad meant by "someone". It was Armik.

"Good morning Princess. Sleep well?" he asked, his mouth dripping with the arrogance I hated.

"Yes, until you came!" I shot back.

Armik pretended to smile.

"What is it, do you wish of me, my beautiful Princess?" he asked while tickling my chin with his tail.

"Your? YOUR? I am not YOURS!" I yelled angrily as I slapped him with my tail.

He shot me a murderous look, but left angrily muttering to himself. I smiled triumphantly as he left, finally, some privacy. I swam to my room but dad was still there.

"My dear Umi, how did you find Armik? He came all the way just to greet you," he insisted.

"Dad, I don't like Armik," I redundantly replied.

Dad sighed.

"But why? He's so responsible and smart, he'd make for a good ruler, why not give him a chance, " dad persisted.

"I'll... think about it," I disdainfully replied.

Dad just sighed and took his leave.

I just collapsed to my bed, thinking why Milotic and Gyarados weren't on good terms. If only they weren't enemies, maybe I'd already have found a perfect partner.

I silently giggled as I felt a small current of water, similar to a breeze, touch my lips, remembering the spot I accidentally "kissed" him.

I lay down back in bed, Arashi was such a nice fellow... I fell asleep, contentedly dreaming of Arashi.

Arashi's POV:

The sun slowly started to set. I patiently waited for dusk to follow. After the moon came up, I decided to leave, Sunset Reef wasn't exactly near Kip's place, though I'm sure I got a head start cause I didn't need to worry about anyone seeing me since Kip lived at the outskirts of the Milotic Tribe.

I freely swam through the moonlit waters after bidding Kip goodbye. I enjoyed the sights of the moonlit ocean. I've personally never been to Sunset Reef before, so I hope my ignorance won't let me lost. I didn't want to keep Umi waiting.

I finally reached my destination after several minutes. I didn't find her anywhere so I must have arrived first, can't blame her though... I didn't have to escape from my palace because I was hiding over at Kip's house, but maybe Umi had to.

I hope she didn't get caught, I wouldn't want her to be punished because of me.

I swam deeper towards a clearing. I found the view breathtaking, the full moon made the waters glow silver and the corals were coated with a silver glow. I wished Umi would watch the magnificent view beside me.

_Ah..._, I thought, _Won't that be just the most romantic thing_.

I silently grinned to myself, but I quickly shook off the thought. I wasn't sure how I felt about Umi yet, but more importantly, I wasn't sure about how she felt about me yet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a soft, familiar, soothing voice whispered beside me.

I turned around and found Umi beside me.

Bathed in moonlight, she looked stunningly attractive. Her blue and red scales glistened in the silver moonlight. Her eyes looked beautiful with moonlight reflecting off it and the rose-like, blue-colored coral piece on her antenna sharply contrasted with her beautiful red hair.

"Wow, Umi. Y-you're... Beautiful!" I unconsciously spoke my mind.

Suddenly, an unearthly feeling filled me. I bit my tongue to prevent me from saying more. I didn't mean to tell her that.

"I-I'm sorry," I panicked, "I didn't mean to-"

I stopped. I couldn't finish the sentence. I hope she wouldn't notice that I was falling for her. But she was... blushing?

"Don't be," she told me, still blushing, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."

I felt the blood on my face boil, I chuckled nervously to hide my embarrassment.

I found myself looking into her clear eyes; I noticed her sighing as if she had some heavy problem. Then, I remembered what she told me when we first met. I didn't want to see her sad, concerned, I decided to ask her about it.

"What's the matter, Umi?" I asked.

She sighed and told me her whole story. According to her, some arrogant Milotic named Armik was after her. Her father believed that he would be the perfect partner for Umi, but I knew she found Armik distasteful. Armik must have been the guy she's been avoiding when we first met.

I tried to relate with her by showing her my similar problem too.

I shyly told her, "Well, my dad's also doing the same thing, like I told you the first time we met. Dad wants me to get a partner soon or he's gonna make Ikari my partner. But Ikari, she's cold, scary, mercenary and I doubt that she'd love me for it not my rank of prince."

She listened to me and I could see that she had concern on her face.

"Aww... Don't worry," she reassured, "Hopefully your special someone'll come to you on time."

_Actually_, I thought, _she's right in front of me._

"Actually..." I absentmindedly spoke my mind, then realized what I was about to say and didn't finish my sentence. I began to blush thinking about what I was about to say. She giggled at me after seeing my face grow red, and that only served to make my face grow redder.

I decided to use this moment to learn more about her, her interests and likes.

I saw how beautiful, err... attractive, no umm... you get the point, how... beautiful she looked with the rose-lookalike on her and got an idea.

I began to ask, "So, do you like roses?"

It felt weird to ask her the question and my stomach was feeling more giddy by the second, but I stuck firm on trying to discover her likes and all.

"I do like them," she said, "but I've never seen a real one."

I made a mental note on my mind to get her anything rose-like in appearance.

_Then_, I thought, _I'll confess to her how I really feel. Huh, what? Why have I been thinking weird ever since I met her?_

I shook the thought off. We then talked about a lot of things like life, likes, hobbies, etc.

I really enjoyed her company, I just wonder if it's the same for her. She was really kind, she disliked fighting too and cares deeply for her loved ones.

We talked some more until Umi slowly fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her sleeping cutely with small warm puffs of breath escaping her mouth.

I decided to sleep on a rock directly in front of hers albeit higher so that if danger approached, I could easily protect her.

I soon fell asleep. As soon as I had fallen asleep, I apparently began dreaming.

I dreamt that Umi and I were having fun in the coral bed. We were happily chasing each other, laughing and all as no one interrupted our enjoyment.

Suddenly, she stopped and I accidentally crashed into her. We both fell to the ground and this soon became an embrace. She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes, we stayed like that for some time until she closed her eyes and slowly started jerking her head towards mine. I closed my eyes too and slowly returned the kiss.

I woke up. I saw that my lips had met hers. My face immediately became a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I-it was a-an accident. I-I w-was just s-stretching then-"

She didn't finish her sentence and blushed harder, not that I wasn't blushing. I tried to get her to calm down.

"N-no problem, Umi. I-it was just a-an a-accident," I stuttered, I was still blushing for the "kiss" we got.

We both turned away from each other to hide our embarrassment. I just stayed like that for a while, thinking about my dream.

I silently grinned to myself, knowing that part of my dream had come true.

_I-is this_, I thought,_ love? N-no, it can't be. I've known her for such a short time._

"Oh, no!" Umi panicked, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It's dawn! I have to go home soon before my parents find out I'm gone!" she worried.

I froze.

I stayed at Kip's house yesterday, my parents must probably be worried as I never came home the whole night. Maybe I could slip home, pretend to be asleep and say that I came home later while everyone was asleep.

"So do I!" I replied.

A thought suddenly struck me.

"Wait! Same time tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Of course!" she replied.

I blushed after hearing her answer. We bid each other goodbye.

I swam as fast as I could; I wanted to get home before the sun entirely rises.

I got to the tribe in a matter of minutes and snuck in the still dark palace. I snuck in my room; a crevice on my room's ceiling told me that the sun was almost up. I lay down on my stone, or bed, and immediately feigned sleeping.

An hour or so, dad burst into my room and was shocked to find me "sleeping" soundly.

"Arashi! Arashi!" he half-yelled while nudging me trying to wake me up. I pretended to yawn.

"What, dad?" I asked.

"Where were you son? We were all lookin' for ya!" he questioned urgently.

"My sparring partner, a Mudkip, tried to teach me Hydro Pump," I said, thinking of no better lie. This would cover up why I had been so secretive for dad didn't let me speak to outsiders much, even if I had done so with Kip many times.

"Oh, son. Can ya do it? Show me son! And here I was worryin' that you were gone!" he told me.

"Um... Dad? I haven't perfected it yet, so I can't show it to you yet," I lied.

Dad seemed disappointed.

"Well, don' keep disappearin'. Ikari was pretty worried 'bout ya," dad said.

Ikari? Worried about me? She must really like to rule the land this badly. She never loved me, it was evident enough as she constantly talks to me about ruling alongside me. I sighed.

"Well, find Ikari appealin' yet, son?" dad asked.

"No," I quickly answered.

"Hurry up an' find a partner son," dad impatiently said,"you need someone to back up decisions in ruling an' someone to care for you."

"I'll see, dad," I said.

He left me to myself, much to my relief. I just lay down on my bed, thinking about Umi. I didn't know it, but that day, something bloomed inside me. Little did I know that it would grow into something more.

**Note: Well, that's all for today, I'm still working on Chapter 6 even if I have a Biology quiz coming soon, still, this fanfic's my top priority.**

**Daily Interview: Arashi**

**Interviewer: Good evening, would you please do spare some of your time to answer some of our questions?**  
><strong>Arashi: Sure! It's an honor to be interviewed.<strong>

**Interviewer: What is your favorite hobby?  
>Arashi: Oh, I love reading poems in my pasttime a LOT! But I do love playing with Kip. I also like to make sculptures and stuff of the sort. Sometimes, I practice fighting though, but I'm not too fond of that.<strong>

**Interviewer: Would you mind telling us why were you named Arashi?  
>Arashi: Oh, dad wanted me to rule our tribe one day so he wanted me to be strong. When I was still a young Magikarp, he gave me the name Arashi, which meant storm in Japanese. Although my name depicts me as a violent warrior, I don't really enjoy fighting.<br>**

**Interviewer: What is it like to be Prince of the Gyarados tribe?  
>Arashi: At first I thought it would be fun and great but dad wants me to get stronger to rule, sometimes I don't know if being ruler means being conqueror of other lands. But worst of all, I have to get a "partner" within a certain amount of time for, according to dad, I need to have someone who could give me heirs to the throne... I wish I could find a partner who truly knows the meaning of the word "love".<strong>

**Interviewer: Speaking of love, what's your ideal girl?  
>Arashi: I want someone who loves me for the sake of love, not rank. Someone who sees me for who I am, I wish that she would also be kind and all.<strong>

**Interviewer: Has anyone caught your eye lately?  
>Arashi: Umm... Ahh... Well... There's this girl... Well, she's really sweet and kind... I kind of care for her and I sort of feel pleasant whenever I'm near her... But... I don't know if she feels the same way about me.<strong>

**Interviewer: Umm... What is her name?  
>Arashi: Uhh... May I please keep that detail to myself... It's sort of private.<strong>

**Interviewer: Thank you for taking your time to answer these questions.  
>Arashi: No, thank you for interviewing me.<strong>

And that's all we have for today...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here guys, I'm uploading this chapter now, for I finally finished chapter 7. Hope you enjoy, things are a bit repetitive here, but it's quite necessary for chapter 7.**

Umi's POV:

The sunlight streamed into my room, waking me up this afternoon. I had a weird yet peaceful feeling about me, I felt so happy today.

I swam out and enjoyed the afternoon. I soon bumped into Ai.

"Hey UmI!" Ai energetically chirped, "So how was last night? Did he come?"

_He_? I thought as a smile slowly crept up to my face, _You mean Arashi? Yeah, he's wonderful, he came all right._

Ai looked at me strangely which broke me out of thoughts.

"Uh... Yes, he came," I said, trying to suppress the smile that escaped my face.

Ai slowly grinned.

"So, Umi? What did you _both_ do?" she asked, emphasizing the word "both".

"Uh... Nothing really," I said, trying not to think about the accidental "kiss". Ai grinned mischievously. She then swam up to close to me.

"Oh, really? Then why does your face tell me otherwise?" Ai giggled.

"I... um... err... Arashi..." I stuttered. I could tell I was blushing because Ai had burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, c'mon. Umi, just spit it out," Ai said, unable to stop giggling. I sighed and told her everything.

"Are you sure that was an accident?" I asked, grinning widely and giggling uncontrollably. I blushed harder, however I was also smiling.

"Yeah, it was. But I sort of wish it wasn't an accident," I absentmindedly said.

Ai giggled when I said this.

"Oh! So you mean you _love_ him?" she squealed with delight.

"N-no, I mean, I'm not sure of how I feel for him yet," I quickly said

Ai just giggled.

"Really Umi, you're blessed to have found such a nice guy. You guys sound like you're having so much fun _together_," Ai dreamily sighed.

"Well, I'm still getting to know him," I said, trying to take away Ai's suspicion of my love for Arashi.

"So, are you going to meet him again soon?" Ai curiously inquired.

"Of course! Tomorrow night again!"I cheerfully answered.

Ai grinned.

"No wonder you're so happy," Ai teased.

"C'mon Ai, please just stop it!" I childishly snapped back. The rest of the day was bliss for me. I felt happy yet I didn't know why. I slowly took off the rose-like coral fragment Ai had given me and put it in my room. I would be using it again soon tomorrow.

I was drifting off to sleep because I didn't get much sleep last night and I don't really think Arashi would like to see me sleepy tomorrow, I didn't want to frighten him off with my temper. But dad barged into my room again.

"Umi," dad sternly said, "Have you thought about giving Armik a chance yet?"

I gave a face of disgust. There's no way I'm ever gonna let Armik be my partner for life no matter what!

"Um... not really, dad..." I replied.

"Please Umi, he's very much in love with you, he's sincere and all and he's pretty much a reliable leader," dad pleaded.

_In love?_ I thought,_ With me? More like my position; and love? Don't make me scoff, he knows not love, just lust. No way am I ever gonna agree. But dad won't let me say no, might as well just pretend to give him a chance and I could make up the rest._

"Fine dad. Just one chance," I said in disgust.

Yuck! I just said that I'd give Armik a chance? This is gonna be a hell for me, not that I have a choice.

"Thanks Umi," dad said, "This'll all be for your own good."

I sighed and just hugged him, no matter how stubborn he is, he's still my dad.

"So, I'll arrange a party tomorrow night," dad said, "We can hold it until morning and you could use all those time to get to know Armik."

I became alarmed, tomorrow night was my date, err... meeting with Arashi!

"Um... Dad, can you reschedule it?" I slowly asked.

"Why, Umi?" dad suspiciously asked.

"Um... Please give me one month to get ready dad, I'm feeling uh... nervous about Armik," I lied. The only thing I was nervous about was the possibility of me ending up as Armik's... urk!

"Fine, Umi. One month," dad sighed.

Phew! Never thought that that would've worked. So tomorrow I can still meet Arashi!

_Oh, Arashi,_ I thought,_ I wish that you can make it too!_

I smiled as I thought up that last sentence.

"Uhh... Umi?" dad asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Could the main reason why you hate Armik so much, is that you've found a suitable partner?" he guessed.

Arashi was a nice guy, but I'm not sure if he returns my feelings for him.

"N-no! I haven't!" I lied.

"Umi, you being hostile at Armik is quite normal for you but now you utterly despise him! Give me a reason as to why the sudden change in hostility?" he pressed further on.

"I just hate him because he's been flirting with me," I lied.

"Hmm... Fine. I'll give you one month to prepare," he said, obviously not believing my lie, and with that he left my room.

I sighed in relief. Dad almost found out. If he found out about Arashi, he might declare a war against Arashi's tribe.

I just coiled up and smoothed my red hair. I fixed my scales to make sure they were glittering as usual. I began to sleep, I didn't want to be late tomorrow.

I found Arashi's presence more pleasing compared to anyone else's, I wish I didn't have to keep him a secret from my parents.

And with that, I closed my eyes.

Arashi's POV:

_I do like them, but I've never seen a real one._

I woke up. It was late in the afternoon and dad allowed me to sleep in- " 'cause you've been busy all night, son" was what he said.

The last words that I heard in my dream were muttered by Umi. She does like roses. Maybe I should-

Then an idea struck me. I quickly rummaged through my room, which wasn't that easy for it was a cave.

Then I found what I was looking for, a huge Sapphire gemstone, it was my most prized possession for dad had given it to me in my most recent birthday. He said it was a symbol of responsibility and that I was to give it to Ikari someday when I asked her to be my... um, never mind. Anyway, I took it up and snuck out to the clearing Kip usually goes to.

I found Kip there again.

"Hey, Arashi? Did this Umi of yours show up?" he inquired while biting at something.

I paled, I wanted to ask him a favour but with him getting all curious...

"Um... Yeah, before you ask any more questions can we please go to your place?" I asked nervously.

"Fine, fine," Kip replied.

We then swam over to his abode again. I took out the Sapphire gemstone and placed it at the floor.

"Woah! What're you planning to do with that?" Kip gasped.

"Umm... It's a secret. But I need to leave this here, don't tell anyone about it. Dad mustn't find out!" I told him.

"Fine. But, just a guess, are you planning on... giving this to Umi?" Kip asked, grinning.

I flushed.

"N-no, at least n-not in that c-condition," I blurted out.

"Ehehehe, I didn't think that you would actually do this kind of thing," Kip taunted, his grin suppressing a chuckle.

"Augh... Kip!" I whined like a child.

"So anyway, Arashi. What did you do last night? Did Umi find you appealing?" Kip swam around as he asked.

I spilled out everything though I immediately regret telling him about the dream and the "accident" that followed.

Kip chuckled at the moment he heard it. I tried to cover my face with my tail but he soon started to speak.

"So, Arashi... First the gem, now you being content when you talked about the accident and your dreams... You must really _like_ her," Kip stated, grinning ear to ear.

I paled.

"We j-just met, s-so don't g-go jumping to c-conclusions," I struggled for a comeback.

"Arashi, are you maybe... in _love_?" Kip asked, his smile becoming more mischievous.

I froze. Why did I always feel different about her? Why do I enjoy her company? Is it because... I'm in love with her?

"I-I d-don't KNOW!" I yelled, unable to arrange my thoughts.

Kip swam around my tail, obviously enjoying me being tormented. Then, I suddenly remembered that Kip, despite his kind being Water-type, could traverse in land too.

"Hey Kip," I asked, "Could you do me a favour?"

Kip perked up. "Yeah, what?"

I whispered into his ear and he just smiled.

"When do you want it?" he asked, still smiling.

"Before tomorrow night," I blushed as I answered.

"Sure," Kip answered grinning, "I'll do it, seeing as you're very much in love with her."

I blushed harder and bit my tongue.

"So what're you gonna do with the Sapphire?" he asked while pretending to kneel down for a proposal.

I ignored his taunt but still couldn't help blushing.

"It's a secret," I answered, "I know what to do to make the Sapphire a perfect gift to Umi. I guess I'll start working on it tomorrow."

Kip just nodded.

"You better get home now. We wouldn't your dad to get suspicious now, would we? If he finds out about your date, ehehe..." Kip quipped teasingly.

My face was read but I had to agree with him.

"Don't let dad know about the gem, Kip. Thanks," I said as I swam away.

I arrived home late in the afternoon, but dad stopped me in the palace hall.

"Son, there's someone waitin' fer ya in yerr room," he grinned as he said.

I froze. Could that be Ikari? The main reason why I always went out with Kip is to avoid Ikari.

I tried to escape but dad brought me to my room. He then left me alone inside for some "bonding" time or so he says.

"Arashi!" a voice hissed angrily.

I flinched. She cleared her throat and talked to me with her fake politeness.

"I mean, Prince Arashi. Where have you been the past few days? The King told me you were off to train but I didn't see you anywhere in the training grounds," she asked with a false look of concern over her face.

"I don't train there anymore," I stated, "and what are you doing in my room?"

"Only to see you, my charming Prince," she said, the false politeness in her voice starting to rust.

"Please, Ikari, I told you I'm not interested already," I said, I was very annoyed because she just won't take the hint that she's... not my type.

Ikari slowly swam out, muttering to herself.

"Whether you like it or not, I'll pull some strings and you shall ultimately end up being my partner," she muttered.

I found it strange that she gave up and left this early because she was usually persistent. Either way, I was content that she finally left, I simply lay down on my bed and began to think about tomorrow night.

What I didn't know, was that while the two of us were happy, there were also two dark forces who were not happy about this.

**Well, I hope you like it, if you do, please do review and leave a comment, however small, but hey, it helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Here's Chapter 6, sorry if I was late or anything, exam week is coming soon so I might not have time to upload the next xhapter next week. I'll get back to this as soon as exam week ends though, and that's a promise. Well, don't let me hold you back, go on and read the chapter!**

Umi's POV:

"_Umi, O you sparkle like the sea,  
>The way you act makes me tick with glee.<br>So come on, do so without force,  
>That my heart be knit unto yours,"<em> Armik sang outside my window.

I was ready to blow up like a fuse. When will he get the message THAT I DESPISE HIM!

"_Armik, away with your rotten heart,  
>Not with you a family I would start.<br>Unless you want to get into a fight,  
>Please DO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"<em> I mocked his poem-making.

He woke me up early this morning and my temper was acting up.

_Breathe in, breathe out_, I thought, _don't blow your fuse yet._

I sighed and curled my antennae, making them stand up. The sunlight streaming in my room made my scales glow blue and red. I always looked my best when the morning sun was up, yet the rage in my mind killed all sense of the peaceful image that I showered.

Armik must have left because I could hear nothing coming from my window.

I decided to go out; I cheerfully swam out of my window, my scales and tail now clearly reflecting colors along with the occasional stripes made by the reflection of the ripples in the clear water above. I only wish Arashi could see me like this. I decided to pass the rest of my day getting ready for tonight, that is- until my dad called me.

"Umi, Armik was here awhile ago this morning to greet you," dad said, "Did you entertain your guest?"

"Yes," I lied, "But he woke me up. It made me angry and um... let's just say annoyed!"

"Umi! I thought you would give him a chance," my dad scolded.

"Give me one month to prepare. I'm not ready to commit myself to that freak, err... I mean Armik," I said, trying not to show that my temper was slowly reaching its boiling point.

"One day, Umi," dad said, "you will thank me for giving you the right choice. Now you don't see it, but in the near future you will."

He soon swam away.

Aside from that, the rest of my day was glorious. I spent the entire afternoon at Ai's place. She helped me wipe the smudges of my scales, and she cut the fragment of coral and attached it to a ribbon she had found earlier, It now looked like a ribbon with a blue rose at the center. She tied it around my right antenna. The blue rose with a pink ribbon looked splendid on me, I hope Arashi thinks the same...

I left as soon as the sun was setting. To make matters better, mom and dad said they were not going to be home tonight for some "bonding" time.

I arrived there first, the orange sunset making my scales glisten. It sparkled in a colourful way making the place more radiant. I giggled and just wished Arashi was here to see this.

Seeing that I was alone, I just stared into the sunset and decided to sing. I didn't really say any words, just a series of melodic hums. The heavenly sound reached up to the blue surface of the ocean and emptied my heart of the burdens it had carried. I was in a state of contentment.

"Wow, Umi... You're early today," Arashi said. Apparently, he arrived as I was singing-

"You know, your voice sounds great!" Arashi complimented, trying to hide a blush.

I pulled my fan-like tail to cover my already blushing face.

Arashi chuckled nervously and he pulled something out with his tail.

"You did say you like roses," Arashi said as his tail interlocked with mine.

He pressed something against my tail and waited for me to grab it before he took his tail back.

I looked at what he had given me. It had soft delicate petals, flowing with the water around us. The petals were connected to a bud which ran down to a green stem. Upon closer inspection, I could see there were studs as if thorns grew there but someone had cut them off if there were thorns. It was a... rose!

I blushed.

"Thanks a lot, Arashi! How'd you get it?"I asked, unable to contain a smile on my face. By now I was feeling a weird tickling sensation in my stomach.

He just noticed the ribbon on my antenna though and he took the rose on my tail and placed it on my left antenna.

"One blue, one red," he said, "Umi, you look gorgeous!"

He was blushing but he tried to conceal his small sign of embarrassment; as for me, I was a deep shade of red. He gave me a gift! I was feeling so happy, maybe he l- Nah! I giggled and flashed a smile at him to conceal my blush on that final thought.

He seemed to take that as a good sign and I could see his tension ease.

"Oh, Arashi. Thank you very much for this," I said, "You're amazing!"

After saying this, I leaned my head on Arashi's body. I could feel Arashi tensing and when I looked up, he was blushing. I just giggled at how cute he looked.

For a moment it was silent, then my eyes met his. I felt warm, as if something had warmed me from the coldness of the outside world.

Arashi decided to break the silence.

"Uh... U-umi," he said, his voice dry and shaky, "I-I n-need to t-tell y-you something."

I perked up.

"Yes?" I said, eagerly awaiting his words.

"U-umi," he said. I could feel his heart beating faster for I was still leaning on him, snuggling a bit.

He closed his eyes. "I-I l-love-"

At the moment he said "love" my heart began beating faster. But he seemed to have felt it and bit his tongue.

"You love?" I asked, waiting for him to continue.

"I love thisbeautifulsunset!" he said very quickly, sweating uncontrollably.

I just stared at the sunset.

"Yeah, I know. It's beautiful," I said dreamily.

_What if he had said 'you'_, I thought at the back of my head,_ Na, he wouldn't; besides I don't think I'm ready to commit myself to someone else yet, or am I?_

I blushed as I thought up that last part.

As the sun reached its final phase of setting, it began to glow crimson red. The red sparks reflected off my tail. We both just stared at each other. The reflections made this moment feel... special!

This special moment was broken, however, by a sudden movement behind us.

Arashi became alert and turned around.

"Who's there?" he said, he swam forward in front of me to protect me.

No sound came out. Just a stinging silence which unnerved me more.

"Whoever it is, they're probably gone now," I said, "Probably just a passing Krabby."

He just eased off. It was dark by now. We talked and played. Underneath the shy guy he was, he was pretty nice.

We took the time to have a beautiful moonlit stroll (or swim for that matter), the silver beams making my scales give off a wonderful shimmer which gave off a soothing peaceful feeling.

The rest of the night was wonderful, I couldn't help noticing his eyes as we talked, the moonlight making his eyes glitter with a soothing sparkle... I was so... happy.

Then, an interesting topic struck my mind.

"Hey Arashi," I started, suppressing a blush knowing about what I was gonna talk about.

"Yes, Umi?" Arashi warmly said.

"Have you ever... fallen in love?" I asked, feeling my face's blood rise.

He seemed to be aghast when I asked him the question. He tried not to blush and kept averting my gaze.

"Umm... N-not really," he said, still breathing in huge breaths.

I giggled about his reaction.

"Hee hee, you have to tell me who's the lucky girl next time," I teased.

He just sat back and smiled. I noticed that his face was deep red by now and decided to ease him.

"It's just a joke," I said, still grinning.

"I know Umi," he responded.

We finally settled down at the reef. I was content that there was someone who understood how I felt. It's as if... he was made for me. I slowly closed my eyes, sleepiness overcoming me, I could hear Arashi breathing slowly beside me, already asleep. My eyes began to close... All the lights faded into a peaceful darkness.

"U-umi!" Arashi said as he nudged me awake.

I jolted upright.

"What?" I asked, suddenly aware that we were not alone.

I heard rustlings coming from the seaweed around us.

Two times in one day, definitely NOT a coincidence.

Arashi went in front of me, getting into a fighting stance.

The rustling soon died down.

"I'm guessing they're gone. But maybe we shouldn't meet in this particular area of Sunset Reef anymore, we can't risk getting found out," I whispered.

He nodded. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed his mouth abruptly. Then he took a deep breath as if tired.

"Hey, U-umi? W-will we still meet each other?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied, "See you again tomorrow."

He must have thought that we wouldn't be able to see each other again... I would never let that happen, my friendship with him is the most precious thing I have and I would risk even danger to keep this friendship alive.

He smiled and I couldn't help but blush, wondering why he was smiling.

I began to swim home for it was midnight. I snuck into the palace, avoiding the Kingdra guards.

I took off my coral fragment but I took the rose Arashi gave me. I slowly handled this with care and took a small vase-shaped sponge to help it stand. I put the rose in the vase, I stared at the rose until I slowly fell asleep.

Tonight, I finally let go of all my worries, I was smiling in my sleep for I was having a dream I didn't want to wake up from.

Arashi's POV:

I was panting at Kip's humble abode; I had spent the whole day trying to carve something.

Kip suddenly appeared at the opening near the window, in his mouth he clutched something which had a long, green stem-like stick and a bud that ended with red petals.

"Here!" Kip said, "It took a lot to get this."

"Oh, thanks a LOT Kip! I owe you," I thanked him.

"No problem, Arashi," Kip chuckled, "I can see you're eager to go on your date."

"It's NOT a date! It's a meeting!" I retorted, despite feeling my face grow hotter.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Kip deviously inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know," I replied, "Ever since I met Umi, I've been feeling uneasy yet pleasant when I think of her. Maybe I should stop seeing her..."

Kip smiled.

"Arashi, that can only mean one thing," he informed, his eyes starting to gleam.

"What?" I asked unknowingly.

"Ehehehe," Kip chuckled, "The symptoms all show it. You're in _love_."

I blushed and began twisting my tail into a knot.

Kip swam around in circles, teasing my display of embarrassment.

"You know," Kip advised, still grinning, "You should probably tell her tonight."

I paled.

"What? N-no! Not yet!" I stammered.

Kip just sighed, "Take your time, you're gonna have to confess sooner or later anyway."

I thanked him and put down my stuff but grabbed the rose by my tail. I began to leave for the reef. I didn't want to keep Umi waiting so I decided to leave while the sun was still setting.

By the time I arrived there, the sun was still beautifully setting. The orange rays reflected and streamed through the clear waters.

I decided to wait for Umi but I soon heard something faint. I followed the sound and recognized it as a familiar, mellow voice singing. It sounded divine, like the voice of an angel. It was then that I noticed that the one singing was none other than Umi.

She was perched on a cliff that had a clear and beautiful view of the sunset. She was bathed in the orange light as she sang, making her figure appear more angelic. I decided to approach her.

"Wow, Umi... You're early today," I said.

She turned around and was surprised to see me.

"You know, your voice sounds great," I complimented, suddenly feeling uneasy as if I had said something wrong.

Umi seemed flattered and she began to blush. She tried to cover it by lifting her tail to serve as a fan to cover her face.

I secretly chuckled; she looked cute when she did that. I pulled out the rose I had requested from Kip. I slowly pressed it against her soft, delicate tail and waited for her to accept it. She slowly coiled her tail around the rose and in doing do, her tail interlocked with mine. I was secretly blushing for this action was similar to what humans called "holding hands". She took the rose and I released my tail from hers.

She looked at what was on her tail. She blushed upon realizing it was a gift for her.

"Thanks a lot, Arashi! How'd you get it?" she asked, still blushing.

It was just now that I noticed the ribbon tied on her antenna, the old coral dangling there; I saw that she had decided to tie the coral with the ribbon. To _tie the knot... _Ugh! Never mind! I have to stop thinking about this. I took the rose and put it on her other antenna. She now looked wonderful with two roses on her head, both helping her face blend with her red "hair" on both sides.

"One blue, one red. Umi, you look gorgeous!" I complimented, blushing and feeling numb.

Umi, however, was glowing a deep shade of red. She giggled and smiled, apparently feeling happy for the gift.

_I wish I could always make her happy like that_, I thought.

I felt calmer afterwards.

"Oh, Arashi. Thank you very much for this," she smilingly said, "You're amazing!"

She then leaned her head against my body, as if she were nuzzling me. Her warmth got to me and I began feeling nervous. I was blushing out of embarrassment, but secretly I was enjoying it. She looked up at my red face and giggled, making me feel more uncomfortable and shy.

For a moment, our eyes met and I could feel a pleasant feeling emanating from them. I then remembered what Kip told me. Maybe this was the perfect time to confess. I mustered up all my courage and forced my mouth open.

"Uh... U-umi," I said, my throat turning dry, "I-I n-need to t-tell y-you something."

She immediately perked up.

"Yes?" she said in an innocent, sweet voice, though that unnerved me more.

"U-umi," the word exited my mouth.

My heart began pounding like crazy. I knew that things won't go so well.

I slowly closed my eyes.

I struggled to get the words out.

"I-I l-love-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence.

Umi, who was still snuggling up to me, began to tense, as I could feel her heart beating faster.

"You love?" she asked curiously, her two eyes focused on mine. It made things harder for me.

"I love thisbeatifulsunset," I quickly interjected, I was afraid to confess my true feelings for her at this moment.

She stared at the sunset, her tension going down. I silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know. It's beautiful," she said dreamily.

She was probably thinking of something because she suddenly blushed. Maybe she knew... Urgh... Never mind.

The sun slowly began to set, bathing us in a warm orange light. Umi's scales shimmered in the light. We just stared in place, I felt heavenly, as if I were lighter. The burdens in my chest... _all gone_.

However, a sudden movement broke the moment. A small silhouette behind us moved away quickly.

_I have to protect Umi_, the thought involuntarily popped into my head.

I swam forward to block anything that was meant for her. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself.

"Who's there?" I growled intimidatingly.

Silence. All I could hear was the faint sound of the water currents.

"Whoever it is, they're probably gone now," Umi reassured, "Probably just a passing Krabby."

I calmed down, but something told me it was more than just a Krabby. I shivered.

However, I soon forgot about it. Umi and I had a wonderful night together. We talked and played although I couldn't help but feel awkward. I felt all shy but I tried my best to act casual.

Umi suddenly started a topic, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Arashi," she started, blushing slightly.

"Yes, Umi?" I warmly replied.

"Have you ever... fallen in love?" Umi asked, blushing heavily but grinning from the question.

_Yes, with you!_ Was what I wanted to say but...

"Umm... N-not really," I lied, my face slowly turning red.

She obviously saw through the lie.

"Hee hee... You have to tell me who's the lucky girl next time," she teased.

I smiled but my embarrassment had soon overcome me. My face turned deep red.

"It's just a joke you know," she reassured, still grinning.

"I know, Umi," I nervously replied, still sweating.

We both settled down on the reef bed. I felt so sleepy though, but I forgot the urge to sleep. Umi soon fell asleep though and my eyes slowly drooped.

Warmth. Care. Kindness. Love. I felt... different. Like a burst of colors had suddenlyexploded on me.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Umi still asleep leaning against my body.

I just smiled when I saw her glittery tail swish in her sleep. She was also breathing slowly, exhaling a small puff of warm bubbles from her mouth every so often. She looked peaceful, soothing, and _beautiful_... Agh! I have to stop thinking like this!

I suddenly sensed something... Something was approaching...

"U-umi!" I quietly whispered in her ear, nudging her to wake up.

She stirred and slowly jolted upright.

"What?" she softly asked, still sleepy.

She looked cute that way, I blushed at that thought but hopefully, she was too sleepy to notice.

The seaweed behind us rustled. This was certainly getting fishy. I got into a fighting stance. I hoped it wasn't someone from either tribes. The rustling soon died down.

"I'm guessing they're gone. But maybe we shouldn't meet in this particular area of Sunset Reef anymore, we can't risk getting found out," she sadly whispered.

I nodded in agreement, though my heart was struck with the fear that I'd never see her again. I wanted to ask her, but was too scared to. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, U-umi?" I nervously inquired, "W-will we still meet each other?"

I felt all the blood rush up to my face, I hope she doesn't notice.

"Of course!" she enthusiastically replied, "See you again tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile, I felt relieved that I'd still be able to see her. She must have seen me smile for she was once again blushing.

We bid each other farewell and she soon swam off to return home. I slowly began to swim home, still thinking about the occurrences, the silhouette. Why would someone want to follow us? There was no clear explanation.

I slowly swam out of the reef... At least until I heard a faint murmur from inside.

I saw something inside, a blur of blue flashed.

"I gotta tell Arashi how awkward he looked," the voice said with a familiar chuckle.

Huh? That could only be...

"Kip?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kip broke out in a fit of laughter.

"To guard you, of course," Kip chuckled, "Besides, I thought you were gonna confess."

I blushed after he said that. Kip just grinned, apparently teasing me on what I did earlier and making mock-kisses.

"Kip? You know that there are some things that need the word 'privacy'..." I shyly said, still blushing a little.

Kip just chuckled, "Privacy? I guess you wanted her all to herself, eh? I almost thought you were gonna tell her your feelings, I was even expecting a kiss tonight."

"KIP!" I roared, feeling my face burn bright red.

Kip just swam around my tail.

"You should just tell her, Umi seems very much in love with you," Kip informed, with a twinkle in his eyes.

I sighed.

"You think so?" I asked, "Because I'm scared that it might ruin my friendship with her."

"Don't worry, you could take a slow and steady pace, tell her when you believe the time is right," Kip reassured.

I just let out a small sigh, but I showed a small smile.

"Thanks Kip!" I gratefully replied, "just make sure dad doesn't find out."

"Of course! Now let's go home," Kip replied, "Oh and Arashi-" he let out a small grin "-that was pretty heroic of you, to suddenly push Umi back and go forward to protect her."

I blushed, I knew Kip had seen that too but I didn't want to talk about it. I swam home but dad left a note saying that he was busy at a meeting. I just swam over to my stone bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming about a peaceful dream, a grin plastered in my face in my sleep.

**Note: Thanks for reading, again I won't be able to upload the next chapter next week because there are exams, but I'll get back to this as soon as time allows me to do so. Plase review too, I know you might find it lazy to do so but every review counts, however short so long as you get the message through. Thanks.**

**It's been some time since we last had this, but I'm gonna do this less frequently.**

**Daily Interview: Umi**

**Interviewer: Good evening, would you take some time to answer some of our questions?  
>Umi: Sure, why not?<br>**

**Interviewer: What do you enjoy doing in your pasttime?  
>Umi: Well, I like to sing, sleep, talk with Ai, and daydream about the future.<strong>

**Interviewer: What do you mean by "the future"?  
>Umi: Erm... Well... The time that comes after present.<strong>

**Interviewer: How does it feel to be like the princess of the Milotic Tribe?  
>Umi: Actually, it's quite a pain compared to what you think. Sure I get to be fixed up and dressed properly by the servants but when the time comes, my father would force me to a male he seems fit to be my partner. Sad to say, the male on his mind is a dolt who has no manners and his pride is bigger than his lust for me.<strong>

**Interview: If you're describing him so distastefully, you must have another guy on your mind that you like, do you?  
>Umi: Umm... Y-yes... I-in a w-way... B-but I-I'm not sure i-if he feels the s-same...<strong>

**Interviewer: Take it easy, no need to get so worked up. Do you mind telling us his name?  
>Umi: Umm... I don't think I should... Not yet anyway...<strong>

**Interviewer: Hmm... Well, that's all we have for now, please do come back next time for another interview.  
>Umi: Thanks and good bye!<strong>

**Well, that's it for now, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm back from my exams so here's another chapter! I hope that the difference in taste doesn't discourage readers...**

Umi's POV:

Sunlight streamed into my room, waking me up from a pleasant dream. It had already been a month since I started seeing Arashi.

Everything was going perfectly, I had just returned from seeing him last night. I enjoyed the ray of light that surrounded and emblazoned around me but immediately collapsed into another sleep from sheer exhaustion.

"Umi," dad called, waking me up.

Darn! Just what I wanted, my sleeping time cut in half...

Dad seemed more excited than usual.

"Umi," dad informed, "One month has already passed. You better get ready for the party I've arranged."

_How could I forget,_ I thought, _One month has passed, and now I'll have to get to "know" Armik? I guess I'll just play along, no way that's gonna change my opinion of him though._

"Yes dad," I glumly replied through gritted teeth.

It was a good thing that my next meeting with Arashi was tomorrow night, not tonight. Whether this was a coincidence or not, I had no idea

Dad finally swam out and left me to myself. I just swam over to my bed, twisting my glittery tail into a knot. How am I ever gonna get out of this scrape?

I heard someone slowly enter my room, it was my mom. She swam towards me, the sunlight reflecting off her golden scales.

"Umi," she started, "I know that you don't like Armik, but your father insists. Try to act behaved and maybe he'll hear you out tomorrow after the party."

I heard her and pulled my sinuous long body up from the bed, no matter what dad says, Armik is DEFINITELY not an option for my partner. I felt relieved that my mother knows how I feel.

"Thanks mom," I gratefully replied.

Before my mother swam off, she uttered a sentence.

"Good luck Umi, I hope you find the one. Knowing you , my daughter, _you could have already found him_," she added with a smile.

Well, no sense in dawdling. I swam over to Ai's house, my second sanctuary for the whole past month.

Ai had heard about the night Arashi and I had a month ago. She suspected that Arashi had feelings for me, however, I disregarded her suspicions because I doubt that two meetings would allow feelings to grow.

"Morning, Umi!" Ai cheerfully chirped.

I swam in and greeted her too, I always felt somehow safe around her. I could tell Ai everything, also my secrets and problems.

With a heavy heart, I told her what dad had said, at first she wasn't serious, which is one of the qualities I hate about her the most.

"Seriously, Umi... Why DO you despise Armik so much nowadays? Is it because... of Arashi?" she giggled.

"AI! This is serious!" I yelled, "Besides, you hate Armik as much as I do!"

"Oh all right," Ai said, still laughing, "I was just kidding."

I sighed. Ai is sometimes too cheerful for her own good.

We spent the whole afternoon getting ready for the party tonight.

"Aren't you gonna wear the ribbon I gave you?" Ai asked.

"Nope," I answered, "I only wear it for special occasions."

"And tonight isn't one?" Ai asked with a mischievous grin.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" I yelled angrily at the thought of Armik.

Even if I didn't want to go to the party, I had no choice. Either way, Ai's probably going to accompany me so maybe things weren't gonna be so bad.

We swam towards the ball, the same place where I had run from the past month which led up to the events of meeting Arashi. I shyly blushed upon thinking about our first meeting.

Oh, how I wish that I could be with Arashi at a time like this. Maybe another coincidence could happen? Yeah right, fat chance. But, if he did... Maybe I could-

"EARTH TO UMI!" Ai yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and was embarrassed to find Ai smiling, knowing about what was going on in my head.

"You're thinking about Arashi again, aren't you Umi?" she mischievously asked, still grinning.

"Yeah," I replied softly, "It's just that, I can't get him off my mind."

Ai slyly smirked and stifled a laugh.

"Then I guess I can safely assume that Arashi is the main reason why you despise Armik on a whole different level right now?" she giggled.

I blushed harder.

"Let's just go, Ai!" I replied as I sped forward, leaving her in the dust.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she yelled after realizing I had left her.

We both arrived sweating, panting, and laughing. Dad must have been angry when he saw us like this but he did a good job of holding his anger back.

"Umi, what are you doing like that?" dad sternly inquired, his eyes piercing mine.

I gave the usual excuse that I played with Ai along the way, dad just sighed.

"Umi, hurry up and fix yourself, I don't want you giving a negative view on Armik," dad commanded scornfully.

_Yeah, so what?_ I thought,_ It's not as if I AM after impressing that dolt anyway._

After several minutes, I was finally clean. My scales were wiped clean of the smudge and my antennae were in their normal curled state, a ribbon tied on the left one. I didn't remember bringing the coral ribbon so this must have been from one of the servants.

Ai swam out of another room, all fixed up neat and tidy. She called out to me after she found me dawdling at the hall. We smiled and shared a small giggle laughing about the fact that we delayed the party a few more minutes.

Several guests from our tribe had started to arrive; I was mostly unfamiliar with them for I was shy and didn't converse much with them on my rare visits outside the palace.

I simply went off to enjoy the food, Ai had already wandered off to converse with others. I sighed, she's just so full of energy, isn't she? I snapped out of my enjoyment, however, when I felt a slight tap on the tip of my tail. I turned around and expected the worst.

"Good evening, Princess Umi!" Armik greeted, his false smile now rotting slowly.

"Good evening, Armik," I calmly replied, trying not to gag upon seeing him.

Armik chuckled in pleasure of the fact that I didn't immediately fling him out today.

_Okay,_ I thought, _breathe in, breathe out. It's only until tomorrow morning. I can probably tolerate him for that long... Probably..._

"I sure hope you do enjoy the rest of the night, fair princess!" he added the last part quickly.

"I would if you would get away from me," I retorted, trying to keep my temper below its boiling point.

He hesitated, as if things were not going according to a plan he had set. In fact, I even wonder if he had bribed dad to set up this party. Maybe if he did, he would probably be in exile right now. I snickered silently at the thought of him being exiled. Unlike Arashi, I'm not as forgiving when others pick on me.

"You might as well practice politeness to me now," he smirked, "for you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Ahem, according to dad, I am given the liberty to decide whether or not are you a suitable partner for me,' I bluffed, somehow feeling empty inside.

"Whether or not you like it, Umi, you WILL be my partner," he smirked, so sure of himself as if he had devoured the fear in my heart.

_As if, _I thought_, if I can somehow unveil the rotten crook that you really are to my father, you won't even be allowed to touch me!_

I chose to swim away and avoid him the rest of the night, but he persisted in following me.

"Listen! I'm only tolerating you because my father told me to," I flared, "It's not because I'm really giving you a chance!"

Armik calmly smirked.

"Did I not say that your opinion does not matter?" he growled, losing his false politeness, "You are, in every way, **mine** in the end."

I stormed away from him, but he caught up and slowly coiled his tail around mine, a gesture reserved only for those soon to be partners.

"Umi, why not take the time to _get to know each other_?" he offered.

I felt offended by such a gesture. I wrenched my tail away from his, which was still delicately coiling around, and slapped my tail against his face. Hard.

He growled and shot a murderous look.

"What DOES IT TAKE to please you?" he cursed.

"Nothing," I retorted, "for you."

I swam out and darted home before anything else could happen. I just wanted to get away from that dolt!

As soon as I arrived, I collapsed into my bed, all my problems and burdens dissolved as I drifted off into a refreshing sleep. It was practically dawn by the time I had arrived anyway.

"Umi," a voice sternly called.

I stirred, yawning. What happened last night? Oh, right. That party dad had set up for me to get acquainted with that arrogant jerk Armik.

I opened my eyes and soon discovered whose voice was it that called me; it was dad's.

I jerked upright upon seeing dad. Today he wore a cold expression which constantly quivered with anger. I expected him to yell but he reprimanded me with a calm, yet stern and cold voice.

"Umi," dad reprimanded, "how many times do you dare disobey me?"

"I wasn't disobeying you," I answered, a bit unnerved, "It was Armik that made me act like that."

Dad did not seem pleased with my reply.

"Silence! Umi, you have disobeyed me far too many times!" he finally yelled.

Although my dad is not usually the type that would anger easily, I think I crossed the line when I answered back. But, I think that it's time that I show him that I can make my own decisions!

"Dad!" I retorted, "I'm sorry but I don't wish to keep Armik as my partner. I don't see him the way you do!"

"Umi," dad fumed, "today you say all these things but in the future you will see that it is for YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"But dad-"

"Silence!" he yelled as he hit me, "I'm fed up with your obstinate behaviour! You are to follow what I say WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, tears slowly dissolved into the water around me. Dad... How could he? My sorrow slowly turned to bitter anger, if that's how he wants it, I'm leaving!

I grabbed my two most precious belongings, the coralpiece ribbon and the rose, which somehow still showed some color.

Ai met me on the way; she seemed to notice my eyes, which still seemed to water.

"Umi?" she asked with a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I lied, still hurt by what dad did.

"Umi, is it Arashi?" Ai asked nervously.

"No," I answered, "It's because of dad."

I slowly told her everything except for the fact that I was planning to leave.

"Oh Umi," she sympathized, "try talking to him. He might just listen to reasoning."

I nodded and swam away, trying to leave. Ai picked up on my pace.

"Where are you going, Umi?" she asked nervously.

"I want to be alone, I'm probably going to calm myself down at Sunset Reef," I answered.

Ai got the message that I wanted to be left alone, she hesitated at first then soon took her leave.

I left the tribe, my only home, and headed over at Sunset Reef. I wanted to be alone, to let go of the painful burden that settled in my heart.

I arrived there while the sun was still setting. I stood at a corner, humming out a song. I sang out all my sorrow and emptied all my tears; the pain was just too much to bear.

"Umi?" a voice softly said, "Why are crying?"

I forgot that Arashi was going to meet me today here. I turned around but couldn't explain, for I kept stuttering.

Arashi slowly wiped away my tears and comforted me.

"Please tell me what happened, Umi," he softly said, concern obviously showing on his face.

I slowly told him everything; including the fact that dad had struck me. But I made sure to leave out the fact that I was running away from home.

Arashi looked up in understanding.

"That must have scarred you real bad, Umi," he said.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"If it makes you feel any better," he nervously said, "something similar happened to me..."

"Really? Ikari again?" I said, trying to regain my composure.

He seemed crestfallen.

"Y-yeah," he said, looking down.

I pondered for a while, thinking if I should tell him my idea of leaving.

"Arashi," I slowly said, tears still in my eyes, "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to leave home now!"

"Are you sure?" Arashi exclaimed, "I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but I have no choice!" I cried.

"If that is so... U-umi, may I join you?" he shyly asked.

A small grin showed on my face. Maybe running away is not going to be such a bad idea after all.

"Of course, Arashi! We're both trapped by the constraints of our society, but if we go out there, we'll finally have our own free will!" I offered.

Arashi smiled upon hearing the reply.

"Thanks Umi," he shyly replied, "Thanks for bringing me along."

He was blushing as he said that, somehow cheering me up. I giggled and swam around him.

"Do you know a particular place we can go?" he asked, still feeling uneasy and still blushing.

"Not really," I replied, still grinning for I was with him, "But I do have an idea."

So, we left our burdens behind and set out for the sea, little did we know that this would set a motion of events into action back at home.

Arashi's POV:

"_U-umi, I-I l-love-"_

I woke up, blushing. It had been a month since that night had happened yet I still feel giddy about it.

Umi and I had continued to meet up once every two nights for the past month and things were going great! I hope she couldn't tell that I was falling for her...

I swam out of the stony room and was hoping to leave unnoticed and go see Kip, but dad approached me.

"Arashi! Son, 'ave ya found yerr chosen partner yet!" he asked.

"Not yet, dad," I replied. I began to swim out but dad did, not move.

"Arashi! Where 'ave ya bin goin' all this time," he began to ask impatiently.

In the past month, dad had been growing impatient for I was stalling the... problem about, Ikari.

"I've 'ad 'nuff!" he roared, "Five days and Ikari and you are to be wed!"

"WHAT? But dad-"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, all traces of his usual cheeriness gone, "In order fer ya to rule, this must be done!"

I simply sighed in defeat; I never had the guts to answer back to dad. I have to tell Umi before it's too late! But our meeting is still tomorrow...

I darted out towards the exit but a familiar face stood in my way.

"Good evening, Prince!" she said, her cold, steely eyes sharply piercing through me.

It was Ikari.

"Ikari! I don't have time for this!" I urgently exclaimed, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Did you not hear the good news, Arashi? In five days, we are to be bound together," she snickered.

"I wouldn't exactly call it good news," I retorted.

"Well, I can provide you with what you want," she triumphantly quipped, "Lend me some of your power while I provide you with an heir."

"NEVER!" I hissed, storming out.

"No matter, five days and there's nothing you can do," she replied with a cold and evil voice.

I HAD to get out of here. Too much was crashing into my mind.

I fled to Kip's humble abode, Kip welcomed me to his home but abruptly cut to the question.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

I told him all my burdens, especially about Ikari.

"Ouch, that's harsh!" he sympathized, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," I teared out, "But I have to finish the gift that I want to give her!"

"You better hurry then," Kip told me as I already started to complete my task.

I toiled the whole day, hoping to finish the task I had started one month ago. Nightfall had come about, but before I fell asleep, I saw a blue shimmer. I silently grinned.

_My task is finally done!_ I thought, then abruptly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked no-one in particular, "Where am I?"

I was in a reef, an open and colourful one. I slowly swam forward, looking at my surroundings. Just then, someone tackled me from behind. Then I heard giggling, from the one who tackled me, I suppose. I turned around, it was Umi.

We swam about laughing about a happy conversation. We both stopped and sat down on the rocky bed of the reef. The scene was similar with something I had seen before. Slowly, she closed her eyes and jerked her head towards mine. I shyly blushed and did the same. I was so happy when our lips finally met. It was like the whole world had dissolved into a small ball of eternal bliss and happiness which had rid me of my burdens. This was short-lived, however, for a sudden headache had come over me at that instant.

_In five days, you and Ikari are to be wed!_ Dad's voice echoed in my head.

Slowly, tears streamed out. I didn't want Umi to see me like this, but I felt so much sorrow... and _fear_, fear that I would never again see her. I opened my eyes and saw that she was crying too. I wanted to DO something. But before I could, she went farther and farther away, all until I was in an empty black space.

"UMI! COME BACK!" I cried, tears still streaming down.

The darkness was silent. Nothing answered me aside from the constant feeling of being unnerved from the pitch-black darkness around me.

"ARASHI! WAKE UP!" a voice yelled.

I opened my eyes, which were still teary. I saw Kip with a worried look in front of me.

"Arashi, why are you... crying?" Kip asked, concerned for once.

I turned my face away.

"You were yelling something about Umi in your sleep too," he added.

I froze.

"You... dreamt about something, right?" Kip asked.

I slowly nodded.

"What exactly did happen?" he asked, trying to comfort me.

I hesitated, but told him everything.

"Oh," Kip mused, "You've been through a lot, Arashi."

I stayed silent.

"Don't let that bother you, Arashi," he scolded, "It's just a dream."

"I'm not bothered by it," I answered, "It's just that... I'm bothered by the fact that... the dream, to some degree, is happening in reality!"  
>Kip remained silent, he somewhat realized that he had no comeback to what I said.<p>

I wondered on what I should do... Maybe I should run away? No! I must be crazy! If I do that, all others in my tribe would be worried sick!

I sighed, I couldn't tell this to Umi, for I would be devastated.

I shook the thought off. Silly me, I'm a Gyarados, she's a Milotic. We were never meant to be from the start... But NO! I won't accept this! Even if our lives forbid us from doing so, I will take the toll of every consequence if it means that I can be with her.

I slowly swam out the door, clutching what was once the Sapphire that I had hid a month ago.

"Where are you going, Arashi?" Kip nervously inquired, losing his usual cheerful and mischievous demeanour for once.

"To be alone," I answered, feeling down.

I left before Kip could say another thing. The path to Sunset Reef was long; the sun was still in the sky. I swam slowly, thinking about Umi. As sad as I was, I still blushed. Maybe... Maybe I DO love her! If I do, then I would do anything necessary to make my future... um... you know.

"Umi," I spoke to myself, "Will you be my... Ugh! Why can't I say it in front of her?"

I looked up at the sun, the orange ball slowly turning red while setting, all the happiness of the day slowly fading into a deep, dark sorrow.

I suddenly heard a soft, faint sobbing coming from somewhere. I followed it and found Umi crying. She had her back in front of me but I was most definitely sure it was her. I slowly approached her, troubled and wondering what had made her cry.

"Umi?" I softly asked, "Why are you crying?"

She turned around but couldn't explain as she was stuttering and choking over her tears.

I wiped off the tears from her delicate, beautiful face and found a mark there, as if someone had hit her. I resisted the urge to ask what happened but slowly caressed the mark to ease the pain.

"Please tell me what happened, Umi," I inquired, hoping to comfort her.

She told me about her dad forcing her to be um... how should I put it? Partners-for-life with Armik. I hope that won't happen, Armik better not touch Umi!

What hurt her most was the fact that her dad got carried away and, in the process, hit her when she tried to protest. She seemed really scarred about that experience and I felt sorry for her.

"That must have scarred you real bad, Umi," I sympathized with her.

She nodded in response but a short silence soon dug a chasm between us.

"If it makes you feel any better, something similar happened to me," I shyly said, feeling awkward for breaking the silence.

"Really? Ikari again?" she asked, trying to hide her tears.

I felt sad and scared when she said the name "Ikari".

"Y-yeah," I said, looking down on the seafloor.

Suddenly, Umi told me something that shocked me.

"Arashi," she cried, "I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving home now!"

"Are you sure?" I exclaimed, "I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but I have no choice!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"If that is so... U-umi, may I join y-you?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Of course, Arashi!" she said to my relief, "We're both trapped by the constraints of our society, but if we go out there, we will finally have our own free will!"

I smiled when I heard that for I was happy that I could be with her. I hung on to the gift and decided that I'll give it to her later, for I thought of a special plan in mind.

"Thank you, Umi," I said, feeling my face turn hotter, "Thanks for bringing me along."

She noticed me blushing and began to giggle. As cute as she looked compared to when she was still crying, it made me uneasy.

"Do you know a particular place we can go?" I shyly asked.

"Not really, but I do have an idea," she grinned at me, blushing a little.

We soon departed the place we once called home, finally setting in motion the first few steps of our journey. We brought with us friendship, but little did we know that we would bring home something else.

**Note: That's it for now... I'm still writing chapter 8 and I'm having some trouble with it, but it will be a bit... different from this one. Suggestions for 9th Chapter are accepted! Thanks for everything and don't forget to review!**


	8. Separate Paths: Milotic Tribe

**Note: I made it! Uploaded it just before Sunday was going to end. I'm sorry for being a little late as I have been busy at school and I had to spend some time with my family (because it's Sunday...) So... Either way, Chapter 8's quite different from what we've had so far. Looks like things with Umi and Armik are quite fine, but let's take a look on what's happening back home... (P.S. Umi's parents now have names, as suggested by Daemonic Maid. The names Takashi and Aurelia are a collaboration of Daemonic Maid, eioulfyd, and my effort. So, I sincerely thank the two of you for taking your time to help me in this!)**

Normal POV:

The deep darkness of the dusk had set dark, unsettling mood around. It was evident enough when Umi's father had finally blown his fuse and hit his daughter. That day was definitely not a good day for him.

_Why won't she ever listen_, he thought,_ I provided everything yet she's such a stubborn child._

He had a notion to check up on her room but decided against it, due to his foul mood. After all, who wouldn't be in a bad mood after what Umi had done.

"She'll get over it in the morning," he quickly dismissed.

"Good evening," his wife lovingly greeted him.

No matter how foul his mood was, he couldn't help but smile at that.

"How did things go with Umi, dear?" she asked, ignorant of what had happened. Her husband's smile started to falter after hearing that question, the clouds that were blown away had come back to storm his mood.

"Things... Didn't go so well," he admitted, guilty that he left out the part where he had hit his daughter.

"What happened, Takashi?" she asked, feeling the gravity of the situation, her husband knew that his wife would only use his name when he felt a sense of urgency.

"Nothing! I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning," Takashi replied; hiding the doubt in his eyes.

He quickly fell into a sleep of unrest.

The rays of light shone into his chambers, illuminating the room with a huge collection of vibrant colors, as they reflected off the Royal Couple's scales. The sun was up and the temperature of the sea was beginning to rise to the start of a new day.

Now, moods and emotions practically come and go as they please, just like the weather. While this is true with some, others are not necessarily the same.

Takashi now felt guilty and sorry for his actions to his daughter the previous day, so he planned to apologize to her, thinking he was a little harsh on her, but as soon as he entered her room, only silence greeted him.

_Probably hiding again_, he thought,_ when will she ever learn to act more mature?_

He spent an hour and a half participating in what he thought was a game of hide-and-seek with his daughter... Then, it hit him.

_She left and escaped._

The cold truth finally found its way to him after he panicked and searched every corner. What would his wife say? What kind of a father was he?

_No!_ He thought, trying to justify his actions.

_She was stubborn, so I HAD to use my authority_, he doubtfully thought.

He swam back to his chambers, scared of what he was going to say to his wife. As much as he loved her, there are times when putting up a cold front is necessary.

"Uh... Aurelia, my love?" Takashi started, his usual confidence faded into guilt and unease.

"Yes, dear?" Aurelia gracefully replied, yawning as she had just woken up.

"Uh... Umi... shesgone!" he quickly shot out, horrified at what had just exited his mouth. He felt like a small child who had just said something wrong to a teacher, pressure closing into him. Sweat was pouring out of his elegant and sinuous body.

"Umi's- WHAT?" Aurelia exclaimed, shocked.

Takashi was now panicking. He hesitated, but guiltily admitted what happened the night before.

"TAKASHI! HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS OUR ONLY DAUGHTER!" she choked up, finally losing the calm nature she always put up.

Takashi flinched, from fear and guilt.

"I suppose I could send a search party to find her?" he proposed, looking down on the floor.

Aurelia just sighed, she held back here tears and twisted her golden tail into a knot...

_It was just like that time..._

"I-I'll have it done then," Takashi said, feeling a strong sense of responsibility to overcome his guilt, he then swam out slowly.

* * *

><p>The night before, Armik had also been busy. After all, he needed to make sure his carefully crafted plan would be able to proceed without any flaws. If things went according to plan, he would be able to mold the entire tribe into his personal empire, but most importantly, he would have the most beautiful queen stand by his side. He let out a small chuckle; all he had to do was set up his last precaution. After all, you can never be too careful, right?<p>

He silently sensed the currents. This was the exact location he had noted in the past, he was so sure that it would be beneficiary for him if he could hire _them_ to add to his numbers.

The pitch-black darkness of the seabed was unsettling for those who were not familiar in such a dark environment, but Armik had been here before and knew exactly what he needed from such a dark and gloomy place. Suddenly some red orbs shone, being the only source of light in such a dark place. Others would have run in fear, but Armik only grinned.

"Squalo," Armik called out, "I have an offer for you."

The red orbs came closer and revealed themselves to be the glowing red eyes of a Sharpedo. Endless scars studded his rough black and white hide, but true to his species, his teeth were undamaged as Sharpedo are known to have their teeth grow back immediately if they ever get damaged or lost. IF they ever got damaged or lost, at least.

"Spit out the deal first," Squalo replied with a voice that resembled metal being grounded, "Then we talk."

"How would you like power?" Armik offered.

"Go on, I'm interested," Squalo replied.

"I need am army," Armik began, "If you are able to provide one, I will give you a position once I overthrow and conquer the Milotic Tribe."

"Treason, eh?" the Sharpedo grinned, exposing his teeth, "I don't mind. You got yourself a deal."

Armik chuckled lightly.

_Such a simpleton_, he mused to himself,_ He's obviously not thinking of the many risks. If I take Umi as my wife, I will have no need for his army and just eradicate it with the Milotic Tribe's army that I would sieze control of._

He began to leave, satisfied with his plan. Nothing could go wrong now everything has been set. He had his pawns ready; of course, they would need to be sacrificed later. Maybe he would keep several pawns as rooks and bishops to defend him, their fate is something he could control.

_Like toys_, he thought.

"Good evening, Armik," a cold voice, almost with no feelings, called out to him.

He whirled about and saw the source of the sound, a Gyarados.

"How did an infernal creature like you know my name?" he snarled.

She let out an unearthly laugh, a laugh that gave one the feeling of coldness and cruelty.

"Never underestimate my intelligence network, usurper," she added.

He got into a fighting stance; one small miscalculation could be the undoing of his beautifully formulated masterpiece.

_No_, he thought,_ I must obliterate anything that would get in my way!_

"You need not worry," she continued, "I'm not here to wage war. In fact, I'm here to propose a temporary truce."

Armik took some time to comprehend what she said, how could the truce help?

"How about this," she offered, "I can give you all the information you need, vast streams of information, from my sources, but you'll have to lend me some of your power."

Armik thought about the deal, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra plan.

"Fine, I accept the offer Miss-" Armik replied, mentally computing the possible outcomes for his plan.

"Ikari," she said.

"However," Armik continued, "be warned that once I have acquired what I want, I will not hesitate to eradicate you."

"The same goes for you," she smirked.

After sealing the deal, the two devious conspirators went separate ways.

_It's time to set my plan... into action_, Armik thought.

Yet even he did not predict one possible outcome.

* * *

><p>Things were not going well for Takashi. He had already sent out a search party to look for his precious daughter, but he was also trying to hide the fact of her escape from outsiders of the palace. Worse yet, Armik had chosen the worst possible moment to visit.<p>

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," he greeted politely, "May I see Umi right now?"

"Um... She's busy in her room," Takashi nervously lied.

"Guess I'll just go in myself then," Armik casually said as he swam towards Umi's room.

"NO!" Takashi abruptly stopped him, "I meant, she's really busy right now!"

Armik looked puzzled, but did not ask any questions. Instead, he obediently left.

Takashi sighed in relief; Aurelia was still distraught on their daughter's absence making things harder for him.

"What to do?" Takashi regretted, "Why was I such an idiot?"

Suddenly, he noticed his wife, Aurelia, slowly swimming out. He tried to stop her before she could leave the palace.

"Aurelia, my love, where are you going?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"To find our daughter. If you won't, I WILL!" she choked through her tears.

Her husband wiped her tears off.

"It's going to be dangerous out there," he warned worriedly.

"I don't care!" she answered defiantly.

"Please, Aurelia. If I look for her, will you promise to safely stay in here?" her husband begged.

She thought for a while, but hesitantly nodded; her eyes locked in a mutual understanding with Takashi's.

Takashi bid her farewell and went out, only to be greeted by a puzzled Armik.

"Sir, what do you mean by 'look for her'?" he asked, "Is, is Umi... GONE?"

Takashi was, by now, sweating heavily. He no longer knew what to do; things were all crashing down before him.

"Y-yes," the Milotic of such high social rank stammered.

Armik was enraged to hear this.

"No, ALL my calculations... RUINED!" he yelled, but then he showed a small grin afterwards.

"Why am I so worried," he grinned evilly, "I forgot, I have made a last resort countermeasure. I never expected to use it in such a situation but-"

"Armik, what are you talking about?" Takashi inquired, puzzled with Armik's behaviour.

"Squalo, hold him captive now!" Armik called out, seemingly to nowhere.

A Sharpedo quickly emerged, readily analyzing Takashi.

"How could you Armik?" Takashi said, horror-striken, "I was a fool, Umi's right... All those times..."

"I have no time for your ramblings," Armik impatiently answered, "Squalo, have him held captive right now."

And with that, Armik quickly swam away.

"You're the King of the Milotic Tribe, aren't you?" Squalo inquired with a toothy grin.

"Yes," Takashi replied, preparing to engage into battle.

"Thought so," Squalo continued, "Then I have no choice but to eliminate you!"

"You have no chance of winning against me!" the proud King replied, now angry that he had fallen for Armik's false acts of kindness.

"Exactly!" Squalo confirmed, "Which is why I won't be doing the fighting. Commanders Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, assume position!"

Three Sharpedo emerged and bowed before their leader, showing respect for Squalo's rank.

"You have one order only," Squalo bellowed, "Hold the Milotic captive! I don't care how you do it!"

Squalo swam away as the three Sharpedo were left to encircle Takashi, preventing any escape.

"Three against one? That's not fair," Takashi said, now feeling doubtful of his victory.

Takashi looked around to call to his palace guards but the Three Commanders had knocked down every Kingdra in sight already.

Without warning, the Sharpedo named Alpha launched himself at Takashi, trying to hit him with Night Slash, however Takashi quickly dodged, as he was not a stranger to battle.

The Three Commanders now positioned themselves in a triangular angle all around Takashi.

Takashi let loose an Ice Beam, hoping to freeze one of them. The Ice Beam had hit Gamma, however, while Gamma was being hit, Alpha quickly struck a Night Slash on Takashi, immediately followed by a Crunch attack by Beta. A finisher Giga Impact from Gamma immediately followed after Takashi had broken out of the Crunch, realizing he was too late.

Everything went black for Takashi. The last thing he could hear was Aurelia being attacked as well.

"Aurelia... My love... N-no, I-I've... failed," he muttered, before drifting into unconsciousness.

**Note: Oh boy, things certainly aren't looking good for Takashi. I'll think on whether to continue Umi and Arashi's side or Takashi and Aurelia's side of the story in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this and please do leave your opinions, however small, in the reviews... Hey, it helps! And since I've been having some trouble in Chapter 9, I'd greatly appreciate it if you give some suggestions... Oh well, 'till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Note: This is the first time I'm doing this but according to suggestions from eiuolfyd and Daemonic Maid, this chapter is split in half. For now, this will only show Umi's POV, but I'll upload Arashi's soon. Here's the 9th Chappie! I promise I'll upload the second half soon! **

Umi's POV:

Everything was black, no- not the black that gives you a sense of hollowness; instead, it was a black that gave the up-and-down unnerving feeling.

I was in a dark space. There was nothing that stood out, nothing that indicated where I was; nothing, just nothing.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a huge, dark cavern. The room was mostly filled with limestone and the ceiling stretched into a never-ending sea of black.

"Where... am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

_Silence..._

I tried to recall what had happened and how I got here. But... I had the faintest clue of what had happened, other than the fact my head hurts.

But my memory finally yielded a single word...

_Arashi._

Arashi... WHAT! Where was he? Why am I alone? Was he not with me? Is he alright too?

A thousand questions were bubbling in my head, yet I had no idea or memory of how I ended up alone in this deep, dark cavern.

_There must be a way,_ I thought, _a way out of here..._

I began to swim around, navigating (or trying to navigate, to be precise) my way through the cavern.

The cavern must be very spacious, for not once have I felt a solid wall. The only thing solid I could feel was the limestone floor that I occasionally rested on. I could, however, feel "walls", walls of water pressure at lest, which could indicate the uneven depths of the cavern. I was about to lose hope when a voice called out to me.

"You have fallen into our domain, escape is futile," the voice echoed, reverberating from the darkness.

_Great to know, _I thought in a sarcastic tone,_ as if my hopelessness wasn't bad enough._

Nevertheless, the voice seemed familiar to me. My stream of memories began to tug, all it needed was a little current to push through the dam that's blocking my memories.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying hard to recall the events prior to being trapped in this cavern yet somehow realizing the voice was that of a male.

"Humph! Must I tell you?" the voice answered, "You already know! So stop playing back and give me back my son!"

What was he talking about? I certainly do not know the name of someone I cannot see. And I CERTAINLY don't know about his son!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I protested.

"You might as well just start speaking, because here in the dark, there are more of us than you!" the voice spat back.

He's persistent, is he? I don't care who or what he is or how many I'm facing, but IF he's the reason why Arashi is missing, he'll pay!

"I TOLD YOU," I angrily hissed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

The voice sighed; whispers were heard as if it was discussing something with its unseen comrades.

For a moment there was silence, I thought that I was starting to lose it; the darkness must be driving me crazy.

But suddenly the voice resumed, "I am sorry, but I have no other option but to resort to force."

Great! So now I know two things: one good and bad. The good news is that I'm not crazy, but the bad news is... The voice is real...

The figure soon showed itself, a silhouette of a long eel-like thing was all I could see. Sharp teeth lined its mouth and its tail ended in a small fishlike shape.

This was the last thing needed to jag my memory... It now makes sense! My regained memory came flowing back like a river flowing out from a broken dam.

_Arashi and I were swimming off into deeper territories far from home. We felt more secure and at ease far from home._

_I gazed lovingly at him, slightly blushing while he coiled his own tail, quizzically thinking for a suitable place for the two of us to spend the night._

"_Where do you think we should stay, Umi?" he asked me._

"_I'm fine with any place as long as I'm with you," I accidentally blurted out._

_Arashi started to blush and turn away from me to his embarrassment while I was sheepishly grinning when he wasn't looking._

_We swam together across the sea, Arashi heroically fighting the ocean currents as I secretly watched him from behind._

_Sooner or later, dusk came upon us. Arashi had found a shallow area with several beds of seaweed to cushion us in our sleep._

"_Well, Umi... what do you think?" he questioned nervously, apparently trying to seel my approval on the place we were camping out._

_Not wanting to upset him, I naturally complimented him, "Oh, it's wonderful."_

_His face was red by now, but I soon noticed it was because of me involuntarily coiling my tail around his._

"_Erm... Well... Uh... Sorry!" I nervously stammered, quickly taking back my tail._

_Arashi shyly smiled back, which made me do the same._

_I slowly lay down, next to Arashi. (Much to his discomfort and shyness...)_

_I secretly smiled, leaning my head slowly against his pristine blue body. (He must have flinched as I did so.)_

"_Umi?" he slowly asked, looking up at the stars, "Well... There's something I want to tell you."_

_I smiled._

"_Yes?" I replied._

_He lifted his head and tried to arrange his small pile of belongings._

"_Well... Uh... I wanted to g-give you something," he nervously stuttered as he clumsily searched through his belongings._

_I smiled shyly. He truly does care about me... If only he knew... how much he meant to me..._

_All of a sudden, a screech rang out somewhere in the corners._

"_There, that's what he looked like!" a rough voice hastily barked, "That's the one who kidnapped my son!"_

_Arashi and I jolted upright. It seemed like we had company._

_A Huntail swam straight at us, accompanied by others of his kind. He immediately launched himself into a Crunch attack at me._

_Arashi was worried and concerned upon seeing me injured and tried to fight back, but he quickly fell victim to a Confuse Ray attack._

_I tried to strike back, but I was still cringing from the attack inflicted upon me._

_Arashi was now very dizzy, making him an easy target for all the Huntail._

_I had to do something!_

_I tried to fight back, but all the Huntail were already unleashing their barrage of Crunch attacks at me._

"_Arashi, h-help!" I cried._

_Then something hit me in the head. I felt numb, and then the whole world faded before me._

"You were the one who attacked me!" I yelled at the silhouette upon remembering the events that happened.

"And you were that vile criminal who kidnapped my son!" the silhouette, which upon closer inspection revealed itself to be a Huntail, angrily replied.

I tried to explain, "I told you so, I never did!"

"Humph! I won't believe another lie from your cruel tongue," he angrily answered, "It all ends now!"

He charged into battle as soon as he had finished talking.

The battlefield was much to his advantage as I knew that all Huntail mainly spend their lives in the dark and their eyesight have adapted to an environment of such. However, for Arashi, I will NOT LOSE!

"What have you done to Arashi?" I angrily yelled, charging up an Ice Beam.

"The Gyarados?" he replied, "None of your business!"

I launched an Ice Beam at full force straight at him, but he seemed unfazed from the attack.

He retaliated by charging straight at me with a Waterfall attack.

I barely felt any pain due to being resistant to Water-type attacks, however, most of my attacks were as ineffective as his attacks.

I had hoped that I would get a lucky break and freeze him with the next Ice Beam I launched but he just charged at me with Waterfall again, unfazed from my attack.

Now, Waterfall wasn't an effective attack against a Milotic, but that annoying Huntail somehow got lucky and managed to land a critical hit on me.

I screamed as I writhed in pain.

_No! I will not give up! Not now, never!_

I quickly came to my senses and used Recover. I felt relieved upon feeling the refreshing glow that healed most of, if not all, my wounds.

The Huntail hesitated, but continued to charge forward, but this time he used Crunch.

He sank his dirty fangs into my tender and smooth skin, and again I felt a searing pain.

I charged up all my energy and fired another Ice Beam at him. This time, I got lucky; he was frozen from my attack even if it was not effective. I took advantage of this moment to use Recover to cleanse and heal the remaining wounds. Afterwards, I mustered all my strength and launched a Hydro Pump straight at him.

It may not be very effective, but it was my strongest attack, and that had to count for something.

The Huntail was still frozen solid and had no choice but to take the blunt of my attack.

I charged up another Hydro Pump, carefully aiming at my non-moving target. The huge pressure of water made it hard to aim even a non-moving target. I carefully blasted the attack at my target which had hit for the second time in succession. It took a lot out of me but I'm willing to do anything to win this fight!

The Huntail finally thawed out and counterattacked with a Crunch attack. His dirty fangs once again drove deep down my cream colored skin, but I noticed that he was getting weaker. This made a small spark of hope flare up inside me until it turned into a huge conflagration.

I charged up another Hydro Pump. This time, I found it difficult to aim for my target was now able to move, Hydro Pump is generally a strong yet inaccurate attack. Aiming for the now-moving target was hard, due to the huge volume of water being prepared in my body made concentration unbearable.

I breathed a small prayer of luck that the attack would hit; I was going to risk everything in this all-or-nothing attack!

I took a lucky aim and fired the Hydro Pump attack from my mouth. I closed my eyes as I felt the tremendous amount of water gushing out of my body with a tremendous force. Indeed, it was strong; I just hoped that it hit him.

I opened my eyes and saw that the Huntail was defeated; he lay on the cavern floor, cringing in pain.

"M-my son," he cried in a frustrated manner, "I-I'll n-never see him again."

I felt intrigued by what he had said, so I asked, "Why DID you accuse me of kidnapping your son anyway?"

"Don't play dumb," he replied, eyes full of loathing, "The other day, some Milotic went rampant and yelled something about his plan being ruined, he took his anger out on my son when he approached him!

"Immediately after the thrashing, he took my son with him, however, my species isn't known for speed and so I wasn't able to catch up.

"He had wanted to gain the cooperation of my tribe and I suspect that he's holding my son hostage to do so...

"Don't try to deny the fact that it wasn't you who had done so, for Milotic aren't exactly found in these parts at all."

I felt numb after hearing that story. He... Could _he_ be Armik? Then he must be out to hunt me down, this is definitely not good.

"He?" I asked, "Um... excuse me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl..."

The Huntail froze upon hearing my words; he seemed to realize that he had the wrong Milotic... Apparently, he realized it too late... I wonder how he even mistook me for Armik. Male Milotic generally had shorter hair than us females, so much for Huntail having developed eyesight in the dark.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, looking down at the cavern floor.

"It's just that, I'm very worried about my son," he teared up.

"That's okay," I sympathized, "It's only natural for a parent to be worried about their children."

I felt guilty for saying that though, as I was the one who had escaped from home while this poor Huntail's son got kidnapped and had no desire to be separated from his parent.

I shook myself out of the thought; I had to find out more about the Milotic he mentioned.

"Do you happen to know the name of the Milotic you talked about?" I inquired.

"No," the Huntail replied, "but he once asked to gain the cooperation of my tribe to hunt for someone named 'Umi'. He's even willing to pay for a huge sum, however, I forbid the tribe members from doing so for I found that wrong and because of that he took away my son."

My eyes widened.

"Armik," I muttered.

The Huntail raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Yes," I explained, "he's not very pleasant either."

The Huntail began to excitedly ask, "Do you think you can help me find my son?"

I pondered about it for a while...

"I'll inform you if I come across him," I answered abruptly.

"Thank you," the Huntail said in a grateful tone.

"Well, may I ask you one favour?" I sheepishly asked.

"Why not?" the Huntail replied.

I started, "Before you attacked me, I was with a Gyarados-"

"Oh, him," he interrupted, "he's being held captive by the Gorebyss under my wife's command."

"Can you free him?" I begged.

"Yes, but we have to hurry, my wife can be kind and loving but at times she can be harsh when it concerns our child," he explained.

"If that is true, we have to hurry now!" I exclaimed, gesturing for him to lead the way.

The Huntail wasted no time in leading the way; he swam out and led me through the maze hidden within the dark recesses of the cavern. After that, we broke into an all-out frantic swim fearing we would run out of time.

_I'm coming for you Arashi... I'm coming..._

**Note: And that's it for now, I promise that Arashi's POV will follow soon after this! Please review, every opinion counts, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Note: Here it is! Part 2 of Chapter 9. I needed to do some research for names here and I would very much like to thank Jordan-TheFox for helping with the names. Also, thanks a lot for the reviews. They were just what I needed to continue writing!**

Arashi's POV:

Things were starting to clear up now out here in the open space, I never felt so happy, so joyful, so... _free_.

I stole a glance at Umi, who swam slowly behind me. I couldn't help but smile to the fact that it was she who had allowed me to come along.

I wanted to speak to her to break the silence yet my shyness prevented me from doing so.

I finally decided to break the ice and asked her, "Where do you think we should stay, Umi?"

"I'm fine with any place as long as I'm with you," she replied.

I don't know if she's doing this on purpose, but if she is, she's definitely doing a good job of making me as uncomfortable as possible as my face was already burning.

We spent the whole day swimming through the pristine blue ocean. The reflection of light after passing through the rippling ocean currents made Umi sparkle like the Sapphire I was going to give her... Oh! I had almost forgotten! I've had it with me ever since I've left my tribe but failed to give it to her... I wonder if it is even time to do so...

Soon, the dark spell of dusk had fallen upon us. By that time, I had managed to find a suitable place for us to spend the night. I had found a spot secluded from the harsh ocean currents, soft warm sand dotted the seabed along with the healthy green glow of seaweed to cushion us in our sleep.

"Well, Umi... what do you think?" I eagerly asked.

Her face seemed to light up upon hearing my voice.

"Oh, it's wonderful," she complimented as she coiled her tail around mine.

I slightly turned red after she had done so. I don't know how she's able to make me feel really uncomfortable just like that.

She suddenly noticed what she was doing and, in a fit of embarrassment, quickly pulled her tail back.

"Erm... Well... Uh... Sorry!" Umi stammered, obviously showing that she was also embarrassed by her actions too.

She slowly laid down right next to me, which slightly unnerved me. She didn't seem to notice and rested her head on my body, which I couldn't help but smile a little.

_Maybe... I should give it to her now?_

No! What was I thinking... Not yet, she might suspect something if I do so right now...

_You'll have to tell her sooner or later_, Kip's voice rang in my head.

I sighed. I tried to muster all my courage. It took about ten minutes for me to muster enough courage to open my mouth and speak.

"Umi?" I asked, avoiding her eyes and looking upwards.

I slowly continued, "Well... There's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" she smiled, apparently blushing a little too.

"Well... Uh... I wanted to g-give you something..." the words hopelessly sailed out of my mouth.

At that moment, I began clumsily searching for the small blue gem. I hated the fact that whenever she made me nervous, I somehow managed to look like a cluttering fool in front of her.

All of a sudden, a screech-like sound rang out and shattered my eardrums.

"There, that's what he looked like!" a voice hastily boomed, "That's the one who kidnapped my son!"

By now, Umi and I were alerted to the fact that we were not alone, and from what the voices were saying, this might not be good company.

A Huntail hastily swam up to us; the Huntail launched himself forward attacking Umi with a Crunch attack.

I was worried upon seeing her injured. I had to do something! I tried to fight back but the other Huntail had already dispatched me with a Confuse Ray attack.

After the odd ray had hit me, everything became a blur. The whole world was a mix of colors and I could not even differentiate who was who.

I had one chance. I would risk my strongest attack. If it hit, we would be saved; however, if it missed, things would go bad... _very_ bad.

I lunged forward and used an attack that I rarely ever used: Thrash. I thrashed about and, because I was still confused, hit something rough and... _hard_.

The last thing I heard was Umi crying out to me for help, but I had soon passed out after the concussion.

* * *

><p>I slowly stirred awake, there was an awful pain in my head and my body felt sore after all that.<p>

Everything was still a blur, but it slowly faded. When I soon came to my senses, I quickly surveyed the area.

I was in a bright and spacious cavern; the cavern had numerous holes as though the cavern was a combination of numerous internal chambers of a coral bed.

I tried to lift my body and swim out, but just as I moved, a searing pain shot through my body.

_It must've been because of the Thrash attack that missed_, I thought.

I lay down on the rough and sandy floor to ease the pain. I hope nothing like this happened to Umi... Umi! No! That Huntail better not touch her! I don't care what I have to give to keep her safe, even my life.

After the pain faded, I immediately shot upwards and began to swim out the cavern.

"Halt," a voice called out.

I turned around and immediately recognized the speaker, however distant, to be a Gorebyss... a female one to be precise.

Gorebyss had long bodies that were mostly pink in coloration, their lips curve together to make a sharp beak-like mouth, they also had an upper fin and lower fin bringing about a resemblance to a Huntail's tail and they also had a purple tail, which bore a resemblance to the fin on a Huntail's head. Gorebyss are also known to thrive in Southern Seas though I had no clue of our present location.

"What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed with such a short and informal response.

"My son," she sternly said, "was kidnapped by that Milotic you were with!"

She had yelled quite ferociously with an accusing glare that pierced my eyes. However, seeing that this could just be a misunderstanding, I decided not to argue yet and explain it to her instead.

"No, you must be mistaken," I assured, trying to defend Umi.

"My husband saw everything with his own eyes!" she spat angrily, "Are you denying everything my husband saw? Tell me the location of my son, and you might not suffer the same fate as he!"

_He_? I thought, _This must be it! This could be the contradiction that I could use to turn the whole situation against her! Noting that she never saw the crime herself, she will not be able to defend herself with no such evidence against my claim!_

"Um..." I started, "you never saw the Milotic firsthand, have you?"

She firmly shook her head, "No."

"Then how'd you know it was a _he_ and not a _she_ for my partner, erm- friend is actually a girl," I explained, "and since you have not witnessed the crime yourself, you have no right to accuse her of such actions without at least hearing her out!"

"LIES!" she yelled, her temper probably reaching boiling point already, "I cannot trust your words, for you are an ally of the kidnapper. Therefore, I owe you no more mercy, only destruction."

Crud! Just what I wanted, another battle... Who knew parents could be so unreasonable when they have problems concerning their children. Still, I better be thankful that this was just a Gorebyss... Back at my tribe, a fellow Gyarados had lost her child and went on a four week rampage, the sight after she had calmed down was not... very pretty...

I quickly tried to escape; I was so close to one of those holes...

And somehow I stopped, my body was being held in a definite area, I couldn't move any direction no matter how much I tried. I turned around to see that the Gorebyss had blocked my escape with an attack called Psychic.

"I have no time for this! I have to find Umi!" I cursed to myself.

I quickly retaliated with a Stone Edge, however, the Gorebyss gracefully dodged the powerful yet inaccurate attack.

"First you aid in taking away my son, now you dare fight back!" she angrily scorned while launching a Water Pulse attack.

The Water Pulse attack, although not very effective to my kind, managed to confuse me which minimized my chances of escaping.

I had to strike back, I just had to. I immediately tried to launch another Stone Edge attack even though I was confused. I didn't know if I had successfully hit her until I heard a groan from her. Finally! A lucky break, if only I could just escape...

Before I could do anything, I was hit hard with Psychic again. Thankfully, I snapped out of my confusion and struck back with my Waterfall attack.

Although it was not very effective, my odds of winning were becoming quite evident. However, she turned the tides when several Gorebyss and Huntail surrounded and outnumbered me. Things were looking bad as they closed in on me. Then, I suddenly struck an idea. I slowly waited for any of the opponents to draw closer. When they finally came crowding around, I quickly shoved one of them, a Huntail apparently, to block one of the Gorebyss's attacks and it started a riot or confusion among them. While they were busy fighting in such a small space, I quietly slipped out.

I swam as far as I could, only stopping after reaching a considerable distance to recover from the battle I just had. I hoped that Umi was okay... I couldn't bear the thought of her in such a dangerous situation.

I surveyed my surroundings and easily identified it as the location Umi and I were attacked. I quickly scooped up my important belongings (especially the gift) and began to ponder on my next move.

I looked down at the blue gem and sighed.

_Will I ever see you again, Umi_? I thought.

I shook my head out of such painful thoughts; I shouldn't be wasting time sulking when I could be finding her right now.

I paced back and forth, thinking of where she could possibly be, but then I heard the faint sound of a child crying.

I followed the sound over to a rock in an unnoticed corner of the reef; there I found a small injured Clamperl.

Clamperl were mainly small Pokémon. Their bodies consist of two halves of a shell to protect their soft flesh inside, atop their flesh lie a single pearl which is where their face is located. Clamperl also have numerous scratches on their five-ridged shell to determine how old one is.

I approached the little thing; however it quickly noticed my presence.

"Who's there?" the Clamperl yelled.

"I-I'm just here to help!" I tried to convince the terrified Clamperl.

The young Clamperl apparently didn't trust me and, in a nervous frenzy, jumped up at me and Clamped onto my scaly flesh.

I yelped in pain, but (sometime later) I managed to shake him off without hurting him.

It took a while, but I managed to calm him down and heal some of his injuries.

"So..." I began to ask, "are you lost?"

The Clamperl nodded, well... at least slightly considering the heavy shell that covered his body.

"Well," he began to explain, "some Milotic attacked me after thrashing about the area.

"I was injured and wanted to escape but he had beat me up real badly which hindered my attempts to move. He was about to leave me after seeing my dad come after him, but he muttered to himself about using me to blackmail dad into cooperating with his search for someone named Umi.

"Later, however... I managed to escape while he was careless and ended up here without my parents." he ended, teary-eyed.

I froze upon hearing his tale. A Milotic... searching for Umi... Could it be that Arr-, what's his name? Armik! Could it be that Milotic Umi disliked so much? No... It's too early to imply, I barely even know the guy.

"You must have been through a lot," I whispered, trying to comfort the little guy.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a thought struck me.

"Say," I began to ask, "do your parents happen to be a Huntail and a Gorebyss?"

Clamperl, Huntail and Gorebyss all belong in the same evolutionary family. A Clamperl is able to evolve into either Huntail or Gorebyss upon exposure to a DeepSeaTooth or DeepSeaScale respectively. So, the logical conclusion would be that this Clamperl could be the "kidnapped" son!

The young child looked puzzled but nodded in confirmation.

I knew it! If I brought him back to the Gorebyss I had met earlier, I might be able to clear Umi's name and put her out of any danger!

I made a friendly gesture to the Clamperl, "I could take you back to your parents, I met them earlier!"

The young child's face brightened up, "Really?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but I need your help in clearing the name of my friend, whom they have accused of kidnapping you..."

The Clamperl sighed apologetically, "I see... Mom and Dad are always like that, I guess it's just because they care for me... I hope you understand..."

I nodded. I understood how parents feel about their children.

_Speaking of which, dad's probably worried about you!_

I shook my head. No, no matter what, I will not turn back.

After some preparations, I escorted the young Clamperl back to the cavern. Upon arriving, some Gorebyss and Huntail immediately took notice and immediately started to attack me.

They apparently thought I was holding the little guy hostage. They all launched Ice Beams at me, which I had no choice but to counter with a well-timed Aqua Tail.

Suddenly, the Gorebyss that I had battled finally emerged from the commotion of the other Gorebyss and Huntail.

"Hagamuri!" she cried with joy.

"Mom!" the small Clamperl returned her reply and swam off to her.

After mother and son had reunited, the Gorebyss regained her composure and looked towards my direction.

"You have fooled me," she said angrily, "you ran away claiming you didn't know anything and now you come here sailing with my son. Coincidence? I think not."

Uh-oh, things don't seem to be looking good for me, all the other Gorebyss and Huntail were also staring straight at me charging their attacks.

"STOP!" a voice yelled.

Everyone froze, and turned around in a puzzled manner wondering who had said that. But the one most puzzled was the Gorebyss mother.

"Hagamuri," she asked her son, "what is the meaning of this?"

Mother and son were soon locked in a discussion; I couldn't hear anything through the barely audible whispers.

The Gorebyss sighed and blushed red in humiliation.

She turned towards me and said, "I'm so very sorry about my behaviour to you. I must thank you though, for rescuing my son. Is there any way I may compensate for my rude behaviour?"

"That's okay," I eagerly replied, "But may I ask, where my part- I mean, friend is?"

The Gorebyss gravely replied, "I'm sorry, but she is currently with my husband. You see, he doesn't have a good temper..."

I began to worry, "What do I do then?"

"If we hurry," she answered, "We might be able to make it in time to save your mate."

I blushed what she said.

"Um... We're just friends," I shyly corrected her.

Her eyes twinkled upon hearing me shyly deny what she said.

"Well, there's always such a thing as first impressions," she smiled slyly, "and know that first impressions may factor more than just a prediction for the future."

I blushed even harder but dismissed it quickly.

"Can you lead the way to her? Please! We don't have much time," I pleaded, bringing her back to her seriousness.

We both swam out hurriedly.

Umi was at stake here. I have to get to her...

_Wait for me... I'll be there for you, Umi... Just wait..._

**Note: And that's it for Chapter 9. Poor Arashi, he doesn't know that Umi's not in danger anymore, does he? He's stressing himself over nothing. Either way, I'm still trying to think on what to write for Chapter 10, I don't know if I'm gonna continue Umi and Arashi's story or what's happening back at the Milotic and Gyarados tribes. Suggestions for chapter 10 will be very much appreciated. Hope you all had fun reading this chapter, it was quite difficult to right. Don't forget to leave a review, however short. I love opinions. Seeya then~**


	11. Separate Paths: Anticipation of Plans

**Note: Here it is! Daemonic Maid suggested that I write more on what's happenning back with Armik... Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Normal POV:

Everything wasn't going well for Takashi. He was beaten up, his daughter was lost out there, and he had failed to save his wife AND daughter.

Takashi slowly stirred awake. His head was still hurting from the beating that he had just been through. But as soon as he regained his senses, he panicked as he recognized the dark environment around him to be the dungeon.

_Why did I have to trust that Armik?_ He scolded himself. Despite the numerous times his beloved daughter, Umi, had warned him, he had disregarded everything she said. Now he was regretting that he did so.

He swam around in the darkness, ashamed to be helpless despite being the King. After his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw a faint figure on the ground. His eyes widened upon seeing the figure.

"Aurelia!" he panicked as he rushed to her still figure, unconscious on the gritty dungeon floor.

He breathed a sigh of relief after determining that she was still alive.

"Aurelia, please wake up!" he begged, trying to wake her up to no avail.

He sighed. He dropped down and wrapped his tail around her body. Afterwards, he hoisted her up onto his snakelike body and coiled it around hers securely to make sure she won't fall off. He had to find a way out, but he just couldn't leave her alone. Takashi generally knew that his species isn't exactly a species that can be lifted easily. Apparently, a Milotic weighs 162 kg _on average_ and he was_ not_ eager to find out if that was true.

Even so, he still managed to lift his unconscious partner as he explored the darkness of the dungeon.

After much wandering in the dark, Takashi could deduce that the dungeon had a rectangular parameter and a locked door in the northern length. The dungeon was as big as a small hallway, yet he did not find it to be a spacey room.

Carrying Aurelia around had also made him too weak to even try breaking down the door.

By this time, Aurelia had begun to stir awake. She groaned for she felt sore from the thrashing that she was not excused to.

"Ohh... My head hurts," she groaned, "W-what... happened?"

Takashi immediately directed all his attention to his partner.

"Aurelia! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

Then, he immediately proceeded to ask in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my dear," she groaned in pain, "where are we?"

Takashi shifted his weight in guilt. He hesitated and slowly explained everything to his wife. Aurelia had no choice but to bear the horrible news. She sat on the dungeon floor, frozen with an expression of sheer horror.

"W-what a-about Umi?" Aurelia exclaimed worriedly.

"There, there," Takashi guiltily comforted her," I'm sure we'll find her."

Although his face showed a small smile to reassure Aurelia, he felt quite the opposite in his heart. He was feeling quite guilty on what was now happening, his heart was beating rapidly, he thought it might've just rip itself out of his chest.

_What have I done?_ he questioned himself.

He shook his head.

_I shouldn't be wasting time blaming myself_, he encouraged himself,_ What's past is past! For now, I have to concentrate on what I CAN do!_

Aurelia had collapsed, too weak to move after that battle _and _hearing the dreadful news.

"Is that a promise?" she weakly asked.

Takashi didn't want to promise something he was unsure of, but the guilt that stabbed his heart made him feel like he had to do something to compensate for what he had done.

"Yes, my love," he warmly said, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Armik was quite pleased. He had managed to seize the throne all for himself when he had said that the King had stepped down and passed on leadership to him before he disappeared. Most of the fools had believed him, though some of the Tribe who refused to believe him needed some "coaxing" from the Sharpedo.<p>

Armik sighed contentedly as he watched the entire span of land that made up the Milotic Tribe, all this he watched from the room that Takashi and his wife had _used_ to occupy. It was all _his _now. Everything he had ever dreamed of, everything he wanted to own; riches, splendour, all _his_ now.

Yet, he still had one more craving. All of this was nothing compared to his final craving. He wanted a Queen. Only the most beautiful Milotic would be suitable for one as great as him. And that one Milotic he had always wanted for a Queen was-

"Umi," he muttered, an evil grin plastered across his face.

* * *

><p>Ikari was amused with Armik's scheme. She had just left him alone with the information on the Milotic Tribe that she was planning to use on conquering it and in one day, he had already seized leadership of the tribe.<p>

Maybe Armik was really going to be of use to her... But that would also make him a top-level threat...

_No matter_, she thought. She had lent some infantry from the Sharpedo that were so loyal to that lone Milotic.

She would utilize them to do the same to her tribe.

_And once I hold power over all these Gyarados_, she smiled as she thought, _I will eradicate that fool, Armik, and his tribe. His tribe that had SHUNNED my ancestors! I shall exact revenge! But, no... I won't stop at the Milotic Tribe... I won't stop until all these lands are... mine!_

She smiled and thought about her plan... It truly was magnificent... But alas, she'd have to wait for Armik to make his move before she can make her first move. But she did not mind.

_After all, all good things come to those who wait..._

* * *

><p>Takashi panted as he slammed himself once more to the dungeon door. However, the dungeon door did not yield.<p>

All Aurelia could do was lay back down and rest after all she had been through.

She looked sad and disappointed with what had happened. This did not make her husband, Takashi, feel any better as he shamefully tried to slam down the locked door again and again.

He suddenly stopped, which caught Aurelia's attention quickly.

"Dear?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Shh..." he answered in a panicked manner.

"Someone's coming," he whispered back to her.

The two immediately hid behind each side of the wall around the door. They both knew that this could be their only opportunity to escape.

They shared a small glance at each other as the door slowly started to open.

The door soon opened, but before the two could make a move, two Sharpedo immediately swam out from the door and subdued them, pinning them back to the walls. Armik calmly swam between the two Sharpedo.

"Why good afternoon, Your Highness," he mocked, sneering at Takashi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Takashi angrily scolded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Armik calmly replied, ignoring Takashi's murderous expression.

Takashi scowled at Armik but, Armik completely ignored him and went on to explain everything.

"There were always two things that I desperately wanted from you," he explained while swimming back and forth, "These were your leadership and... your daughter. I have to admit that I originally planned to obtain your daughter in marriage first, and then use her to acquire your throne. But alas, things change... So now, I need YOUR throne... to get my Queen."

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Takashi gasped in horror.

Aurelia could do nothing but sob helplessly in the corner she was being subdued in. She had taken so much physical and emotional stress to the point that she couldn't do anything about her captors, she couldn't do anything to help her husband either.

Armik showed a small sinister grin.

"Oh, enough about me... Instead," he taunted, "why not dwell on why I'm here right now?"

Takashi couldn't take no more. He wanted the one who caused him all this misery to just... disappear!

"TO MOCK US OF COURSE!" he snapped in fury, "YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS MISERY, SO AT LEAST JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GIVE ME SOME REST!"

Armik merely smiled, Takashi's outburst mainly showed anger... But Armik was sensing something else... Was that fear?

_Fear, eh?_ he grinned crookedly as he thought,_ So he DOES recognize his mistakes. How... delectable!_

"Oh... Is it really me who caused you all this misery?" he mocked, trying to play with Takashi's mind.

"It was actually... you!" he continued, "You brought this down to yourself! Your actions brought you down to this one place that reeks of failure and fear. You blame it on me... because you are afraid to admit that it was you all along who caused all this."

Takashi froze. Was it true? Was it really he who had been the root of this?

_No!_ he thought, _That can't be!_

He closed his eyes, bearing the mental torture. Armik merely smiled, having achieved what he wanted: to break down Takashi's emotional strength so he could get... _that_.

"Now... Back to the topic," Armik continued, "you are wrong... I didn't come here to mock you... In fact, I have much better plans for you, the two of you to be precise."

Takashi nervously bit his lip. What would Armik want with him, or even worse, Aurelia?

"Listen, Armik," he reasoned out, "you already have power, riches, and my lands. What more could you want with us? Please, spare at least Aurelia from whatever devious plan you have in mind."

Armik chuckled evilly, inhaling the fear emanating fromTakashi's broken personality... Armik enjoyed the fear of others... It made him... stronger.

"I'm sorry to say but," he paused, trying to unnerve the royal couple.

He continued, "You will BOTH not be spared from anything. Umi is now gone because of you now... It's time for your punishment!"

Takashi tried to protest but was cut off by Armik.

"UNLESS!" he continued, "you cooperate with me. I swear, no harm will befall you... or Aurelia for that matter... But if I sense as much as an air of hostility... Aurelia might not enjoy her... _punishment_, would she?"

Takashi remained silent, eyes full of loathing towards Armik. But he gave in and sighed.

"Alright," he uttered, his will completely crushed.

Armik's eyes twinkled maliciously as he grinned.

"Oh... This is going to be so much..._ fun_," Armik chuckled evilly.

**Note: Well, that's all for this chappie guys! I'm still writng chapter 11 right now, but I guess I'll manage it by the end of the week. Please review! Remember, every opinion counts. Sincerely, thanks~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry for the late upload, I forgot about the fact that my periodic exams started the previous week and they just ended today. Well at least I got this done anyway, right? Please do go on ahead and read this chapter then. ^^**

Umi's POV:

I swam through the ocean currents as fast as I can. I could feel the delicate tingle of the currents as I sped forward.

The Huntail was panting heavily behind me for although he was much stronger than me, I was way faster than he.

I paused and waited for him to catch up, as he had the directions to my destination.

"So, where next?" I asked in a hurry, not wanting to waste another second.

"Huff... Just... keep... continuing... to... your... right," the Huntail panted, exhausted from trying to keep up with me.

I beckoned him to move faster as I continued to rush in the direction he told me. I was worried if Arashi would be hurt or something, I couldn't even sit still for a second. The simple thought of Arashi in pain made me grimace.

"You... must really be close to him, eh?" the Huntail teased, rejuvenated somehow by the laughter.

"WHA-," I snapped back to reality, "NO! I mean, yes! Close as in friends at least!"

The Huntail just grinned, his eyes showing that he didn't believe in anything that I said.

"Enough wasting time!" I barked back and continued to speed forward, leaving him far off behind me, much to his dismay.

After much tiresome swimming through the ocean, we came across several Gorebyss that swam past us.

The Huntail immediately commanded them to stop.

"Where is the prisoner?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"He's with your partner, sir," one of them gracefully answered.

"But waut," another one interjected.

"She just left in search of you. But it seems you have arrived here first. She wanted to tell you that the Milotic is innocent," the final Gorebyss continued.

"Of course she's innocent! That's why I rushed back here in the first place!" the Huntail barked.

"So... Arashi isn't in any danger?" I asked innocently.

The Gorebyss shook her head, "No. He was, in fact, worried about you and left along with our mistress to inform our master that you were not to be harmed."

I smiled in joy, feeling relieved that Arashi was safe. I tried to suppress my smile though, for I wouldn't want the Huntail to mention any of this to Arashi. He might misinterpret my actions, and I definitely do not want that happening.

"What are we waiting for?" I excitedly yelped to the Huntail.

I quickly swam all the way back, forgetting about my exhaustion. I just wanted to see Arashi again, I didn't even remember feeling any exhaustion at all. The Huntail, however, was far off behind me in his exhaustion.

I kept on speeding forward until I saw a figure swimming distantly... I knew immediately that it was Arashi, it HAD to be! I just knew it!

I joyfully charged forward, playfully slamming him with my body.

"Arashi!" I giggled as I embraced him. I was overjoyed to feel the warmth of being able to see him again.

The Huntail and Gorebyss just kept their distance, watching us in the middle while sharing the same sly smile.

Arashi seemed to be glad to see me too, as he never pulled back from the embrace... Instead, he returned it. For a moment, I let go of all my worries... I felt safe in his embrace...

This moment was ruined, however, when Arashi remembered about the Huntail and Gorebyss and released me from his embrace, slightly blushing...

"Sorry," we both apologized in unison to each other.

The Huntail and Gorebyss also seemed quite pleased to see each other again.

"Unagi! Hagamuri has been found and rescued by this kind Gyarados!" the Gorebyss said wuith unmistakable gratefulness.

The Huntail smiled weakly upon hearing the news, signs of fatigue showing on his face. But the mere news of that had erased all signs of sorrow in his face...

"Oh, thank goodness!" he exclaimed, happy to hear the news.

The Huntail and Gorebyss turned towards us, happily grinning together.

"We sincerely can't thank you both enough for helping us," the Gorebyss exclaimed with gratitude.

"We're also sorry about attacking both of you," the Huntail apologized, "Let's just say that it was a huge misunderstanding."

I merely grinned, all was forgotten now. I was just happy to be beside Arashi that time.

"It's okay!" I said with a cheery smile.

The Huntail bowed his head, "If you are weary from travelling without a place to stay, you could live with our colony."

"Really?" Arashi asked.

"Of course!" the Huntail replied, "it's the least we can do to thank you for what you've done!"

"Thank you very much!" I thanked them, sharing a grin with Arashi. Now we wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay.

We then began to swim slowly, following the Huntail and Gorebyss from behind. We were not in a hurry though, I was happy enough to just enjoy the soft currents that purged my body.

"I was very worried about you, you know..." Arashi softly said as we swam.

"Really? I was afraid that I would lose you!" I playfully teased. Even so, I knew in my heart that I meant what I said.

After shortly arriving at the huge colony of Huntail and Gorebyss, we were warmly welcomed by the rest.

The Huntail and Gorebyss that lead us here offered us a seat.

"Oh," the Huntail began, "how rude of me, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Unagi, and this beside me is my love, Legami. We are the proud leaders of the colony!"

"Hagamuri is very grateful for your invaluable assistance," Legami gratefully said, gesturing towards Arashi.

"It was no big deal," he answered humbly.

"Now, I am intrigued at such an unlikely couple traversing our seas," Unagi said, "Would you care to share your story or at least your names?"

I blushed when he called us a couple and I opened my mouth to protest but Arashi spoke before me.

"My name is Arashi," he began, "and this is Umi, my... uh... friend."

Unagi's eyes widened, "Arashi? From the ruthless Gyarados Tribe? With a Milotic?"

Arashi's face turned red, "N-no! I'm just... a friend, nothing more!"

He turned to me for approval, "Right?"

My face drooped in disappointment but I slowly answered, "Yes..."

Oh Arashi... You have no idea how wrong you are... I honestly... think of you as someone... more than a friend...

"Sorry for the interruption," Unagi said, "Please do continue."

I continued where Arashi had stopped and told the two our whole story. Everything, how we were from opposing tribes, Armik, everything... Especially how we escaped and all.

The Huntail and Gorebyss pair were amused.

"And so, not being able to take all that, you two escaped?" Legami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I defiantly answered, "but I don't mind, I'm fine with having Arashi with me anyway."

Arashi tried to hide a grin but Legami seemed to take notice of that.

"I see, that being the case, you are most welcome to live here, forever if you wish," Unagi added kindly.

Arashi seemed to be deciding on his decision.

"Whatever Umi wishes is fine with me," Arashi said.

"Oh, but I'll happily stay anywhere as long as I'm with you and you know that, so I'm fine anywhere," I complimented.

"How about we stay here for a while until we find a suitable home?" I suggested.

"That's fine with us!" Unagi said.

Arashi and I thanked them for their kindness. It was then I realized how tired I was. I decided to take a short rest while Arashi said that he would swim around to see the place and all.

I slowly grinned.

At first I thought running away was a big mistake... But now, I don't have any intention of returning home.

Arashi's POV:

The cold stream of water rushed through my scaly skin. It added pressure to the fact that time was ticking and that I don't have enough of it.

The Gorebyss serenely lead me deeper into their territories, though this unnerved me a bit. How could she be so calm and graceful while I'm panicking?

I began to overtake her, rushing with my utmost level of speed. At this rate, Umi might be...

No! That's not possible! I know that Umi will be there for me, I just knew it!

"How long will it take to reach there?" I impatiently asked.

"Well... It'll still take some time," she answered calmly, which somehow made me panic even more.

"Can't we go any faster?" I impatiently complained.

She shook her head, "YOU can, but I can't. My species isn't actually a fast one."

But there would be no one to give me directions if I swam ahead, so I guess I have no choice but to test my patience.

There was no possible way to keep myself calm though, the thought of Umi being harmed continually popped back into my head.

"You must be really worried about her," the Gorebyss teased, "Won't you two make a great pair..."

I immediately replied to stop her from further pursuing the topic, "So, we just keep moving forward from here?"

"Yes," she replied, "That's one of our two chambers for holding prisoners."

"Will it take any longer?" I fidgeted.

"No, as a matter of fact, we are almost there," she replied.

We soon arrived to a dark cavern but soon found that it was empty. However, I knew that Huntail generally thrive in the dark so I scrutinized the cavern but found nothing other than the rough gravel floor and the hard rocky walls.

What could've happened to Umi? If she's not here then that means...

"There is nothing more we can do," the Gorebyss told me, "It's best if we return now."

With a heavy heart, I slowly followed her.

_Where could Umi be?_ I thought, _If neither the Huntail nor she was here, does that mean that...?_

I shook myself out of the horrible thought, that can't possibly happen! Or... at least that's what I want to believe.

I began to swim after the Gorebyss, still deep in thought about Umi.

However, at that exact moment, someone charged behind me. This quickly snapped me out of my thought and drove me into a shock.

"Arashi!" she giggled, I instantly recognized the voice... Umi! She began to embrace me.

I returned the embrace, feeling as happy as happy can be. I didn't want to let go of her... Not after what we've just been through. I felt a soothing warmth while hugging her. I soon, however, let go of her embrace as soon as I noticed the Huntail and Gorebyss slyly smiling behind us.

"Sorry," I apologized to her, blushing red.

It looks like we're not the only ones who are happy though, as the Huntail and Gorebyss seemed quite pleased with the news of their son.

"Unagi! Hagamuri has been found and rescued by this kind Gyarados!" she gleefully exclaimed.

The Huntail smiled, showing an exhausted yet happy face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he weakly said.

They both turned to us after their short conversation.

"We sincerely can't thank you both enough for helping us," the Gorebyss thanked.

The Huntail then apologized, "We're also sorry about attacking both of you. Let's just say that it was a huge misunderstanding."

"It's okay," Umi said with a cheery smile, to which I couldn't help but smile along with her.

The Huntail bowed his head, as if to express gratitude.

"If you are weary from travelling without a place to stay, you could stay with our colony," he offered.

"Really?" I asked, thinking this could be the solution to our problem.

"Of course!" he replied, "It's the least we can do to thank you for what you've done!"

"Thank you very much!" Umi cheerfully said, sharing a grin with me.

We both began to swim slowly, following the Huntail and Gorebyss. We swam in silence, but I couldn't help breaking it by starting a conversation with Umi.

I softly started, "I was very worried about you, you know..."

"Really? I was afraid that I would lose you!" she teasingly replied which made me blush in embarrassment.

We finally arrived to the Huntail and Gorebyss's colony. The Huntail and Gorbyss both offered us a seat.

The Huntail began to speak, "Oh, how rude of me, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Unagi, and this beside me is my love, Legami. We are the proud leaders of this colony!"

"Hagamuri is very grateful for your invaluable assistance," Legami said, gesturing towards me.

"It was no big deal," I answered shyly.

"Now, I am intrigued at such an unlikely couple traversing our seas. Would you care to share your story or at least your names?" Unagi continued.

Umi opened her mouth to speak, but knowing that she was tired, I decided to speak in her stead.

"My name is Arashi," I said formally, "and this is Umi, my... uh... friend."

Unagi seemed shocked with what I had said.

"Arashi? From the ruthless Gyarados Tribe? With a Milotic?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"N-no!" I blushed, "I'm just... a friend, nothing more!"

I turned to Umi for confirmation, "Right?"

"Yes..." she answered, seemingly sadder all of a sudden.

"Sorry for the interruption," Unagi said, wanting to hear more of our story, "Please do continue."

Umi continued our story from where I left off, she explained everything, from the reason she left her home and how we ended up in their colony. I filled in some parts for her when she became tired.

"And so, not being able to take all that, you two escaped?" Legami inquired.

"Yes," she answered, "but I don't mind, I'm fine with having Arashi with me anyway."

I suppressed a small grin but Legami somehow noticed it and returned it with her own sly grin.

Unagi started to speak, having been satisfied with our story, "I see, that being the case, you are welcome to live here, forever if you wish."

"Whatever Umi wishes is fine with me," I immediately said.

"Oh, but I'll happily stay anywhere as long as I'm with you and you know that, so I'm fine anywhere," she lovingly returned the compliment.

She suddenly suggested, "How about we stay here until we find a suitable home?"

"That's fine with us!" Unagi interjected.

Umi thanked them for her kindness and told me that she wanted to go to rest for now. I couldn't blame her though, who wouldn't be tired after going through all that?

I went to roam around and familiarize myself with the whole place when Legami beckoned for me to come closer.

"You... You like Umi, don't you?" she asked, grinning widely.

"N-no, I-I-" I stuttered, trying to defend myself, but just gave up, for I had to let the truth out.

"Yes... I do," I answered, feeling my face turning red.

"I thought so!" Legami answered, "Don't worry though, I'm here to help you. All you have to do is tell her."

"But, I-" I protested before she cut me off.

"I have a good idea for that," Legami quickly said before I could finish speaking.

She proceeded to whisper something to my ear.

All I know, was that this was my chance. It was going to be either do or die.

_Do or die._

**Note: Things sure are getting interesting. I have a huge surprise waiting in the next Umi/Arashi chapter, though I'm not sure what the next chapter should be about. Oh well, thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review! 'Till next time then!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Note: Here it is, part 1 of Chapter 12. Sorry if I'm late, it's just that recently I've been much more busy. I'm also starting with a new fanfic on my notebook though. Either way, where was I? Oh right, here's Chapter 12! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had fun writing this. **

Umi'S POV:

"Ahh..." I muttered while yawning. I had just woken up from a refreshing nap.

I was very tired from everything I had been through but the room Unagi and Legami offered us made up for it.

The room was a huge one, not cavernous but still... huge. There were holes on the cave-like wall allowing sunlight to stream in when it was morning. The room had a fairly big space in the center, with a table-like structure that seemed to be made out of limestone. Two beds made of pink, sponge-like material lay next to each other. I suppose that one was for Arashi and that other one was for me. The bed was soft and smooth, contrary to the stone I always slept on at home.

My eyes fluttered open, and I turned my head sidewards, smiling.

"Hey, Arashi-"I said, before I cut myself remembering that he had decided to go out and stroll around the colony.

I sighed, wishing that he would, at least, take some time to rest. After all, he had been fairly busy the other day. He had battled Legami, swam across remote locations, everything. He had done that because he was very worried about _me_...

I slightly grinned upon thinking of that. Arashi always made me feel like that. He made me feel _special_.

I pulled my sinuous body out of the bed and stretched, yawning as I did. Yesterday, I felt exhausted and all. But today, all of that was replaced with a huge amount of energy, for I felt happy and refreshed yet I didn't know why.

I quickly dismissed it, however, as I caught sight of our belongings piled up on a corner of the room.

I sang softly as I rummaged through my belongings. I stopped singing, however, when I saw the rose-shaped coral Ai had given me.

_You left your friends, your family!_ a voice echoed in my head.

For the first time ever, since fleeing from home, tears soon came out from my eyes.

"No!" I yelled, holding my tears in, "It's for the best..."

I shook myself out of the gloomy mood.

_Why must I be so sad?_ I thought,_ I have a good life now! I live with some colony of friendly Pok__émon and Arashi's here with me!_

I put the rose-like coral dangling on my right antenna, giggling while remembering the times I used to put it on before seeing Arashi. I slowly put it back to my pile of belongings. I lovingly took out the real rose, which Arashi had gone through a lot to acquire. It was preserved in all its beauty.

After checking out my belongings and finding them to be complete. I began to swim out of the room. But, that was when something caught my eye, Arashi's belongings were piled up on the opposite side of the room.

I normally don't sneak up to see others' private belongings, but this time, it was Arashi. I just couldn't resist.

I giggled as I rummaged through it. Everything was neatly organized in his kelp-sewn bag. He had a huge supply of herbs and medicine for every situation. He even had medicines that were nearly impossible to find under the sea, such as his huge supply of Oran and Sitrus Berries.

One thing soon caught my eye, however. It was a small rocky badge, with a ruby encrusted on top of it.

Curiously, I picked it up and noticed several markings there. It was written in the language Gyarados use.

Now, if I was one of them so-called humans, this would seem like gibberish to me. But I was a Milotic, a species closely related to the Gyarados species. There were even rumors that Feebas and Magikarp were originally the same species, but adaptation caused a branch and that was when they became separate species. Personally, I didn't care or even believe in those rumors for what mattered was that I could actually read it.

On it was written:  
><em>Father, I pledge loyalty to you,<br>I was given an opportunity only for a few.  
>I must expand our history,<br>And one day lead my brothers to victory!_

This awakened me fully and reminded me of all the pressure Arashi has been through. I remembered that his father had brought him up to lead his tribe and win in wars. No wonder he was so eager to join me when I escaped.

I was about to put it back when I noticed something else recently carved at the back of the badge.

It was also written in his language but the penmanship was much coarser.

I had no trouble reading it though.

A message was scrawled on its back, the message read:

_Dear Father,  
>I am so sorry that I could not live up to your ideals. I know that you and... Mom worked so hard for me, but I feel that this is just wrong. I'm also sorry for taking Mom's engagement gift to you, the Sapphire, although I know that's your only remembrance of her. I know you told me to offer it to Ikari as an engagement gift, but... I don't like her... I've met someone else. Once again, I'm very sorry.<br>-Your Son, Arashi_

After reading this, I began to feel how Arashi felt. I always thought of him as a shy and silent guy, but this explains why. All those few times he managed to show a shy smile at me, he was really carrying this burden in his heart.

I felt a little guilty for telling him that I would escape, if I hadn't, he wouldn't have come along to protect me.

One thing still bothered me though, if this was a letter addressed to his father, why was it still here in his bag?

I suddenly heard the small rock that covered our room from the hallway outside for privacy I suppose, start to open.

I quickly stuffed the badge back into Arashi's bag and turned around to face him. Hopefully, he didn't see anything.

"Good morning, Umi," he greeted sleepily.

"Good morning, Arashi," I greeted back, trying to put aside the fact thst I knew the burden he was trying to hide.

He weakly smiled, but abruptly collapsed on his bed yawning.

I asked him, concerned, "Arashi, why are you so tired? What did you do the whole night?"

He suddenly became nervous.

"W-what?" he stuttered, "W-well, nothing really..."

I could see that he was lying and doing a very poor job of it, as he was blushing lightly and that his lips were trembling. I quickly dismissed it, however.

"Okay then," I sweetly said, "At least take some time to rest, Arashi!"

He calmed down upon hearing that and showed a small smile.

"H-hey, Umi," he shyly called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"W-well," he uneasily said, "there's... something I want to show you tonight. Can you come with me?"

I nodded in agreement, giggling in his sudden awkwardness.

I continued on happily for the whole day thinking of what sort of surprise would Arashi have for me tonight.

The only one who seemed to take notice of my uplifted spirits today was Legami, which I found really odd, but I was too happy to care.

When dusk came, I immediately went back to Arashi's and my room.

He seemed pretty nervous, though he looked neater today. It was as if he had properly arranged his whiskers and shined his scales.

"G-good evening, Umi," he managed to stutter.

I giggled happily in reply, which unnerved him and made him blush.

"You were saying, Arashi?" I teased.

"Well... Umm... Yeah, there's something I want to show you," he reiterated, "but, it's not here, so I want you to come with me."

I readily agreed and we both left the colony, playfully swimming after each other. Arashi seemed to feel more relieved and happily joined in my little game. Our game was soon cut short when we had arrived at a clearing.

A huge vortex of swirling currents was in the center of the huge clearing.

"We're here," Arashi softly said.

I was puzzled though, would he really bring me all the way out here just to see a whirlpool?

The look on my face made Arashi turn to me and say, "I know this may sound crazy, but follow me into the whirlpool."

He immediately swam into the huge vortex of swirling water.

"ARASHI!" I yelled, horrified at the sight.

I certainly had doubts about the whirlpool, but I knew I could trust Arashi. I finally mastered up all my courage and charged ahead into the whirlpool.

The rest of the world was soon a blur. I didn't even have time to scream. Before I knew it, everything faded to black.

"_Umi... Are you okay?"_ a concerned voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes; I was still feeling a bit dizzy. When I came to my senses, I saw Arashi looking down at me, concerned. I immediately stood up. That was when I noticed where we were.

"It's... It's beautiful!" I exclaimed in awe.

We were in a dimly lit cave. Once my eyes grew accustomed to the lighting, I saw that glowing crystals studded the walls. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that small crystalline objects dotted the ceiling too, giving the impression of a starlit sky.

Arashi shyly smiled, enjoying the sight beside me. I felt so happy, for seeing these crystals gave me some sort of awe and joy, especially because Arashi was beside me.

"W-well, Umi," he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I said, still looking around.

"There's... something I want to give you," he shyly said looking down at the floor.

"Go on," I said, somehow feeling I knew what would happen next.

He pushed something to my tail. I held it up closer to inspect it. Hanging from my tail, was a beautiful Sapphire necklace. It had crystalline blue beads but what was most notable was the huge Sapphire gem in the center, intricately carved in the shape of a rose.

"It took me forever to carve that," Arashi shyly added.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I happily exclaimed, putting it on.

"Thank you so much!" I gratefully thanked Arashi, hugging him as I did.

"Umi," he continued nervously, "t-there's b-been something... I-I've b-been meaning t-to tell y-you for s-some time now."

I somehow knew what the next few words that were going to come out of his mouth were.

"Please do tell me!" I said excitedly.

He hesitated, now his face was glowing beet red.

I just stayed still, holding my breath while my heart continued thumping at mach speed.

He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Umi," he started, "I-I love you!"

He immediately closed his eyes in embarrassment.

I grinned happily. I felt shocked at first but the shock soon changed into a warm feeling.

"I love you too!" I softly replied to him, feeling my cheeks burn. I didn't care though, for he was blushing too.

He opened his eyes, somehow relieved.

"Really?" he asked, blushing crimson red already.

"Yes!" I replied, smiling.

He began to smile, even as he was blushing though I probably shouldn't care for I was doing so too.

In a moment, we just sat there, staring at each other's eyes. It was a sacred moment.

I began to close my eyes, and our lips met.

I was very happy, I felt special to be loved. Tears streamed down my closed eyes, tears of joy. It made me feel giddy inside, but I was too happy to care. He loved me, and that was all I ever cared about. And this was pretty much the most memorable kiss in my life.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling, but so was I.

"I love you, Umi," he lovingly reiterated.

"I know," I told him softly, smiling.

That night, I dared not to think about any of my problems. I was happy and I knew it. I just wanted it to stay this way forever.

For the first time ever since I escaped, I slept peacefully with a silly grin plastered on my face.

**Note: That's it for now, I don't know when the next update will be since my teachers seem to be cramming tests our way before Semestral Break starts, but as soon as my Semestral Break starts, I promise I'll have it uploaded then. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. See y'all next time.^^ ~**


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Note: Sorry for the delay, school practically crammed in 4 tests before giving us a sembreak. Either way, at least I got it done, right? I've also been busy drawing the main point of Chapter 12, so I hope I made it up with that.**

Arashi's POV:

_The advice... Legami's advice... Am I really bold enough to do it?_

I scowled. I remembered having that same issue with Kip, how he told me that I must tell her sooner or later.

Sure, it sounded easy. But when I felt serious about confessing, it gave a similar feeling a death wish gave you.

_Remember, it is better to act now before it's too late to,_ Legami's voice echoed in my head.

I shuddered. I took out the Sapphire I had _stolen_. It originally belonged to Mom, her engagement gift to Dad. But Dad gave it up for me to use as an engagement gift to Ikari. But I thought otherwise. All my time spent carving it in the last month finally showed fruit.

The originally huge raw piece of the Sapphire was now carved intricately into the shape of a rose, with delicate smooth petals on the edges. The fragments of Sapphire were used as beads, making it the perfect present for her.

I looked down on my tail, which had grown weary from being slammed again and again to the hard gem. Numerous scars were scattered around my scaly blue tail. It was worth it though; these scars symbolized all my effort into making the perfect necklace for her.

My heart felt a tinge of guilt. I knew that stealing the only remembrance my father had of my deceased mother would scar him badly, but sacrifices had to be made.

I shook myself out of guilt.

_I shouldn't be worrying about the past,_ I encouraged myself, _I should be worrying about tonight._

Legami had said that I would never know if I ever had a chance unless I chose to tell her.

This got me pretty riled up. If Umi said "yes", I'd probably have been the happiest soul alive; but if she said "no", I would probably not only have the saddest possible future, but lose the only friend I have travelling with me.

I disregarded my negative thoughts and continued to swim around the place. The colony was apparently huge, a little like a labyrinth. It was mainly located in some sort of naturally formed cave under a coral bed- probably why there were so many holes.

After taking a short tour of the place, I suddenly became aware that I hadn't slept the whole night. I was too busy planning for my special night to even notice my eyes drooping constantly or the sunlight streaming in through the holes.

I decided to swim back in to the room Unagi and Legami had provided us with. Everyone was up and about swimming around here and there. It was obviously morning as the numerous Gorebyss, Huntail, and Clamperl have already woken up.

I yawned. I was certainly very tired. I used up the last of my energy into heaving aside the boulder which served as a "door" for our room.

Umi was already awake. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I caught a glance of her stuffing something into my bag.

"Good morning g, Umi," I greeted her, trying to suppress a smile.

"Good morning, Arashi," she sweetly greeted back.

I shyly grinned at the thought of tonight and collapsed on the soft bed, exhausted, sleepiness getting the better of me.

"Arashi, why are you so tired? What did you do the whole night?" she immediately asked, concerned over me.

_Planning a special night for us,_ my sleepy mind said. I would have said the same if I had not quickly regained my senses.

"W-what?" I replied uneasily, "W-well, nothing really..."

She had a look of doubt in her beautiful eyes. At times I could feel giddy and happy by looking into her eyes, but now I only felt uneasiness. As if her eyes could read what was going on in my mind, or I daresay my heart.

"Okay then," she replied, concerned, "At least take some time to rest, Arashi!"

I calmed down upon hearing that, but I began to remember what Legami had told me.

"H-hey, Umi," I shyly called her, sure that I was about to make the worst mistake of my life.

"Yes?" she innocently replied.

"W-well," I started, feeling my face turn red, "there's... something, I want to show you tonight. Can you come with me?"

She nodded, giggling; which made me blush even harder. I honestly wonder if she's doing this on purpose just to make me feel uneasy.

After Umi went outside the room to take in some of the sights, I collapsed onto the bed and shortly fell asleep. It was a good sleep too; it rejuvenated all the energy I had lost during the past day.

When I woke up, Umi was not in the room. The sunlight that streamed in from my window now glowed bright orange., signifying that it was about sunset.

_SUNSET?_ the thought immediately woke me up from all my sleepiness, _I have to get ready for my date with Umi._

After realizing what I had just thought, I mentally scolded myself for thinking that way, it definitely wasn't helping me.

My tail immediately scooped up a rock fashioned in a comb-like shape and used it to curl up my whiskers. After making my face look as tidy as possible, I grabbed some gel made from herbal sea plants from my bag and gently smeared it all over my body, giving my scales a shiny glow.

I finally lay down on the floor, contented with all the tidying up that I did.

Right at that moment, Umi entered the room, to which my heart reacted to by bursting up into flames... Figuratively, of course.

"G-good evening, Umi," I greeted, nervous about what I wanted to tell her.

She glanced at me and giggled, smiling at how I looked. I hope I didn't look funny or anything. I blushed feeling very embarrassed, I felt as if I wasn't protected or anything. Even so, I pushed on anyway.

"You were saying, Arashi?" she teased, grinning playfully.

"Well... Umm... Yeah, there's something I want to show you," I shyly said, "but, it's not here, so I want you to come with me."

She seemed to be excited and immediately agreed.

We both exited the colony and Umi playfully swam ahead of me, as if to say, 'catch me if you can!'

I participated in her jovial game and soon found my nervousness decreasing. We were just there, giggling and laughing while swimming after each other like young children.

Eventually, we came to the clearing Legami had told me about. She told me there was a beautiful cave somewhere here that would be perfect, for a date- I mean, a confession.

"We're here," I softly told Umi.

Right in front of us, looming ahead of us, looming ahead of us was a huge vortex of swirling water. The velocity at which it spun made it seem that anything caught in it would have an increasingly low chance of making it out in one piece.

Umi looked back at me with a puzzled look on her face, and I knew that I would need her trust on this.

"I know this may sound crazy, but follow me into the whirlpool," I softly told her.

I immediately charged forward into the whirlpool, the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness was Umi's horrified scream.

_Splash!_

I opened my eyes, true enough to what Legami said, I found myself in a beautiful underground cave.

A few seconds after I had awoken, Umi was pushed in the same secret cave by the strong current of water. She was out cold.

"Umi... Are you okay?" I immediately asked, worried if she might've gotten hurt.

She slowly opened up her eyes and took in the beautiful view of the crystal-lit cave. She gasped in awe after looking after looking around the cave.

"It's... It's beautiful!" she exclaimed in an awed tone.

I smiled shyly, sitting beside her when I should start to speak. I slowly opened my mouth, which seemed to suddenly turn glued together.

"W-well, Umi" I managed to say.

"Yes?" she replied back, and I began to feel convinced that I was definitely not going to tell her.

"There's... something I want to give you," I choked on my own words, looking at the floor to avoid her eyes. I was very sure that my face had already lit up to the deepest shade of red possible, perhaps red enough to rival the famous "Red Gyarados".

"Go on," she replied.

I pushed the Sapphire that I had spent so much time carving to her tail. She held it up to the light to see what I had given her.

"It took me forever to carve that," I added, hiding a shy smile.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaimed, putting the jewelled necklace on.

"Thank you so much!" she thanked me as she hugged me. I secretly enjoyed her warm embrace, wishing it would never end.

_This is it,_ I nervously thought as I bit my lip, _I have to tell her how I feel._

"Umi," I nervously opened my mouth, "t-there's b-been something... I-I've b-been meaning t-to tell y-you for s-some time now."

"Please do tell me!" she said excitedly.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but fear froze me in place. After some struggling, I managed to encourage myself to say the next four words. The very four words that changed my life.

"Umi," I slowly said, "I-I love you!"

I immediately shut my eyes, afraid of the response Umi would give me. Five seconds seemed like five hours to me that time.

_Silence._

The silent pause unnerved me more and more. I'm sure she was shocked, shocked with what I told her. I now began to regret opening my big mouth.

"I love you too!" she softly replied.

I opened my eyes, this seemed so very surreal. She was blushing and smiling but I didn't mind, for I was sure that my face had a goofy smile plastered on it.

"Really?" I asked her again, uncontrollably smiling.

"Yes!" she eagerly answered with a smile.

We stood there, smiling and staring deep into each other's eyes. I felt like I had just removed a heavy burden from my heart. Instead, it was replaced with a warm feeling.

Umi began to close her eyes, and I did the same. You could say that when our lips met, I was blushing the deepest shade of red possible. I guess it was enough to REALLY put the "Red Gyarados" to shame. But, I was very happy. I was happy that I finally showed my feelings to her, but most of all, I was happier that she returned my feelings. She loved me, and that was something that I would give up anything for.

I opened my eyes to see her smiling back at me, as if to say 'I love you'.

I merely smiled back.

"I love you, Umi," I told her once again.

"I know," she lovingly replied back looking up at me.

While she was beside me, I knew that my life was perfect. Nothing would be able to trouble me like this, for I knew that she cared for and loved me. She was someone... I was made for!

I silently closed my eyes, drifting off into a sleep with pleasant dreams, free of the troubles that I was previously subject through.

_I love you Umi, I will never let go of you, and that's a promise. A promise I will never forget._

**Note: Yep! That's it for now... But the next chapter won't be oh-so-happy, mind you all. Anyway, about the sketch I did on Umi and Arashi's confession, well... I uploaded it on deviantart. So if you guys wanna check it out or anything, go on to my fanfiction profile to see the link or type in the deviantart search box "Umi and Arashi Confession Milotic" and that will be the only result. I'm also giving one clue about my next fic, it will be entitled "What a Thief Can't Steal". All right, now that that's off my chest, goodbye now! Don't forget to review, every opinion counts!**


	15. Separate Paths: Love CAN Lead to War?

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I DO know it's quite early. Meh, school's about to start so I might not be able to upload on the weekends thanks to _somebody_ jagging my conscience to go to swimming practice. With all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, because Armik is definitely NOT enjoying it.**

Normal POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T HAVE EVEN AN INKLING OF HER LOCATION?" Armik furiously roared.

Takashi flinched at the sound of Armik's furious voice. He looked around in quick reflexes and sighed. There really was no escape.

The throne room he had used to occupy was now changed to suit Armik. Chained doors and burned windows, he must really not want Takashi or Aurelia escaping.

"YOU'VE BEEN HER MISERABLE FATHER FOR YEARS! YOU PATHETIC TWIT!" Armik continued, "AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE CLUE ON UMI'S LOCATION?"

Armik lashed out on Aurelia in his anger. Takashi angrily tried to attack Armik to defend his wife but he was restrained by Alpha and Beta. Tears began to drop from Aurelia's eyes, hurting Takashi even more.

Takashi could do nothing but look down in shame. He now felt guilty not only to Aurelia, but also to Umi. Why did he ever trust that monster, Armik?

Armik continued to scowl at both Takashi and Aurelia, launching whips at them both with his scaly tail.

Takashi would have loved to wipe that attitude off Armik himself but seeing that Alpha and Beta were restraining him and that Gamma and Squalo were guarding Aurelia while threatening her, he decided that attacking would not be a very good idea.

Armik soon quieted down after his outrage. He slowly and calmly turned to Takashi.

Armik opened his mouth, "For the last time, do you have even the tiniest hint of which _direction_ could Umi possibly escaped to?"

Takashi looked down and said, "I-I... have no idea."

He braced himself for another one of Armik's whippings but to his surprise, Armik didn't lash out at him.

Instead, Armik just turned his head away in disgust as if to say that whipping Takashi would just not be worth his time.

Takashi found this opportunity to speak, "Why do you want my daughter so much? You have my kingdom and riches already, why go so far? Why take away the only thing I have left? Can't you just settle for someone else?"

"Silence!" Armik hissed, "Your daughter is the only one beautiful enough and so, worthy enough to be my queen, and if I were you I would be wary of your tongue and know the position of the one you are speaking to-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. An unearthly grin curled up from his lips. His eyes turned to slits as he eyed Takashi. Takashi almost wished he had never spoken now.

"Well, well, well," he casually said, "maybe you are right about choosing someone else. This would make my days of ruling more... _entertaining_ and it could also serve as your punishment."

Takashi replied with a puzzled look on his face.

Armik maniacally chuckled, "If you don't find your daughter and give her up to be my queen, I will be tempted to take someone else's beautiful queen as my _own_."

Armik's eyes narrowed onto Aurelia and Takashi knew what he was thinking.

"NO!" Takashi pleaded, "Please! You've gone too far!"

Armik paid him no attention. His deep red eyes were filled with so much greed and lust, anyone looking straight at them would've drowned in such odious thoughts.

"It's your fault that I'm deprived from what is rightfully mine," he continued, "So it's only fair that I take what is yours. Right, Aurelia?"

He tickled Aurelia's chin with his tail, his red eyes were now sharp slits bleeding with lust. Aurelia found this uncomfortable and tried to move away but she was restrained by Squalo and Gamma. Takashi was practically in tears by now seeing the situation.

"I'll do what I can!" Takashi pleaded, "Just... Please, please, please don't touch Aurelia!"

Armik rubbed his tail under his chin as if to show that he was thinking about it.

"You have until nightfall," Armik snorted, "Besides; you're supposed to be her father! Shouldn't you know where she would go if she were to escape? Besides, you know how impatient I can be. So if you don't give me an answer by nightfall, I just _might _get _acquainted_ with dear Aurelia here."

Takashi's face expressed more disgust than anger. He had never pictured Armik to be like this. What happened to the noble image he had always pictured Armik to be? It was all just an illusion, and his daughter had told him about it. If only he had listened to her, he wouldn't have to risk Aurelia like this.

"Fine," Takashi muttered, his confidence shattered.

Armik maliciously grinned, "Wonderful! Two brains are better than one, or two queens for me are better than one! Whichever comes first."

Takashi could do nothing else, he his head to Aurelia and tried to hide his tears.

"I love you Aurelia, and I won't let Armik do anything to you. I'm... sorry," he muttered to her, tears dripping down uncontrollable from his eyes. He gave Aurelia a swift kiss and went off to Umi's room to find any clues (with permission from Armik, of course). He slowly picked up a small rock comb and smiled as he tried to picture his daughter combing her own hair.

His smile faded and was replaced by a frown soon enough though.

_Why did Umi use this comb even if she rarely attended any parties? And coincidentally, those days she usually uses these and her make-up she always seems to be eager for dusk to fall? _Takashi wondered, _Could it be that she does something else at night? Her windows ARE always open..._

Takashi decided that he wanted to confirm his suspicions. He was allowed by Armik to go and gather information; of course, with Alpha and Beta supervising him.

Takashi nonchalantly inquired Ai of Umi's recent actions.

"Ai, do you know anything that Umi wouldn't want me to know, such as sneaking out or escaping, possibly?" Takashi pressed.

Ai tensed upon hearing the question and Takashi immediately knew that she was trying to hide something.

"N-no sir," she said, "I assure you she didn't do anything like that."

Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"Please Ai," Takashi pleaded, "Please tell me the truth. There is just too much at stake here."

"Well..." Ai muttered, "She did go to Sunset Reef by midnight sometimes... It was because there was someone she... uh... _liked_."

Takashi was aghast with what he heard.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Takashi exclaimed, "If only she told me, none of this would have happened and Armik wouldn't have usurped the throne like this!"

_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you_, Ai sarcastically thought.

She became nervous though when Takashi looked straight at her, the one thing she didn't want him to ask her was _who_ Umi had found favourable.

Takashi, however, didn't press any further.

"That is all I need to know," Takashi dismissed her politely, "Thank you."

Ai humbly bowed before him and swam off.

Having gathered what he had needed, he was prodded back to Armik by Alpha and Beta, who were both getting bored of their job and were debating whether they should just throw Takashi in the dungeon or defeat him in battle.

"Time is ticking," Armik chuckled, enjoying the expression on Takashi's face.

"Armik," Takashi grimaced, "I have found out that Umi used to sneak out to Sunset Reef."

Armik raised an eyebrow.

"And you're telling me this why?" Armik asked.

"She might still be there," Takashi pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.

Armik merely snickered, "Do you honestly think she would be stupid enough to stay somewhere quite near the tribe she just escaped from? Oh, and by the way... TIME'S UP!"

"WHAT?" Takashi yelled in protest, "B-but you didn't even-"

"Shut up!" Armik chuckled, "I'll leave you alone in the dungeon now. Your thinking abilities have failed me, I am very disappointed in you. As for Aurelia... She's staying with me, you see..."

Takashi's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't just-" he tried to protest before being cut off by Armik.

"Take him away," Armik cruelly ordered to the four Sharpedo, leaving him alone in the throne room.

He turned over to Aurelia, her eyes filled with loathing.

"As for you, Aurelia," he casually said, "You are almost as beautiful as your daughter, you know."

On any normal occasion, Aurelia would have enjoyed the compliment. But when it came from Armik, it made her angry, scared, or even disgusted.

Aurelia took a step backwards as Armik swam forward towards her.

"What do you want with me, Armik?" she yelled back, her voice laced with her deepest loathing.

Armik just smiled as he inched closer, "I just want to get to know you more."

Aurelia angrily slapped him back with her tail.

"Ack!" Armik yelled, "You're as stubborn as that pathetic old thing you call your husband, aren't you? You don't want to suffer the same fate as that fool Takashi do you, or dwould you like to be put on the front lines of war?"

Armik suddenly stopped speaking, as if he realized he had either said something wrong or ingenius.

"Hmm... High risk, high return, eh?" he muttered to himself.

"Hmm..." he crookedly smiled, "Why bother looking for her... If I can bait her back?"

Armik paced back and forth for a while, ignoring Aurelia, as he was busy planning something. He muttered silent calculations to himself.

He finally opened his mouth and summoned Squalo back in the room.

"Squalo! Bring Takashi back here at once!" Armik ordered.

Squalo immediately nodded and proceeded to bring Takashi back.

"What is it now, Armik?" Takashi bitterly spat.

"Well," Armik taunted, "I need you to answer one question."

"What?" Takashi asked back, eyeing Aurelia to see if she was fine.

"Your... army," Armik continued, "Is it ready for battle?"

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked, suddenly becoming wary of Armik.

"Just answer the question, prisoner!" Armik angrily scowled.

"Yes," Takashi replied, "but we've never used them in years. Why ask about them?"

"It's simple, really..." Armik smiled cunningly, "I am going to start a catastrophic war. News of such a war would spread, and once word of it reaches Umi, she would surely come back here and finally be mine!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Takashi yelled, horrified at what Armik had said.

"Say what you will," Armik continued, "But I will still continue with my plans. Oh, and for your assistance, you may stay here instead of the dungeon. In fact, I'd rather let the two of you enjoy the sight of the war that will soon unfold. With both of you helpless, of course."

Takashi just sighed in defeat.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, "Armik, who are you going to wage war against?"

Armik's leps curled up into a megalomaniacal grin, "Isn't it obvious? The Gyarados Tribe!"

**Note: Well, things sure are getting big... Who knew that something small like that could start an all-out war... Poor Umi, she has no idea, doesn't she? Either way, I guess that's all for now. I gotta go soon, so leave a review. Seeya~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Note: Here's another chappie here! Before anything else, I sincerely thank Palkia's Princess for taking the time to review the other chapters, so I decided it's time to upload another one. I know this one's not very good, so I'll try to make up for it in the next second chapter. Other than that, I'm not gonna say anything else...**

Umi's POV:

I stretched myself and yawned. I was still grinning, happy about the special night I had just been through.

Arashi still lay down asleep beside me, his tail coiled up with mine. Ever since last night, I felt closer to him.

"Good morning, Arashi," I softly whispered in his ear and planted a soft kiss on his face. Soft red streaks appeared on his face and he murmured something in his sleep.

I just smiled and let him continue sleeping. He was very tired from planning everything for last night. I still felt giddy about last night. I can't believe it had happened all that quickly.

I didn't disturb him from his sleep; instead, I gently put my rose beside him and exited the room for a morning walk.

Everything seemed so peaceful this morning... It all felt so... different. So different that we both already know. Is this truly love? All the time I had spent waiting was nothing compared to this.

I sighed in contentment. Why, if, only Dad would've allowed this... I wouldn't have to run away...

Horrible memories of my life back home resurfaced in my head. Ai, Dad, Mom, Armik, all of those gave me a headache.

_No!_ I thought, _I have a new life now! I'm no longer Princess of the tribe, I'm free now and I'm spending my new life with Arashi!_

Even as I thought about that, an empty and hollow feeling still settled on the bottom of my stomach. Was this guilt? No, I was sure that I had changed for the better.

The morning sun seemed so surreal, its gentle rays caressing the pristine clear surface of the sea.

There was no one else around the halls of the colony, it must be so early. I decided that I would go back to the room.

As I swam back, I caught sight of Unagi all by himself, he probably saw me too for he approached me.

"What are you doing up so early?" he inquired casually.

"Nothing much," I replied, still grinning.

"Hmm, why are you in such a happy mood today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just feeling great today," I blissfully replied, trying to keep what happened between Arashi and I last night.

"So," he continued, "you're planning on staying here longer?"

"I guess so," I answered.

"I see then," he continued, "Well good morning to you then."

He swam off after saying that. I wondered why would he take notice of my uplifted mood but I was still thinking about last night to even care.

I swam back to the room to find that Arashi had just woken up.

"Good morning, Umi," he greeted in a timid manner.

He put the rose that I had left earlier this morning on top of my right antenna.

"You look beautiful as always, dear," he blushingly said, unused to being so sweet on someone.

"Good morning," I greeted back, smiling at him.

I hugged him afterwards, but I could feel him tensing up so I guess he was still shy about this relationship.

"Good morning," I greeted back.

I suddenly remembered what I had thought of earlier this morning.

"Hey Arashi," I said, "Thanks a lot for last night!"

Arashi shyly smiled from the compliment.

I sat down beside him and lay down. Smiling, I looked back up at his handsome face.

"So," I asked, "what now? What are we going to do for the rest of our lives?"

"Whatever you wish, Umi," he replied back, his kind eyes meeting mine.

"Well, we're certainly not going to stay here forever, are we?" I continued, "I mean, sure it's nice, but why not go out there and start a life... together?"

He looked at me and, for a moment, he became silent.

"Arashi?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He heard me and briefly replied, "No, not really... It's just that, I've been thinking about Dad and all..."

I looked down and remembered what kind of life he had.

"Oh," I replied, sorry for him, "You miss your home, right?"

He silently nodded and I decided not to pursue this topic anymore.

All of a sudden, Unagi entered our room. His face held a panicked expression.

"Bad news," he panted, "the Milotic Tribe has declared war on the Gyarados Tribe!"

"WHAT?" Arashi jolted up.

I began to panic.

"Wait, what?" I asked, hoping that I had just heard things wrong.

"It's true," Unagi exclaimed in a worried manner, "the Milotic were the ones who started the attack."

I just stared in disbelief. Something was up; I know that my tribe would never do such a thing. I knew my species well; we were a mainly peaceful species.

"How can this be?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Arashi was just as shocked as I was.

"Wait," he took a deep breath, "a war has started? Between... our tribes?"

Unagi solemnly nodded.

Arashi began to hide his face as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Umi," he apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"It's all my fault," he muttered, "It was because I helped you escape, if you hadn't escaped, none of this would've happened."

Even as the situation was that heavy, I just couldn't bear seeing Arashi like this.

"It's not your fault, Arashi," I comforted him, "None of us would've liked to stay back there anyway right? Besides, we have to focus on the problem, if this is just a misunderstanding, we can clear everything up."

Arashi looked back up at me.

"But, you know that our tribes are sworn enemies," he continued, "how will we convince them?"

"Well, you trust me, don't you?" I told him.

He nodded.

"And I trust you too. If we can get along, ZI'm sure we can talk some sense into our tribes."

Arashi smiled, "Okay, I trust you. Let's go and give it a shot."

Unagi suddenly cut us short, "Wait! Both of you are thinking of going back?"

Arashi nodded, "Yes, it is part of our responsibility."

"Then I'll have some of our Huntail and Gorebyss accompany you, at least," he said, "It's dangerous and I wouldn't wish any harm to befall both of you especially... after _last night_."

Arashi gave a short sheepish glance at me.

"How did you know?" I questioned in shock, hoping that my face didn't go red at such a time.

"Legami told me, " Unagi said, "Good luck tough... I wish the two of you the best of luck!"

I looked into Arashi's eyes and he looked into mine, we both nodded at each other.

"Don't worry," I answered, "We'll both make it. Besides, I can't go yet. Someone else needs me."

Arashi managed to smile despite the situation and soon enough, I was smiling too. I knew that we were made for each other, and I knew that something like this isn't going to ever keep us apart. _Ever_.

The both of us trudged forward, out into the sea. We had a huge army that was waiting for us to command them.

"Now, let us go to the site of war," we both said in unison.

I know that I sounded pretty confident, but I was actually hiding fear in my heart.

There was something I didn't tell Arashi... I didn't tell him that our chances of failing are also equal to our chances of succeeding. But I didn't care. If things go wrong, I would give up my life for my love so that he will at least be able to enjoy a better future.

And so, we trudged forward not knowing what the future has in store for us. Whether we will face failure or success, _only time can tell..._

Arashi's POV:

"_So, how did your night go?" Legami asked._

"_It went perfectly!" I grinned._

_She smiled._

"_I told you love wouldn't flourish unless you tried," she wisely told me._

Yep, that was the best night of my life. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel Umi beside me.

My soft breathing immediately allowed me to go back into a deep sleep, allowing me to relive the special night.

_There we were the both of us in the cave... Just looking at the sight of both of us, I knew it was a very unusual couple. But I knew better, I knew that love flourished between them._

_I saw Umi's figure and mine together in the dim cavelight. For a moment, I smiled, but I noticed that there was something... wrong... There's something I'm forgetting._

_The image of Umi and I disappeared from my mind. It was instead replaced by a close-up image of the gift I had given her. The Sapphire necklace glistened in the black background._

_A voice called to me at the back of my head._

"_This 'ad once belonged to yerr muther, 'ere... It was the gift she 'ad given me as a sign of oue love..." the voice echoed._

_The scene changed, the gem broke in front of my eyes and shattered into a hundred pieces all falling into the darkness, each piece having a small reflection of Umi._

_I wanted to gather the pieces, but before I could, the ground began to shake._

_The background changed to red, a silhouette of Ikari stood before me. The black shadow just smiled, revealing its white teeth and with a swing of its tail, all the shards of the gem were swept away._

_I screamed in anguish. All of the fragments... Umi... Don't leave me! _

I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily and I had broken into a cold sweat during my sleep.

It was all a _dream_.

But, for some reason, it reminded me of home. I knew that I was guilty of just leaving them all, but I had always pushed it away.

I shook it off. I reminded myself that my life isn't the lonely dark life I used to have anymore. I had Umi now, it's just not about _me_ anymore... It's about_ us_...

I jerked my body up. Sunlight streamed into the room from the holes and shone on my blue scales.

"Hey, Umi," I muttered, smiling.

But when I turned around, she was not there. A single rose lay on the spot beside me.

I smiled. This was Umi's way of saying that she went out and will be right back.

I swam back and forth thinking about her.

"Umi, how can someone like you make me smile so much," I muttered to myself dreamily, still thinking about the kiss we had last night.

I felt a light tingle on the spot where she had kissed me. I blushed, embarrassed at that, hopefully Umi wasn't here to see me like this.

I aligned my belongings and saw that Umi's belongings were just piled up on the corner.

I took out a small sharp rock that resembled a needle a needle and some fresh kelp; I worked my way into cutting through the fibers. I sewed the rest into a bag that could be strapped around her body like mine.

I arranged her things and put it all in the bag. Something caught my eye though, a small coral in the shape of a rose. I smiled as I reminiscenced our nights together back in Sunset Reef.

As soon as I had finished arranging her things, Umi entered the room.

"Good morning, Umi," I shyly greeted, feeling embarrassed that I had gone through her belongings.

I put the rose she had left on top of the bed back onto her right antenna.

"You look beautiful as always, dear," I couldn't help complimenting her.

She smiled and greeted me back, "Good morning."

She immediately locked me into a hug. I felt quite embarrassed about it though, for I was still not used to this.

Umi then called my attention, "Hey Arashi! Thanks a lot for last night!"

Her compliment made me smile. I just couldn't help it.

Umi sat down and lay down beside me. She looked up at me with her clear beautiful eyes and smiled.

"So," she sweetly asked, "what now? What are we going to do for the rest of our lives?"

"Whatever you wish Umi," I replied, staring into her beautiful red eyes.

"Well, we're certainly not going to stay here forever, are we?" she said in a cute tone, "I mean, sure it's nice, but why not go out there and start a life... together?"

My face started to grow deep red. I began to think of her idea. Just the two of us together with no one else to keep us apart. But as soon as I had entered that thought, Dad's voice echoed and reminded me that I was to give the gem to Ikari.

I grimaced at the thought of Ikari. I think a relationship with her would have no love in it, unlike one with Umi, who actually loves and cares for me.

"Arashi?" she asked, cocking her head sideways in a cute manner, "Is there something wrong?"

That snapped me out of my daydream.

"No, not really... It's just that, I've been thinking about Dad and all..." I replied.

She became silent as if she understood what was going on in my mind.

"Oh," she replied, "You miss your home, right?"

I nodded and we both became locked in a moment of awkward silence.

All of a sudden, Unagi burst into our room, destroying the awkward silence. I began to wonder about the term 'privacy' but I soon became serious when I saw the urgent expression on Unagi's face.

"Bad news," he frantically exclaimed, "the Milotic Tribe has declared war on the Gyarados Tribe!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, shocked that such a thing could happen.

Umi seemed to be shaken up but she did a good job of hiding it from me.

"Wait, what?" she innocently asked.

"It's true," Unagi continued, voice shaking, "the Milotic were the ones who started the attack!"

Umi seemed like she was going through some sort of mental anguish.

"How can this be?" she asked, teary-eyed.

It took some time for the weight of the news to sink into me.

"Wait," I choked, "a war has started? Between... our tribes?"

Unagi silently nodded.

I looked down on the floor. Umi must probably hate me now. Maybe we really weren't meant to be together. I can't believe this had to happen after we've finally confessed our feelings for each other. An even worse revelation burst into my mind: What if this was all my fault?

"I'm sorry, Umi," I slowly said, saddened that the girl of my dreams might get angry and leave me.

"What are you sorry for?" she innocently asked.

"It's all my fault," I started, holding in my tears, "It was because I helped you escape, if you hadn't escaped, none of this would've happened."

I closed my eyes, expecting a hard slap on the face. But instead, she didn't slap me, she just stood there silently.

"It's not your fault, Arashi," she warmly said, "None of us would've liked to stay back there anyway, right? Besides, we have to focus on the problem, if this is just a misunderstanding, we can clear everything up."

I lifted my head up and looked back at her, thankful that she didn't hate me.

"But, you know our tribes are sworn enemies," I said, "how will we convince them?"

She blinked her eyes and looked straight at mine.

"Well, you trust me. Don't you?" she asked.

That was a question I knew that she didn't need to ask me. I immediately nodded.

"And I trust you too," she confided with me, "If we can get along, I'm sure we can talk some sense into our tribes."

Hearing her say that made me smile. She really had a kind heart, any Milotic from that tribe would have already blamed me for everything and have me locked up as prisoner, but Umi, _their_ Princess, still treated me as if nothing had ever happened. She really _does_ care...

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go and give it a shot," I said, smiling.

"Wait!" Unagi interjected, "Both of you are thinking of going back?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I answered, "it is part of our responsibility."

"Then I'll have some of our Huntail and Gorebyss accompany you, at least," he said, "It's dangerous and I wouldn't wish any harm to befall both of you... especially after last night."

I sent an 'I'll tell you later' eye signal to Umi.

"How did you know?" Umi asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Legami told me, "Unagi explained, "Good luck though... I wish the two of you the best of luck!"

Umi and I both looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"Don't worry," Umi told Unagi, "we'll both make it. Besides, I can't go yet. Someone else needs me."

I could feel my face burning up but I ignored it. I couldn't help but smile though...

The both of us swam forward out into the ocean. A huge army of Huntail and Gorebyss were waiting in position for their commands.

"Now, let us go to the site of war," Umi and I commanded.

I knew that my future depended on this. I knew that it would either be failure or success. If I succeed, I get to live a happy life with my beloved Umi. If I failed, well... that's another story.

I smiled. There is no way I'd ever lose Umi.

_I'll never, EVER let go off you, Umi, especially at this time. Just you wait, we'll be able to live happily together in a good future and that's a promise!_

**Note: Awww... Isn't that terrible... Love LITERALLY hurts here. Anyway, I'll try to update this next week again, so I guess there won't be an update for "What a Thief Can't Steal" next week. I've also got a considerable amount of tests this coming week, so it'll be a miracle if I can even update next week. That's all for now, so please do stop by and drop a review. Thanks guys! Gotta go now...**


	17. Chapter 15

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter... Which I hope isn't too shabby... I've got studies and my Shiny Sigilyph and Giratina hunt haven't been to successful so far so I doubt I'd be uploading another chappie next week...**

Umi's POV:

The scent of panic was evident, though the army still obeyed with discipline.

We had barely started travelling, and I already felt like I had bitten off more than I could chew.

Arashi noticed the worried expression on my face and slowed down to swim beside me.

"Are you okay, dear?" he asked in concern.

I tried to put on a brave face because I knew that I was the one who talked big awhile ago, I didn't want to discourage everyone else.

"Nothing, Arashi," I answered, my voice shaking.

"You sure there, Umi?" he asked, unconvinced.

I sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I teased, "Well, I'm feeling a little scared actually... I mean, I'm not sure if I can do this..."

Arashi swam closer to me.

"Umi, don't worry," he comforted, "Even I'm... sorta scared. But, I know that with the two of us, we can surely make it!"

He planted a small kiss on my cheek as he said so and smiled, trying to hide his blushing.

I giggled at his sweet way of comforting me.

"Thanks, Arashi," I giggled, causing him to blush even deeper.

We continued to swim forward but we were now in a lighter mood.

Arashi and I looked like we were carefree and happy as we chatted with each other while we swam, no one would've guessed that we were actually heading out to stop a war.

I smiled. How does he make me smile? Even in the worst of situations, he really knows how to lighten up my mood.

"Oh yeah," he suddenly interjected in my daydreaming, "you sorta forgot your things back at the colony and they were all messed up... So I uhh... decided to make this for you."

He held out a kelp-sewn bag, identical to the one he always wore, towards me. He had neatly arranged all my belongings in the small bag.

"Thanks, Arashi," I smiled, "I didn't know you could sew..."

He blushed slightly at the compliment. We continued on with this jovial and light tone for several more hours.

Our laughing and teasing soon ceased after we began to hear some signs of the war.

I looked down at the war site. It looked horrible! Thousands of Gyarados and Milotic, who were accompanied by Kingdra, were in the middle of a huge scuffle.

I stared in horror as I stopped swimming. Arashi, too, must have noticed because he was also frozen in place next to me.

The army of Huntail and Gorebyss looked down at the horrible scene of carnage below us. They murmured among themselves, probably in fear. I couldn't blame them though, I mean, who wouldn't be scared after seeing _that_?

"A-arashi?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling less confident.

He turned towards me with his eyes softened by tears. He held his tears in and tried to smile.

"Don't worry," he tried to comfort me, "This will all be gone. But only we can do this, so we shouldn't be afraid."

I nodded and blinked. I felt burned up with the determination to change this.

"Fine, let's do this!" I yelled, psyching up our army of Huntail and Gorebyss.

We were about to go down when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Umi!" the voice called.

I turned around and saw a familiar friend swimming towards us: Ai.

"Ai!" I called back out to her.

She swam up to me and tried to smile, but I could clearly see her lonely expression.

"Oh Umi," she cried, "It's terrible! Armik usurped the throne and when we tried to resist, he had several brutes under his command. He launched the w-war!"

Armik? My eyes widened. That freak did _this_? Oh no, NOT on my world. I'm gonna make sure he'll be sorry he ever even_ thought _about doing this.

Ai suddenly lightened up when she saw Arashi beside.

"Oh, is this the Arashi you've been speaking of?" Ai smirked.

"Umm... Y-yes," Arashi timidly replied.

"Ehehe," Ai giggled, "You two _do_ make a cute couple."

I began to blush, wishing Ai had never come at this time.

"Come to think of which," Ai pondered, "Since when did you two become a couple?"

"Ai, focus!" I yelled, "We've come to stop the war... Could you help us?"

Right at that moment, a Mudkip swam out of nowhere and tackled Arashi.

"Arashi!" he yelled, "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Kip!" Arashi returned happily, "Well, I've been away somewhere with Umi for some time..."

I recognized the Mudkip to be the same one who lived all by himself on the outskirts of my tribe. How Arashi came to know him, I didn't know.

"It's terrible, Arashi," Kip tried to explain, "Armik seized the throne here and Ikari managed to do the same, they're gonna end up destroying the two tribes in this war!"

"Ikari?" Arashi asked.

I approached Arashi.

"This can't be good," I said, "What now?"

"Take them down one at a time," Kip answered.

Arashi and I looked at each other.

"Take them down?" we both asked, "How is that possible when a war is happening?"

Kip merely smirked, "Simple, you already have this army of Huntail and Gorebyss here. Have them distract the war, while they do the distracting, sneak off to defeat Armik and Ikari!"

We looked at each other and nodded. It did sound reasonable... I mean, what better way to eradicate a problem than destroying its root? Like a weed, even if you uproot its leaves but ignore the root, it will grow back in due time.

"Fine," I answered, "but who do we take down first?"

"Ikari," Arashi heavily said, "I've got a score to settle."

I looked at his eyes and I could see his tears had dried up only to be replaced by burning determination.

"Umi," Arashi softly told me, "I'm gonna go myself and take care of some business. Please stay here and keep yourself safe-"

"NO!" I interjected, "I'm going with you! Besides, wasn't it you who told me that we would get through this together?"

He smiled.

"Okay then," Arashi whispered, "Thanks a lot Umi..."

"Whew, looks like your girlfriend's a tough one," Kip chuckled, breaking the serious atmosphere.

The army of Huntail and Gorebyss immediately caught the attention of the Milotic and Gyarados. At first, they ignored it until one of the Huntail launched an attack. From above, it looked like a crazy three-way fight.

"C'mon now," Kip hurriedly said, "This is your chance! Both of you stop Ikari! I'll distract the others too."

We made it to the Gyarados Tribe's palace.

"This used to be my home," Arashi bitterly muttered.

"Then let's take it back," I cheered him up.

We both stared at the stone palace that loomed before us.

We knew that we had to do this. It was our one and only chance. The chances of winning through two fights with two overlords... One in four... Our chances were looking pretty dim.

My heart pounded hard on my chest, making me feel nervous. But for the sake of everyone, _especially_ for Arashi, I would be willing to push through.

Arashi's POV:

Things were looking grim. We had just left for the site of war and everyone already had a face that spelled the feeling of despair.

Umi was swimming behind me so I decided to slow down and gently swim next to her. She had a worried expression about her face.

"Are you okay, dear?" I asked, concerned about her. It's not everyday that I see her so down on herself.

"Nothing, Arashi," she replied, her voice shaking.

"You sure there, Umi?" I continued, doubting her with the expression on her face.

She sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" she teased, "Well, I'm feeling a little scared actually... I mean, I'm not sure if I could do this..."

I swam closer and showed her an understanding smile. I knew how it felt to be all riled up and worried for something like this.

"Umi, don't worry," I told her, "Even I'm... sorta scared. But, I know that with the two of us, we can surely make it!"

I planted a small kiss on her cheek after saying so, ignoring my usual sign of embarrassment which I am surprised that I haven't gotten used to yet.

I didn't know whether I did a good job of comforting her or not but she responded with a giggle, which I hoped was a good sign.

"Thanks, Arashi," she sweetly said, causing me to blush harder.

After that talk, the march continued as usual. But we felt much lighter and happier.

I looked back at Umi and secretly smiled. She made me feel more relaxed somehow. I forgot about the war for a moment and the two of us looked like a _normal_ happy couple.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly interrupted, remembering something, "you sorta forgot your things back at the colony and they were all messed up... So I uhh... decided to make this for you."

I handed the bag I had made for her this morning. She seemed surprised to receive the green bag but she smiled, telling me that I did the right thing.

"Thanks, Arashi," she playfully thanked, smiling, "I didn't know you could sew..."

I blushed at her comment, but I guess this kind of ruined all the seriousness we had before. We continued to joke around laughing at each other as we continued to chat about stuff. It felt _great_ to be able to enjoy each other's company without thinking about the chaos that was about to be ensued. Is this what a _normal_ date like?

However, when we neared the site of the war, all signs of seriousness had returned. Our faces, laughing awhile ago, had transformed back into nervous creases.

We looked down at the horrible sight of war, hoping that it wouldn't be as horrible as we feared it would. Sadly, hoping was _never_ something that we could count on.

Thousands of Gyarados were pitting themselves against the various Water-Types of the Milotic Tribe. This was all a misunderstanding, yet it had grown into something as grave as this. I wanted to change it so badly.

"A-arashi?" Umi asked, her voice losing confidence as we watched the horrible view below us.

I looked at her, trying to hide the fact that I was also scared. I _had_ to be brave, for her sake. But I couldn't help showing a defeated expression on my face.

"Don't worry," I tried to comfort her, "This will all be gone. But only we can do this, so we shouldn't be afraid."

She nodded at me and seemed to be fired up. If she was doing her best, then I thought that so should I.

"Fine, let's do this!" she yelled, allowing a positive burst of emotions from the army of Huntail and Gorebyss behind us.

We looked at each other, understanding the determination burning on each other's eyes. I knew Umi's eyes well... At times they were as gentle as a summer breeze, gentle and beautiful, but today her eyes had a different feel to them... They were flared up, fidgeting with energy. We were ready... We were about to solemnly charge down in between two warring tribes.

We were seriously about to do just that when a feminine voice interrupted our sudden rush to charge downward.

"Umi!" she softly called.

Umi turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Ai!" she called out to the Luvdisc, whom I presumed was named Ai for that was what Umi had called her.

"Oh Umi," she cried, "It's terrible! Armik usurped the throne and when we tried to resist, he had several brutes under his command. He launched the w-war!"

Armik? The guy Umi had always hated? Something told me that he wasn't going to enjoy my company when we finally meet.

Ai finally noticed me beside Umi and a sly smile crept up to her face, which puzzled me. I would probably never understand girls, one moment they're crying about the war and later they suddenly smile before a minute could pass.

"Oh, is this the Arashi you've been speaking of?" Ai questioned Umi, gesturing towards me.

"Umm... Yes," I replied, feeling left out in the conversation.

"Ehehe," Ai giggled, "You two _do_ make a cute couple."

I started to fake a cough, looking in the other direction while Umi began to blush.

Yep, I was right... I would definitely never understand girls, even if I survived that war.

"Come to think of which," the small matchmaker pressed on, "Since when did the two of you become a couple?"

"Ai, focus!" Umi snapped rather irritably, "We've come to stop the war... Could you help us?"

As the two continued talking, I felt a familiar presence among us.

Although I knew what was coming, Kip's tackle took me by surprise.

"Arashi!" he yelled, "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Kip!" I happily replied, "Well, I've been away somewhere with Umi for some time..."

Kip tried to smile, but a lonely expression overshadowed his smile.

"It's terrible, Arashi," Kip solemnly said.

"Armik seized the throne here and Ikari managed to do the same, they're gonna end up destroying the two tribes in this war!" Kip exclaimed, panting heavily.

I frowned. Ikari _and _Armik both usurped their respective thrones? I began to suspect that there was something fishy behind this, and I'm not talking about their pre-evolved forms.

"This can't be good," Umi said, her face slipping back into another worried expression, "What now?"

"Take them down one at a time," Kip suggested before I could open my mouth.

I found Kip's idea better than telling Umi that we had no plan and we were gonna mindlessly run down there into the battlefield and risk our lives.

"Take them down?" we both asked in a unified puzzling tone, "How is that possible when a war is happening?"

"Simple," Kip answered, having a mischievous smile about his face, "you already have this army of Huntail and Gorebyss here. Have them distract the war, while they do the distracting, sneak off to defeat Armik and Ikari."

Umi looked at me and I nodded. That certainly sounded better than my plan. I was thankful that Kip had cut me off before I could spit out my stupid suggestion.

"Fine," she softly said, "but who do we take down first?"

I knew that what I said sounded selfish, but I felt much safer on fighting a foe that _I _was already familiar with.

"Ikari," I gravely said, "I've got a score to settle."

I tried to hide the tears I've shed; this war had just taken too much from me already. I didn't want it to take away Umi too. I selfishly thought that if I brought her along, I might lose her too.

"Umi," I firmly said, "I'm gonna go myself and take care of some business. Please stay here and keep yourself safe-"

"NO!" she cut me off, "I'm going with you! Besides, wasn't it you who told me that we would get through this together?"

Hearing her say this opened my eyes. She was also fighting for something. She had a _right_ to fight, which I shouldn't be so selfish by depriving her from doing so. I looked at her and smiled, I knew that this also meant that she cared about me.

"Okay then," I replied, "Thanks a lot, Umi..."

"Whew, looks like your girlfriend's a tough one," Kip chuckled, ruining our get-ready-to-fight moment.

This only made me blush and wonder how the young Mudkip became my best friend.

The small army we controlled immediately did their job. They managed to distract the two fighting factions after joining the war themselves.

"C'mon now," Kip signalled, "This is your chance! Both of you have to stop Ikari! I'll distract the others too."

We both charged into the now open field towards the Gyarados Tribe.

"This used to be my home," I sadly muttered, remembering my times as a child here.

"Then let's take it back!" Umi smiled, making me feel better.

I stopped before the stone palace. I just knew Ikari had to be stopped. I just had to be careful because, knowing her; she was the trickiest Gyarados I knew. She actually relied on brains _and_ brute force on the same time.

I took one last glance at Umi and grinned. We came to defeat her, not to be defeated by her!

**Note: That's it for now... Things sure are getting more and more intense here... I'm quite tired today so I'm not gonna say much... So leave a review... Thanks! ^^ (Drops down sleeping.)**


	18. Separate Paths: Gyarados Tribe

**Note: Here... I'm back with an early update because my schedule got mixed up somehow, so I'll update "What a Thief Can't Steal" on Saturday instead... Or tomorrow if I can get it done today. Well... I had trouble writing this chapter so I hope it doesn't stink "that" badly, my second notebook is also out of pages so I think I'll need LOTS and LOTS of scratch paper... Oh well, I guess I'll shut up now.**

Normal POV:

Ikari smiled. Everything was ready. Everything to set her plan into action was carefully set. She confidently walked into Arashi's room, where his father was grieving his absence.

He's been like that ever since Arashi had escaped from the tribe. Arashi's sudden disappearance angered Ikari initially but she soon realized that with him gone, it could make things easier.

She smiled at the thought that with Arashi being gone, all she had to do was seize the throne from Arashi's father, Regius himself. Taking it from the old coot would be too easy for her.

She planned to have him give up his position and pass it down to her through "negotiation"... If that didn't work... Well... There's always violence!

"Sire," she called, "we have no news of Arashi so far."

He looked back with saddened eyes.

"'ow can this be?" he roared.

Ikari stood there unfazed by Regius's show of anguish. It didn't seem to affect her in any way now that she realized that she had no use for that idiot, Arashi, anyway.

"Sire," she tried to suggest, "don't you think you should just... quit? I mean, no offense, but what if Arashi is truly gone... Wouldn't it just be a waste of effort to tire out our troops?"

Regius looked back, his hardened eyes now softened.

"Ikari," he softly muttered, "whaddif 'e's still out there?"

Ikari controlled the urge to use force on him. Even if using force was definitely the easier way, it was still WAY more risky.

"Regius, my lord," she courteously said, "Even if he is still out there... You're in no good shape to look for him. Please, Sire... Please pass the throne to me so that I may use it to find Arashi."

Regius looked back at her, his eyes full of understanding. He knew that Ikari was probably right. But he so stubbornly wanted to find Arashi by himself. He wanted to show his son that he _cared_.

"Ikari," he continued, "yerr intenshuns're pure... But, what I'm sayin' 'sthat this's a father 'n son business. This's part of my responsibility."

Ikari took a deep breath. Apparently, Regius was a tough nut to crack. She faked a smile and tried once more.

"Sire," she continued, "Please let me try. I could be able to find your son. Remember... Arashi's may be your son, but he is also engaged to be my mate. So... Sire! Please let me have a say in this!"

Regius tried to smile.

"Ikari," he answered, "you'd make a great queen. But I can't give up the throne just yet. I have some unattended matters to fix. I hope ye unde'stand. 'sides, you'll rule soon 'nuff... Just wait."

Ikari gave up. She saw no use in trying to obtain the throne through peaceful means. She used her tail to signal the Sharpedo into the room silently.

"Sire," she sternly said, as if commanding Regius this time, "for the last time, give up the throne to me. NOW!"

Regius realized too late that Ikari had been meaning to get his power in the first place, not Arashi. He looked back only to quickly realize what was about to happen.

It all happened so quickly. The three Sharpedo attacked him relentlessly without giving him a chance to fight back or defend himself. Regius tried to resist but the three thugs just whirled around him, pushing him inwards with their attacks until he had no breathing space left. They stopped their attacks only to deliver a final blow from all three corners. Forming the three corners of a triangle (with Regius trapped in the middle), the three charged forward at the center with their strongest attack: Giga Impact.

The collision from three corners left Regius knocked out before he could even fully comprehend what was going on. After all, no one could surivive anything like that... Especially if he or she was trapped in such a situation.

The three Sharpedo turned to face their master. They humbly bowed as if to say that they have done as she commanded.

"He was a fool to oppress me," Ikari muttered, grinning sinisterly, "Don't dispose him yet. Let him be an example of what happens to those who cross me."

The three Sharpedo merely nodded, not eager to displease their master.

Ikari went out to the palace veranda, a small balcony that was carved out of the flat surface of the rock. She smiled, eager to see the faces of her fellow Gyarados when they hear the "good" news she has for them.

"Puny ants, I mean, humble members of the Gyarados Tribe," she paused for extra effect, "I am very pleased to announce that we now have a new ruler despite Arashi's absence."

The crowd below murmured apprehensively. They had expected Arashi's return to be synonymous with the term "new ruler" but what Ikari said only made them confused.

"Then who is it?" one of the Gyarados rudely shouted.

Ikari didn't mind the lack of manners. She just smiled knowing that they would soon show respect after she answered that question... And if they didn't... The consequence would simply be death.

"That would be... me," she cackled.

The whole crowd fell silent. They all knew Ikari. They knew about how cold and militaristic she could be. They knew only one thing after she said that... They knew that they were doomed to die.

"Are you sure that Regius passed down his throne to _you_?" one of the Gyarados asked, not buying her story. The whole crowd heard him and they all began discussing and considering if what Ikari had said was true.

The crowd became noisier as they barbarically discussed about whether Ikari had truly been made queen or if she was just lying. Ikari impatiently slammed her tail on the ground causing everyone to become silent.

"Silence!" she hissed, "In fact, I can assure you all that I have been appointed as leader."

She signalled for the Sharpedo behind her to take Regius out into the palace veranda where she stood. The whole crowd gasped at the sight and several of them prepared to attack.

"Halt!" Ikari scornfully yelled, "I can assure you... Regius is alive... But I cannot assure you that he will stay that way if you do not follow my orders."

The whole crowd fell silent again. The silence soon faded into grumbling but none of them attacked... They had no choice but to bow in discipline, symbolizing that they were willing to cooperate.

"Fine, we'll cooperate. But when Arashi comes back... We'll make sure he becomes king and your reign will be over!" the same Gyarados yelled back.

Everyone hearing this cheered at the positive thought.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen though..." Ikari smugly answered, "Because my first act as ruler of this tribe is to have the Sharpedo capture Arashi and take him prisoner, _dead or alive_."

"But... That's CRAZY!" several protesters yelled.

"Silence, fools!" Ikari snapped back, "Because it's not as crazy as my second act."

"Which is?" one of the protesters nervously asked.

"While the Sharpedo hunt for Arashi... The rest of you must get ready for war," Ikari answered casually, as if everything she said was just normal.

"WHAT?" the crowd of Gyarados exclaimed, "Did you say... War?"

"Why yes... Yes I did," Ikari replied with a crooked grin.

"SERIOUSLY? We don't really need to wage a war... The neighbouring tribes are all peaceful!" a rather elderly Gyarados objected, "Wait... You don't mean _that_ tribe... Do you?"

"The time has come," Ikari solemnly said, "to take our vengeance on the Milotic Tribe. We once used to be part of them, but we were shunned for defending ourselves! It is only right we take back what we own. All these years, now we fight for our cause!"

The elderly Gyarados opened his mouth to speak, "But we are clearly at a disadvantage. And besides, attacking them won't help our reputation... It was why we-"

"You are all given three days to prepare," Ikari scowled, drowning out the voice of the elderly Gyarados, "We attack at dawn on the fourth day. Got all that? Then start preparing NOW!"

The whole crowd fell silent. After a short moment of silence, they dispersed to unwillingly prepare for the war.

Ikari grinned. This was what she had dreamed of. It was going to finally come to fruition. All she had to do was to wait for her desired results.

"Err... Ikari," a Sharpedo asked, "What do we do with Regius?"

Ikari turned around.

"Regius?" she mumbled, deep in thought until a sadistic grin came about her face.

"Oh! Regius!" she snickered, "I have plans for him. There is much to be done... Much to be done, _indeed_..."

**Note: That's it for now... I hope you're all anticipating the boss fight-ish scene that I'm gonna prepare for the next chappie! Oh wait... An urgent notice... My exams are gonna start next Saturday so I'm not sure about getting this updated for the next two weeks, but please bear with me for there's always Christmas vacation after the exams... There's a really small chance that I'll manage to update next week though... Though I'd say it's a 25% chance... That's all for today... Please leave a review! Thanks! Bye then~**


	19. Ikari's Wrath

**Note: I'm back! Well, I finally managed to update this! Take your time in reading this though... Since this was mostly a cram of what I've been writing when I was away from my computer... I'm sorry if there was too much content. But hey! I poured my heart and soul into this because this is one of the more exciting chapters for me... Especially the battle... Arashi's POV of he battle is much more finer than Umi's I might add. Oh well, go forward and enjoy the fic!**

Umi's POV:

According to Arashi, the palace apparently had a complete makeover. The both of us had stepped inside the stone tower only to be stumped in the first room.

"So you're saying that you've never seen the numerous traps and switches installed here before?" I asked, panting from almost being hit by several traps.

"N-no," he panted, "T-this isn't like the home that I used to know..."

I looked around the room. We were in a cavernous stone room with three doors. The largest was locked and it wouldn't budge at all. There were two doors that were open though, one on my left and one to Arashi's right. Oh! And did I forget to mention that there were numerous tiles that trigger traps here? Hmm... I guess I did mention that already.

"This is probably the central chamber," Arashi stated, "The locked door is probably the way to the stairs to get to the next floor... or it could be another trap."

"Problem is..." I muttered in a puzzled manner, "How do we get that thing to open?"

Arashi shrugged and sat down to think of any possible way to open the door.

I decided to check things out on my own. I swam a few paces towards the door only to accidentally trigger a trap through a swish of my tail.

Arashi immediately sensed what was going to happen and charged forward to push me away from a falling pillar, which apparently came from the ceiling. My heart thumped when I realized that if he hadn't done so sooner, I would've been squashed.

"Thanks, Arashi," I gratefully replied to Arashi.

He blushed at my response and turned away shyly. But as he turned away, he seemed to notice something.

"Umi, check this out!" he excitedly exclaimed.

I swam over to him and understood what excited him so much. I swam closer to the pillar to notice something inscribed on it.

_To those who wish to pass this first test,  
>They must prove themselves and try to best,<br>The everlasting circle's two sides of its face,  
>Both at the same time yet in separate ways.<em>

"Huh?" I wondered, "Two sides or faces of the circle? I don't see any circle..."

"The room..." Arashi muttered, "The whole chamber is shaped in a circle... What about its face?"

I looked around to see what that could mean. That was when an idea struck me. The two doors, the one on the left side and the one on the right side, were at exact opposite directions. Two faces... Those were the two accessible doors... Most probably, but the part about besting the two sides at the same time in separate ways puzzled me.

"Hey Arashi, I think I know what the 'two sides of a face' thing is already, it could be the two doors in the opposite sides of this circular room!" I told him, "but I don't quite get what the 'same time yet separate ways part means..."

He looked back at me and, upon realizing my deduction, smiled.

"Hmm..! That does seem to be the only thing that could be 'two sides of a face' but I really don't know about the 'same time' part," he replied, "unless we have to go through the two doors in a 'separate' way..."

He immediately stopped talking after he had said the last sentence.

"So," I answered, "we'll both take one door each?"

"NO!" he shouted back, "No! It's too risky! Besides, if something happens to you while I'm away, I would never forgive-"

"Arashi, I'll be fine... Don't worry too much," I smiled as I answered him.

"Fine," he sighed, "Just... take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, looking back at him as I entered the door to the left. He looked back at me and nodded as he entered the door on the right.

The door I had chosen led me to an empty room with a hole on the floor. I swam down to find a dark corridor. I couldn't see the end due to the darkness until I suddenly heard something click. I looked behind me to see that the wall was now moving forward. It had already covered the hole which I had come in from, which made me panic.

If the movement of the wall continued, I knew that I would probably be squished flat against some wall further down the corridor. In a panicked state, I swam further into the darkness until I reached a dead end.

I thought that there would be no hope left when I saw the wall but then I saw a small gap on the left side of the corridor. I slipped through with my slender body, which led me to another corridor parallel to the one which I had come from.

I looked back and found out that I could not rest yet because the wall in that corridor was also moving towards me. I probably screamed for help or something until I scolded myself for wasting time.

By that time, I had broken into a cold sweat. I swam as fast and as far as I could until I reached another wall. I saw a small spot at the rightmost corner where I would be safe from the moving wall.

When I had finally reached there, the wall had pressed against the other wall, leaving me trapped in this small spot.

I was about to cry when I heard a familiar voice.

"Umi?" Arashi's voice echoed from a hole in the right side of the small nook that I was trapped in.

I turned around and saw him stuck in a similar nook to mine albeit it was mirrored from mine.

"Arashi!" I replied, smiling.

"Phew, you're safe!" he managed to smile before turning serious again.

"Listen, Umi," he started, "I think this was what the riddle meant... We're both in the same tight spot, and both rooms have a lever beside this hole. Maybe we have to pull both at the same time!"

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. A rusty lever hung out from the wall.

"Okay, I get it," I replied, "On the count of three, we pull. One... Two... Three!"

I pulled the rusty lever down with my tail. The old machinery yielded to the force I exerted on it. A small clicking sound resounded and we heard a metallic and rusty scraping sound of a door opening somewhere. The moving wall, which had trapped us in the room was now withdrawing back to where it had come from, allowing us to go back to the main chamber.

"It Worked!" I excitedly exclaimed at Arashi.

He merely nodded a grave expression present on his face. We both worked our way back to the main chamber, where we both met up again. We looked forward to see that the locked door had disappeared. Only a pathway with stairs leading to another chamber was present.

"I don't think Ikari had the palace renovated," Arashi muttered, wearing a nervous expression on his face, "The place looks way too old to even be renovated... In fact, I'm worried that this isn't even the palace..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He paused for a while then continued to speak, "Let's just say that I hope I'm wrong... I'll tell you everything later."

I decided not to pursue the topic anymore as Arashi seemed bothered by it. We continued swimming through the newly opened door until we emerged into another huge circular chamber.

The room was _huge_. It was a circular room with the ceiling as high us... Well, let's just say the ceiling seemed to be for a room that was three floors higher than the one Arashi and I were in. A huge obelisk sat in the center of the room. The obelisk was as high as two or three floors, which puzzled me. Arashi seemed just as puzzled as I was.

We went closer to the obelisk and, upon closer inspection, found something inscribed on it as well. All that was written there were the words (in Gyarados language): North, 5F, Middle.

"Now how does that even count as a clue?" I asked aloud, leaning against the obelisk in frustration.

When I had leaned on the obelisk, it rotated, surprising me, and as it rotated, I saw the inner rimes of the walls in the room we were in move, causing some holes to appear and some openings to close. I looked around and saw that one hole had stairs inside.

"Arashi, I think I've got it!" I called to him, "When the obelisk moves, so does the wall which causes some openings on the inner wall of the circular chamber to open and close. I think we need to use the obelisk to open and close some holes to reveal the stairs to the 5th Floor."

Arashi looked back at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded in response, "Hmm... Fine, I'll go up there and you stay here and rotate the obelisk when I tell you so..."

"Wait, you're going in there by yourself?" I asked in a concerned manner, making a gesture that I wanted to go with him.

"Yes..." he immediately replied, thinking of an excuse to make sure I stayed behind, "Besides, I heard you panicking back at that room."

"Arashi, I'm okay-"I tried to convince him before he cut me short.

"I'll also need someone to rotate the obelisk thing while I'm in there in case there are more blocked paths," he interjected.

I couldn't find any way to counter what he said, so I had no choice but to hope that nothing would happen to him.

He swam up the staircase into the narrow rooms on the edge of the circular room. He must've gone through a lot of floors, because I kept hearing him yell to me to rotate the obelisk to change what paths were passable and impassable.

I don't know what happened, but after some time, I heard a click resound and the obelisk began to sink into the ground. As the obelisk sank, the walls around the room also began to sink, revealing the framework of the floors above. I saw Arashi looking down at me from the 5th Floor. With the walls gone, he simply swam down back to the center chamber with me.

With the walls around the chamber gone, I could see that it revealed a door with stairs leading to another chamber in the northernmost part of the room.

"You were right, Umi," Arashi smiled, "When I had reached the Fifth Floor, there were small rooms on the north, south, west, and east sides. I found three levers on the northern one so I pulled the one in the middle."

"Well, what next?" I asked.

Arashi looked at the newly opened doorway.

"We'll find out," he answered.

We both swam up the stairs and found ourselves in another circular chamber. A Gyarados stood facing a stone tablet in the center of the room.

As soon as we walked past the door, spikes sprang up like prison bars, meaning we couldn't turn back.

"I've been expecting you, " the Gyarados said, "Especially you... dear Arashi. You've certainly saved me the time of hunting for you."

"Ikari," Arashi bitterly growled.

Ikari turned around and seemed surprised of my presence.

"My, my," she coldly snarled, "Who do we have here?"

"It's none of your business!" Arashi snapped back, "What have you done to this place?"

Ikari nonchalantly swam around the room, swishing her tail back and forth.

"Why, I've decided to unearth the armory our ancestors had built us," she answered, "But it was buried directly underneath the palace."

"An armory?" Arashi questioned in confusion.

"You fool!" Ikari snarled, "You're the 'prince' of this pathetic tribe yet you have no idea of what our ancestors have built for us? What's more, you _insult_ the royal blood just by letting _her_, our _ultimate_ here!"

"HEY!" he angrily answered, "Shut up! She's here because she's the one I chose!"

Ikari froze.

"FOOL!" she angrily shouted, "_You_... with _her?_ You've tainted the blood of our royal family!"

"I don't care," Arashi answered, "because I love her..."

I secretly smiled behind him.

"The Milotic are our ultimate enemies," Ikari coldly reminded, "I cannot simply allow a former member of the royal family to taint our blood. You will disgrace our whole tribe. For that, I have no choice... Prepare... to be ELIMINATED!"

As if on cue, three Sharpedo swam out of nowhere and stood in a straight line reinforcing the already locked door behind us. Technically, we were trapped. With Ikari in front and the Sharpedo closing in from the back, there was no possible escape.

"I've got your back, Arashi," I answered, my back facing against Arashi's so that I was facing the three Sharpedo behind him.

"You think you can handle it?" Arashi worriedly asked.

"Sure!" I replied, "Just concentrate on Ikari for now."

I turned to face the Sharpedo. They began to close in on me. I quickly fired a Hydro Pump at one of them, knocking him back to the wall. I got lucky, because the impact managed to knock him unconscious.

There were still two more though, so I slammed my tail to the ground to send a wave crashing to them, or in other words, I used Surf. The wave managed to strike both of them but it was abviously not very effective.

One of them had finally managed to get up close to me and struck at me with a Crunch attack. I desperately shrugged him off and fired a Hydro Pump at him. He was knocked back towards the first Sharpedo that I had used Hydro Pump on, defeating them both and causing them to faint.

There was one Sharpedo left, but unfortunately, while I was busy defeating the other two, he was readying Giga Impact.

He charged forward, his body enveloped in swirling light. I tried to dodge but it was too late. He managed to hit me, _hard_. The impact it had on me was intense. It was like having a really huge and heavy rock launched at you with such power. Luckily for me, Giga Impact had one setback: it rendered the user immobile for a few minutes.

I used the opportunity to take an Oran Berry that Arashi had prepared for me in my bag. Eating it healed some of my wounds. Rejuvenated, I quickly fired an Ice Beam at the Sharpedo, freezing him.

While he was frozen, I kept on hitting him with my stronger offensive attacks such as Surf and Hydro Pump until I finally defeated him.

I turned back to help Arashi. It turned out that Arashi and Ikari's battle had turned out to be more cataclysmic than the three on one battle between the Sharpedo and me.

Arashi and Ikari were stunningly fast. They swam around like blurs of blue. They exchanged attacks like Stone Edge and Waterfall, which were highly devastating now for some reason. I don't know if they had been using Dragon Dance or something but things weren't looking good, as Arashi's Stone Edge kept missing as opposed to Ikari's Waterfall.

I wanted to help Arashi, so I fired an Ice Beam straight at Ikari. She seemed to take some damage, then she angrily narrowed her eyes on me. She prepared a Waterfall attack, aiming for me. She intentionally gave Arashi time to notice the attack though.

"NO!" he yelled as he charged in front of me to block the attack.

Ikari smiled. Instead of using Waterfall, or any offensive attack for that matter, she used Attract. It seemed as if she had anticipated Arashi's actions.

Arashi suddenly stopped moving upon being struck by the pink ray. He seemed to be... _charmed_ by Ikari...

"Heh, pathetic Milotic," she sneered, "I'll make sure your death will be a heaven out of hell! Arashi, if you truly want to win my heart, eliminate her!"

Arashi turned towards me. His facial expression seemed like he was under conflicting emoptions, probably because he was under the effect of Attract.

I tried to make him snap out of it, "Arashi! Don't listen to her, it's me- Ack!"

He didn't hesitate to charge forward in a Waterfall attack which I barely dodged.

"Hmm... I'll make sure to remember this story," Ikari cackled behind Arashi, "The story of the Milotic who was killed by the one she loved."

"Shut up!" I yelled back at her while dodging another one of Arashi's attacks.

Ikari just showed a crooked grin as she watched me helplessly dodge Arashi's attacks repetitively. I dared not to attack him but if that hjad continued, I would have ended up with a very bad future.

I suddenly thought of an idea. It was very risky but I decided that I would risk my life if it was for Arashi earlier.

Arashi charged forward with another Waterfall attack and I dodged it. This time, though, I dodged by swimming under him. I managed to wrap my body around his in the process.

"Arashi, please stop!" I cried as I softly kissed his cheek. Arashi stopped moving the moment I kissed him. I must have shocked him and snapped him out of the effects of Attract.

"I-I'm sorry, Umi," he choked in horror upon realizing what happened.

"It's okay," I smiled in reply, "Let's just go and give Ikari a piece of our minds now, shall we?"

We turned towards Ikari, who was fuming by now.

"Looks like I'll have to squish you insects myself-" Ikari stopped talking after getting hit from a well-aimed Ice Beam from me.

I looked at Arashi and he nodded. He swam forward with small rock shards swirling around him in preparation for Stone Edge.

"This is for everything you've done, Ikari!" he yelled as he launched a Stone Edge attack directly at her.

I was sure that she would be defeated. True enough, she lay down on the floor breathing heavily after being tired out from the battle.

"Come," Arashi said, "we have to bind her in ropes..."

I was about to do so when Ikari suddenly smiled.

"Don't touch me!" she roared, "Don't touch me if you still want to see your dear father, Arashi."

Arashi froze and I could tell that he was scared. He suddenly whirled around after a short silence.

"Where is he?" he calmly asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Ikari answered smugly, "I did plan of the possibility of getting defeated. So, I decided touse that father of yours as a hostage."

Arashi couldn't take what she said, "Where... is... he?"

His voice seemed more threatening when he had said that. It seemed like he was very angry now.

"Fine," Ikari coldly answered, "Step away from me and I might just tell you..."

Arashi obeyed but I noticed a sly smile that crept over Ikari's face.

"Arashi, no!" I tried to warn him but it was too late.

Ikari had swum to the other end of the room, where the stone tablet that she had been staring at before the battle was. She pressed something and the tablet moved aside, revealing an underground compartment where the body of an unconscious Gyarados lay.

"Take one more step and he gets-" Ikari wasn't able to finish her sentence as I had charged myself and knocked her to the ground, unconscious. The other Gyarados began to cough and wake up, Arashi just stood back, still gawking at everything.

"D-dad!" Arashi cried after regaining his senses.

The Gyarados had finally woken up. He saw his son swimming towards him and smiled.

"Arashi? Son, yerr back!" he weakly sniled, but suddenly frowned, "Err, Son... 'Bout Ikari..."

"Don't worry Dad," Arashi explained, "Umi and I took care of her."

"Umi?" his dad asked in confusion.

I swam up to him, ignoring the fact that he was probably unaware of what had been going on between Arashi and I.

"Um... That'd be me, sir," I answered nervously, "Pleased to meet you."

"Eh?" he answered, stunned, "Ain't you a Milotic? An' isn't there a war or somethin'?"

"She knows, Dad," Arashi explained, "But the whole war is a misunderstanding and we came to clear things up."

"Even so," his father continued, suspiciously eyeing me, "Why is she 'ere? I mean, isn't she aware 'bout the long-lived feud between our species?"

"Dad," Arashi slowly said, "I can't tell you everything now. I have to go help Umi in liberating the Milotic. I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now, please guard Ikari, I tied her up already, guard her and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Okay, Son," his father answered back, "Oh, and another thing. I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Arashi answered.

With those last few words, he left the room with me. I knew that I would have to face the monster lusting for me then. But I smiled in the midst of that problem.

That's okay, because this time, I'm not alone. I have Arashi with me!

Arashi's POV:

The stone structure seemed like the palace, but the interior was totally... off. We had spent some time in the first room of this _palace_, or a lookalike of it, as it seems.

"So you're saying that you've never seen the numerous traps and switches installed here before?" Umi asked, panting after almost getting stabbed by several traps.

"N-no," I gasped for air... or oxygen underwater, "T-this isn't like the home that I used to know..."

We emerged at a cavernous room. There were three doors present in the room. A huge locked one was at the northernmost part while the other two were at the west and east, both were unlocked and accessible.

"This is probably the central chamber," I stated in an unsure manner, "The locked door probably is the way to the stairs to get to the next floor... or it could be another trap."

"Problem is..." Umi continued, "How do we get that thing to open?"

I shrugged and sat down. The place was definitely not the palace, yet something seemed quite familiar to me.

While I was thinking, Umi decided to check things out by herself. She swam to the door to examine it. In an unpredicted movement, she swished her tail, hitting a tile. A sharp sound came from the tile.

I looked up and noticed a sharp pillar directly on top of Umi starting to move.

It was another trap! I charged forward towards Umi, hoping that I could push her out of the way in time.

I managed to push her out of the way before the huge thing fell a few inches from my tail.

"Thanks, Arashi," she smiled back at me after regaining herself.

I felt quite awkward when she smiled at me and turned around to conceal it. When I turned around, however, I saw that there were some inscriptions on the pillar that had just fallen.

"Umi, check this out!" I called to her while reading.

_To those who wish to pass this first test,  
>They must prove themselves and try to best,<br>The everlasting circle's two sides of its face,  
>Both at the same time yet in separate ways.<em>

"Huh?" Umi muttered, "Two sides or faces of the circle? I don't see any circle..."

"The room..." I subconsciously answered back, seeing the big picture, "The whole chamber is shaped in a circle... What about its face?"

Umi turned around to see what I had proven. I went back into a deep thought; the word 'face' certainly wasn't the key... I suddenly froze, what if the key to solving this was the sole word 'separate'? I opened my mouth to speak but Umi had beat me to it.

"Hey, Arashi, I think I know what the 'two sides of a face' is already, it could be the two doors in the opposite sides of the circular room!" she excitedly told me, "but I don't quite get what the 'same time yet separate ways' part means..."

I looked at Umi and smiled at what she said.

"Hmm... That does seem to be the only thing that could be 'two sides of a face' but I really don't know about the 'same time' part," I replied, suddenly thinking it was a bad idea to share my idea, "unless we have to go through the two doors in a separate way..."

I stopped talking... I didn't want to leave Umi alone here, not in a place like this.

"So," she casually asked, "we'll both take one door each?"

"NO!" I shouted back, "No! It's too risky! Besides, if something happens to you while I'm away, I would never forgive-"

"Arashi, I'll be fine... Don't worry too much," she interjected, trying to comfort me with her smile.

"Fine," I sighed, "Just... take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, looking back at me as she entered the door to the left. I did the same and nodded as I entered the opposite door.

As soon as I entered the door, I saw an opening leading down to a lower floor. I swam down going to the farthest corner possible. I stopped when I had reached a small corner with a square-shaped hole on the wall and a lever. I tried to pull it but nothing happened.

I was busy thinking about the lever when I heard Umi's scream. I instantly regretted allowing her to go by herself. I tried to swim out but found that the wall had pinned me in the small corner with the lever.

I began to panic until I heard the sound of nearby movement. I looked through the hole and saw Umi on the other side, pinned down in the same as I had also been.

"Umi?" I called.

She turned around to find the source of the sound. She found the hole and looked back at me.

"Arashi!" she replied, smiling.

"Phew, you're safe!" I smiled, relieved that nothing bad had happened to her.

"Listen, Umi," I continued, "I think this was what the riddle meant... We're both in the same tight spot, and both rooms have a lever beside this hole. Maybe we have to pull both at the same time!"

She looked around in her corner until she found the lever I was talking about.

"Okay, I get it," she replied, "On the count of three, we pull. One... Two... Three!"

Ahe pulled hers and so did I. The rusty lever went all the way down unlike the first time I pulled it. A small clicking sound reverberated through the walls and I heard a metallic scraping sound, which was probably the door. The wall had also pulled back allowing a safe passage back to the circular chamber.

"It worked!" Umi excitedly expressed, to which I nodded.

I worked my way out of the musty room and out into the wide, circular chamber. Umi also did the same and we reunited in the central chamber.

"I don't think Ikari had the palace renovated," I nervously muttered, "In fact, I'm worried this isn't even the palace..."

"What do you mean?" Umi innocently inquired.

I hesitated before saying anything else.

"Let's just say that I hope I'm wrong... I'll tell you everything later," I covered up.

She understood that I didn't want to talk about that and dropped the topic. We continued to swim through the newly-opened door. That door had led us to another circular chamber.

The room was abnormally huge. The ceiling stretched three floors higher than it should have. The inward circumference of the room had a lot of holes and I could swear that I could see some stairs through one of the holes.

A huge obelisk stood in the center of the room. Umi went over to check it out so I followed her to it.

Upon closer inspection, three words were inscribed unto the obelisk: North, 5F, Middle.

"Now how does that even count as a clue?" she wondered, leaning against the obelisk while thinking.

The moment she leaned against it, the whole thing began to rotate. I saw that the holes I had seen earlier had become blocked off and revealed other openings.

"Arashi, I think I've got it!" she exclaimed, "When the obelisk moves, so does the wall, which causes some openings on the inner wall of this circular chamber to open and close. I think we need to use the obelisk to open and close some holes to reveal the stairs to the 5th Floor."

I looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded.

"Hmm... Fine, I'll go up there and you stay here and rotate the obelisk when I tell you so," I quickly replied, thinking that it was safer for her to stay there.

"Wait, you're going in there by yourself?"she asked, her eyes concerned.

I didn't want to trouble her, but I knew her safety was far more important here.

"Yes..." I instantly replied, "Besides, I heard you panicking back at that room."

"Arashi, I'm okay-" she defiantly said before I cut her off.

"I'll also need someone to rotate the obelisk thing while I'm in there in case there are more blocked paths," I interrupted her, using that as an excuse for her to say there.

She agreed to stay and I entered the hole with a staircase inside. The staircase worked in a spiral manner, as if it was circling around the circular chamber.

Sooner or later, I learned the mechanics of the way the obelisk worked. The obelisk, when rotated, rotates an internal wall which blocks certain passages and opens up new ones depending on how it is rotated.

Umi could hear me bark orders due to the wall being too thin. After some time, I finally worked my way to the destined floor.

With Umi's help, I circled the whole place and found four small rooms, each located in the northern, southern, eastern, and western parts of the room.

That was when it hit me! Or... yeah, that was when a wall Umi had been operating closed an entrance, which made me smack my face... But in a figurative manner, an idea also hit me at that moment. I worked my way back to the northern room and entered it. In it, I found three levers. I remembered the word 'middle' so I pulled down the one in between the first and third levers.

Soon enough, the wall behind me began to sink, allowing me to easily get back to where Umi was. Activating the lever must have pulled out the entire outer wall... The obelisk had also sinked into the ground.

I swam down to her.

"You were right, Umi," I smiled at her, "When I had reached the Fifth Floor, there were small rooms on the north, south, west, and east sides. I found three levers on the northern one so I pulled the one in the middle."

"Well, what next?" Umi cluelessly asked.

I looked around and noticed that a doorway that had been concealed from my sight awhile ago due to being blocked of by the outer wall. Now that the outer wall was gone, I could see it.

"We'll find out," I answered, gesturing towards the door.

We both swam through the opening and found ourselves in a third circular chamber. As soon as we walked through the doorway, spikes sprang up from the floor, preventing us from turning back.

"I've been expecting you," a familiar voice echped, "Especially you... dear Arashi. You've certainly saved me the time of hunting for you."

"Ikari," I bitterly replied.

Ikari turned around to greet me with her sneer, but she seemed surprised at the sight of Umi beside me.

"My, my," she snarled ferociously, "Who do we have here?"

"It's none of your business! What have you done to this place?" I snapped back, hoping that we wouldn't enter the topic of a forbidden relationship.

She swam around the room, eyeing both of us before answering our questions.

"Why, I've decided to unearth the armory our ancestors had built us," she coldly answered, "But it was buried directly underneath the palace."

"An armory?" I absentmindedly questioned.

"You fool!" Ikari angrily yelled, "You're the 'prince' of this pathetic tribe yet you have no idea of what our ancestors have built for us? What's more, you _insult_ the royal blood just by letting _her_, our _ultimate _enemy here!"

"HEY!" I snapped back, forgetting that I wanted to hide my relationship with her, "Shut up! She's here because she's the one I chose!"

There, I said it just like that. It felt good to scream it out loud.

Ikari froze, her eyes turned to slits as she heard me say those words.

"FOOL!" she angrily yelled, "_You_... with _her?_ You've tainted the blood of our royal family!"

"I don't care," I answered truthfully, "because I love her!"

Ikari glared back at me as if I had said a curse.

"The Milotic are our enemies," she seriously answered, "I cannot simply allow a former member of the royal family to taint our blood. You will disgrace our whole tribe. For that, I have no choice... Prepare... to be ELIMINATED!"

Three Sharpedo emerged from behind us. We were trapped. Ikari must _really_ want me dead. Judging by the look on her face, this wasn't going to be a friendly battle... She looked as if she wanted to _kill_ me, not just have me defeated.

Umi pressed her back against mine. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I've got your back, Arashi," she coaxed.

"You think you can handle it?" I worriedly asked her.

"Sure!" she replied, "Just concentrate on Ikari for now."

With one last glare at her, I turned back to Ikari only to be hit by a Waterfall attack.

"That's for betraying us!" Ikari scowled as she hit me.

"I didn't betray you! I followed my heart!" I yelled back as I hit her with Ice Fang.

She glared at me.

"What do you want with the armory anyway?" I asked.

"Humph!" she answered, "For the good of our tribe, I will use the secret entrance buried in the armory to lead an army of Sharpedo into the heart of the Milotic Tribe while they are still meddling with our pathetic troops. I must thank you for one small thing though; you helped me open the entrance by solving the obelisk puzzle!"

I ignored what she said and tried to knock some sense into her.

"Why?" I reasoned out, "Why must we fight them?"

Ikari readied a Dragon Dance as she heard me say that.

"Wretched prince, have you not heard of our history?" Ikari yelled in disgust, "They kicked us out of their tribe when we acted in self-defense!"

I readied a Dragon Dance too.

I answered back, "But that incident has been long forgotten-"

"Forgotten?" she viciously struck me with Waterfall, "This is why I would rule better than you! I stay loyal to our ideals! Our legacy! You would throw all that away for a girl you supposedly say you _love_?"

"I'm not throwing our ideals away! I'm embracing the truth and shedding the light to our legacy! I' not throwing it away," I defended, readying another Dragon Dance.

"Really? What about _her_? Is it really this pathetic _love_ that makes you defend her kind?" she mocked, readying another Dragon Dance to combat mine.

"Yes!" I yelled back, only to be hit by Waterfall.

"Pathetic fool," she cruelly scolded, "Have you not learned that in this world we live in, there is no such thing as _love_? Your love is a false one! It is just lust, which is not even considered an emotion. True emotions are those of honor and victory or shame and defeat!"

I slammed back with a Waterfall.

"You're wrong!" I growled, "The reason you don't believe in love is because with your views, you believe in keeping up with your ideals. You've erased all evidence of a living thing in you. And since you have never given love, you will never receive it in return!"

"Fine!" she answered as she sped around, "A clash of our beliefs! May the one who speaks the truth claim victory! I will now expose to you, that you just didn't want to admit that your love for her was just a mindless instinct."

"Fine! I accept your argument!" I replied as I swam around dodging and launching attacks back at her.

Our wild battle and flurry of attacks continued on for some time. All of our attacks missing due to the intense ambition to prove each other wrong.

All of a sudden, an Ice Beam was shot out towards Ikari. Ikari seemed to take some damage, but she angrily narrowed her eyes on the new attacker. I became worried that she was going to hurt Umi.

"NO!" I yelled as I charged in front of her to take the blunt of any attack meant for Umi.

"Thought so..." Ikari muttered, "Time to exploit your weakness."

She then launched an attack which was... Attract? I was too shocked to even move.

The pink rays sedated my mind. I tried to fight the effects but Ikari merely sneered at me.

"Here it is! Accept this love that you speak of, Arashi!" Ikari hissed with delight.

The effect of Attract slowly eroded my mind. It seemed that every time I resisted, my mind would just think about Ikari. It felt like erasing my thoughts and rewriting them. I don't know what happened there but I became head over heels for Ikari that time.

Fpr the first time in my life, I noticed how beautiful she looked. I noticed how smooth and azure her skin was, her eyes seemed cuter to me at that moment. She literally glowed. Now, if you were a male Gyarados, I bet that you would've also fallen under the same spell I had fallen to.

I was in a daze, but I remembered that she told me that I could win her heart by eliminating the Milotic in front of me.

The Milotic seemed to be calling my name. For some reason, I felt that what I was doing was wrong. I felt that the Milotic was someone I knew. However, I charged forward at her.

Our battle continued and she dodged my every move in the most graceful of ways. I couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful, but somehow my mind reasoned to me that she was just a key to unlock Ikari's heart. A key that I needed to destroy.

I found it odd that she had no intention to attack me and only dodged my attacks. I tried to make some sense of this but apparently, I came up with nothing.

I decided to take care of her once and for all with a fully charged Waterfall attack. I charged forward aiming at her but this time she did not move to dodge it. Instead, she swam under me and wrapped her long body in spirals around mine. I must have stopped the attack in shock because I remembered suddenly being in a daze.

"Arashi, please stop!" she cried as she kissed me.

I opened my eyes and saw Umi. I remembered what I had done, how I tried to hurt her. I just choked back my tears when I realized what I had done.

"I-I'm sorry, Umi," I apologized, daring not to look at her in the face.

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly, "Let's just go and give Ikari a piece of our minds now, shall we?"

Ikari was busy cursing and fuming. I wanted to make her pay so badly.

She growled while preparing an attack, "Looks like I'll have to squish you insects myself-"

She never got to finish her sentence or execute her attack as Umi immediately shot an Ice Beam. I heard Umi trying to hide a giggle.

She looked back at me and nodded.

"This is for everything you've done, Ikari!" I angrily yelled as I fired the strongest Stone Edge I could muster.

The rocks shattered through the ice and pierced Ikari, knocking her down.

"Come," I told Umi, "we have to bind her in ropes..."

Umi went to do so before Ikari lifted her head and grinned sinisterly.

"Don't touch me!" she threatened, "Don't touch me if you still want to see your dear father, Arashi."

I suddenly became silent, which made Umi hesitate to tie her up.

"Where is he?" I calmly asked her.

"Why would I tell you?" Ikari shot back, "I did plan of the possibility of getting defeated. So, I decided to use that father of yours as a hostage."

"Where... is... he?" I persisted, my voice now laced with venom.

Ikari seemed to know that I was finally reaching my boiling point. She pondered for a while before opening her mouth to speak.

"Fine," she answered, "Step away from me and I might just tell you..."

I obeyed. However, Umi must've seen through her wiles.

"Arashi, no!" she cried, charging forward to Ikari.

Ikari swam towards a stone tablet and took out my father from him. She held him up with her tail threateningly.

"Take one more step and he gets-" Ikari growled, before being pounced upon by Umi, probably saving my Dad from Ikari.

It all happened so quickly I just stood there, looking as stupid as possible with my mouth hanging wide open. I quickly shook it off and swam to my father though.

"D-dad!" I cried.

Dad soon woke up upon hearing my cry. He opened his eyes and turned around to face me.

"Arashi? Son, yerr back!" he smiled, "Err, Son... 'Bout Ikari..."

"Don't worry, Dad, " I explained to him, "Umi and I took care of her."

"Umi?" he asked.

"Umi swam up to him in recognition.

"Um... That'd be me, sir," she nervously answered his question, "Pleased to meet you."

"Eh?" Dad choked, "Ain't you a Milotic? An' isn't there a war or somethin'?"

I stepped in to explain, "She knows, Dad, but the whole war is a misunderstanding and we came here to clear things up."

"Even so," Dad replied, eyeing Umi nervously, "Why is she here? I mean, isn't she aware 'bout the long-lived feud between our species?"

"Dad," I answered, "I can't tell you everything now. I have to go help Umi in liberating the Milotic. I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now, please guard Ikari. I tied her up already, guard her and make sure she doesn't escape."

He looked at me with doubt in his eyes. He slowly closed both of his eyes and continued to speak to me.

"Okay, Son," he answered, "Oh, and another thing, I'm sorry..."

I shifted my weight uneasily and looked at Umi guiltily. I knew that my relationship with her was a forbidden one.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," I answered, my eyes not meeting his as I swam away.

Umi and I soon set out for the Milotic Tribe. However, my heart was now filled with doubt. Even if we would win... Would my love with Umi... come true..?

**Note: Is it me, or do I just keep imagining Dusknoir's and Darkrai's PMD battle theme during Ikari's battle? Oh well, I hope this makes up for the time I was gone. For those who are waiting for "What A Thief Can't Steal", don't worry... It'll be updated soon! Hopefully before I take my Christmas vacation to Switzerland though... Please read and review now... I gotta go and collapse in bed now from typing up all these... Zzzzzzzzzz...**


	20. Chapter 18

**Note: Huff... Puff... I managed to transfer this all... I'm happy I managed to do so in time too... Phew... I'm supposed to leave for my vacation tomorrow... SO I guess this is going to be my last update until Jan. 3... I'm bringing my notebook though, so I won't miss out on writing. Well, just read on... I can't wait for the next chapter!**

Umi's POV:

"Hey, Umi! There's something I gotta tell you!" Arashi called to me as we left the room.

"Yes, dear?" I asked him.

We both entered the room with the obelisk again. It was the same with how we had left it.

"Okay, Umi," he continued, "Somewhere in this room is an underground shortcut to the Milotic Tribe..."

"Wait... What?" I asked in shock.

"It's true! Ikari told me that this was the true purpose for this armory," he whispered to me.

"Wait!" I stated, "So, you're telling me that all these years your tribe could have snuck in and attacked mine?"

"Well... Yes, but not everyone had knowledge of this tunnel," he continued, "Even I had no idea about the armory's existence!"

"Even so," I replied, "Don't you think anyone could've accidentally discovered it after all these years?"

"That's not the point. What I'm trying to tell you is that if we find the entrance, we could use it as a shortcut to get back to your tribe," he informed me.

That did sound great to me, but I became aware that a greater danger could happen in the future if we discovered such a shortcut.

"But if we do manage to find it, don't you think the information could fall into the wrong hands in the future?" I innocently asked him.

"Umi! I'm sure no-one would do such a thing..." Arashi tried to convince me.

"If there's a war as intense as this one right now, what are the chances that another one might break out in the future? With this kind of information, my home would be devastated," I explained to him.

Arashi Thought about it for a while and closed his eyes.

"Umi... Please, just trust me," he whispered into my ear as he kissed me.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Arashi," I replied, returning his kiss, "It's just that there are others out there... Others like Ikari!"

"We'll just have to risk it, Umi," he anxiously replied, "Because I also riskjed telling Ikari that I chose you to be... my _Queen_... If that kind of news gets out, my own tribe... They might band up to hunt me down."

I felt touched by what he said, though I tried hard not to show him. I found it quite sweet of him to think of me as his queen but I tried to shake it off.

"Queen? I-I think you're taking things too quickly..." I stammered, blushing. I secretly desired his wish too though, I just wanted to take things slowly.

His face dropped a bit and I bit my tongue, scolding myself for my actions.

"Err... Sorry, I wasn't thinking very well back there... You know how I feel for you anyway..."he stammered, looking away to hide his blushing face.

I somehow managed to smile, reminiscing _that_ night.

"Well... I do love you too... But we must take care of our problems first... Let's go find this tunnel now!" I rephrased my words properly.

"Umm... Right!" he answered, shaking off the silly blush that spread over his face, "I think it has something to do with the obelisk..."

I swam over to the center of the room, where the obelisk had sunken. I noticed a hole on top of the obelisk.

"Arashi!" I called, "What do you think about this?"

He swam over next to me and noticed the hole. He stared at it in silent thought before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey Umi! I know what to do now!" he continued shyly, "Do you still have the gift I gave you the night... I told you I... um... liked you?"

"Err... yes," I shyly replied, handing him the beautifully-carved gem necklace.

He inserted it into the hole, which caused some symbols on the ground to glow. A small clicking sound suddenly echoed and part of the floor slid away to reveal a staircase which led deeper underground.

Arashi used the kelp that was laced around the gem to pull it back out. He turned towards me and put it around my neck.

"You always look more beautiful than ever everytime you put this on," he softly whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Arashi," I continued, "Are you ready? Let's do this and win!"

"Yes, losing is not an option," he solemnly answered.

The two of us descended into the murky depths of the tunnel. It was literally pitch black, I couldn't even see my tail even if I waved it in front of me.

"Umm... Arashi?" I called.

"Yes?" a voice replied from the darkness.

"Well... Can you hold my tail? I'm afraid we might get separated," I shyly asked, hoping that he would be near me.

He hesitated before answering, and that only made me blush when I tried to deduce what he was thinking.

"Umm... Okay, then..." he replied as he wrapped his tail around mine.

I was glad that it was dark, so that he could not see me blushing.

After a few more minutes of moving around in the dark, we saw some light shining through a crack in the ceiling.

Arashi inspected it and inserted his tail in a crack. He then pushed, causing a boulder that was blocking the hole to move away. We both swam out to a small, enclosed coral reef. It was then I realized that this was one of my _special_ places...

"Hey, Arashi..." I smiled, reminiscing that romantic night, "Doesn't this place seem familiar to you?"

"Umm... Yes," he shyly replied, suddenly being aware of it.

"It's where I met you," we both told each other in unison, closing our eyes.

"I'm surprised it's not damaged by the war..." I muttered out loud. I wasn't complaining though...

"Which is why we have to keep it that way," Arashi answered, "Now, shall we go pay this 'Armik' a visit?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling fired up already.

"Oh, we'll do more than just pay him a visit," I answered whilst still smiling.

I led him back to my home, which was not far from the reef. The entrance seemed unguarded, to which I found unusual for there were always Kingdra guards there.

"You ready, Arashi?" I gave him one last glance.

Arashi looked back at me and nodded, we would soon enter our final trial.

We both entered the palace and saw that the usual cheery atmosphere had been replaced. The whole place was full of Carvanha, and a few Sharpedo.

Arashi and I rushed through and defeated most of the Carvanha. They proved to be not much of a challenge.

"Wow, aside from the Carvanha... Your place still looks quite beautiful, oh... But I guess you're WAY beautiful than that!" Arashi told me as he fired a Stone Edge attack to an attacking Carvanha.

"Why, thank you," I bashfully replied while I used Ice Beam at another Carvanha. The Carvanha's expression when he was frozen in ice was priceless.

"My home doesn't seem to be as colourful as yours. It's just... dull... I honestly envy your kind of life," he continued, swimming beside me.

"It's not really all that great," I replied, "Dad doesn't really give me much of a chance to voice out my opinions. If he thinks something is good for me, I have to obey him."

"I'm sure he just cares for you," Arashi thoughtfully replied.

"I know... But he's not always correct," I rebelliously answered, "Besides, he wanted me to _tie the knot_ with Armik and look what's happening now..."

"Oh, I see... But you know parents... They're always like that," Arashi answered teasingly, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled back at him but I suddenly heard a swift movement somewhere near. I noticed that Arashi and I had walked into an enclosed room. As if on cue, the doors closed themselves.

"I think we've got company!" I alerted Arashi.

"Indeed, you do have company..." ma voice emanated from somewhere.

Arashi stood in front of me, feeling protective over me.

"Show yourself!" he growled.

"Oh... Very sorry to interrupt you two... Now, I've made your 'boyfriend' mad... Eeheehee! Isn't that just cute?" the voice continued to taunt.

Arashi just growled in response.

"Ahh... Very well," the voice continued, "I'll come out then... After all, Master Armik isn't gonna pay me if I don't do anything."

A Sharpedo suddenly emerged from an opening in the ceiling. The Sharpedo seemed somewhat different from the rest we've faced so far. He seemed to have more scars on his body and there was an obvious air of power about him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he taunted, with a mocking accent, "I am Gamma... I'm a cut above from all those rookies you've faced so far. In fact, I am a member of Armik's trusted Three Generals! Now, His Majesty has ordered me to capture you, Umi. We'll capture you so be rest assured that you will not die. However, if you resist, he did tell us not to hesitate in attacking. As for the Gyarados... I've been receiving information from my kin on Ikari's side that you've been stirring trouble lately. I've also heard that you've taken a liking to my Master's girl too, I cannot let him find that out though, so I am sory but you will have to die... Good day then!"

He gestured towards me to come with him but I didn't move.

"Excuse me," I hastily spat back, "but since when have I become 'Armik's girl'? I'm not going anywhere..."

"Idiot! He's offering you a chance to live," Gamma growled, "Staying with someone who is supposed to die will only earn you the same fate. I guess I have no choice but to kill your _mate_ first, then kidnap you!"

He immediately used Double Team after speaking, surrounding us with copies of himself. Arashi looked back at me and stuck closer to me.

"I guess I'll have to fight," Arashi told me.

"Count me in," I chimed back.

"I promise I won't let Armik take you, Umi," he answered.

"Another touching conversation, eh?" Gamma's voice echoed, "Sadly, I won't allow you to keep Umi, either. She doesn't belong to you!"

"She's not a thing to be owned!" Arashi angrily replied as he slammed himself at Gamma with Waterfall, coincidentally hitting the real one amidst all the copies.

I smiled. Arashi knew exactly how I wanted to be treated. Maybe he would really be the right choice for me...

Gamma regained his composure after being hit.

"Why... You pathetic little freak!" he yelled as he Crunched at Arashi, causing him to flinch.

"Now, eat my Giga Impact!" Gamma cruelly laughed.

I know that Arashi was already weak from his battles earlier, and I knew that he couldn't dodge the attack. I was worried that with Arashi's condition, there was a possibility of him... _leaving_ this world.

NO! I won't let that happen!

"STOP!" I screamed as I blocked the attack, the collision sent m flying halfway across the room.

Arashi saw what happened and got up. He glared back at Gamma, who bared his fangs in response.

"H-HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" he suddenly flared up.

Gamma ignored him and used Crunch, but Arashi swatted him away with Aqua Tail.

He viciously followed it up with Stone Edge, defeating Gamma.

I swam over to him, seeing that he was in pain. He had all sorts of cuts around his body. He didn't mind them though and was more concerned about me.

Before we could continue talking, Gamma swam off.

"I've done my part, you've fallen... into our trap!" he maniacally yelled as he swam off.

"Hmph! Quite right, Gamma! You never noticed the Rough Skin ability teared you up that well, eh? Now, we will finish you in a wonderful final performance!" two other voices echoed.

I looked back at Arashi's cuts and then back upwards, to find the source of the voice. I silently prayed that the ensuing battle wouldn't end in what I had predicted.

_Fighting for oneself is for pride, fighting for a kin is respectable, but fighting for one you love is a way to show the depths of one's love._

Arashi's POV:

"Hey, Umi! There's something I gotta tell you!" I called out to her upon exiting the room.

"Yes, dear?" she cooed.

"Okay, Umi," I told her as we re-entered the obelisk room, "Somewhere in this room is an underfround shortcut back to the Milotic Tribe..."

"Wait... What?" she asked in a shocked manner. I guess she didn't hear the conversation I had with Ikari during our battle.

"It's true! Ikari told me that this was the true purpose for the armory," I whispered to her.

"Wait," she sternly stated, "So, you're talling me that all these years, your tribe could have snuck in and attacked mine?"

I began to nervously sweat. She sounded as if she was angry at me.

"Well... Yes, but not everyone had knowledge of this tunnel... Even I had no idea about the armory's existence," I defended myself.

"Even so," she replied, "Don't you think anybody could've accidentally discovered it after all those years?"

"That's not the point. What I'm trying to tell you is that if we find the entrance, we could use it as a shortcut to get back to your tribe," I explained.

"But if we do manage to find it, don't you think the information could fall into the wrong hands in the future?" she replied in doubt.

"Umi, I'm sure no-one would do such a thing..." I told her.

"If there's a war as intense as this one right now, what are the chances that another one might break out in the future? With this kind of information, my home would be devastated," she warned.

I closed my eyes and wondered if using this shortcut was a bad idea.

"Umi... Please, just trust me," I whispered to her as I kissed her, showing that I was doing this because I cared.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Arashi," she answered, returning my kiss with one of her own, "It's just that there are others out there... Others like Ikari!"

"We'll just have to risk it," I anxiously replied, "Because I risked telling Ikari that I chose you to be... my _Queen_... If that kind of news gets out, my own tribe... They might band up to hunt me down."

"Queen? I-I think you're taking things too quickly..." she nervously denied, blushing.

I honestly feel embarrassed for having said that back then. Umi still laughs about it to this day.

"Err... Sorry, I wasn't thinking very well back there... You know how I feel for you anyway..." I anxiously stuttered, hiding my blushing face from her.

She did smile though, making me sweat even more.

"Well... I do love you too... But we must take care of our problems first... Let's go find this tunnel now!" she replied, changing the topic.

"Umm... Right!" I shyly answered, my voice sounding weird, "I think it has something to do with the obelisk..."

She swam over to the small mound on the floor, which was the sunken obelisk. I followed her as she called out to me.

"Arashi!" she called, "What do you think about this?"

She showed me an oddly-shaped grove on top of the mound. As soon as I saw that, I remembered the tales my Dad had told me about my mom's sapphire, about how it was also a key.

"Hey Umi! I know what to do now!" I exclaimed, "Do you still have the gift I gave you the night... I told you I... um... liked you?"

"Err... yes," she shyly replied, holding out the gem necklace while looking away.

I shyly used my tail to take it from hers, feeling that her tail was just as hot as mine was. I put it in the hole she showed me and it reacted as I heard a small clicking sound. A staircase leading downwards appeared on the floor. I yanked the necklace back out and gently put it around Umi's tender, cream-colored neck.

"You always look more beautiful than ever everytime you put this on," I whispered into her ear.

"Arashi!" she pepped up, "Are you ready? Let's do this and win!"

I remembered that only by winning can I have a chance to have a greater future.

"Yes," I answered, "losing is not an option."

I swam down into the tunnel with Umi following me. The tunnel was mostly dark. I could nnot see a thing. I couldn't even tell where Umi was.

"Umm... Arashi?" she shyly called out to me.

"Yes?" I replied, realizing she was beside me.

"Well... Can you hold my tail? I'm afraid we might get separated," she shyly asked.

I hesitated before replying. That action was usually reserved for mates. Hmm... How do I put it... In human terms, it would almost be synonymous to holding hands. Almost.

"Umm... Okay, then..." I shyly answered as I wrapped my tail around hers.

I was particularly contented that she could not see my face, because I bet she would've laughed.

After some time of travelling underground, a flash of light captured my attention. I inspected it to be a hole with a boulder blocking it. I managed to move the boulder aside after some time. We both swam out of the hole. We emerged at an enclosed coral reef which somehow seemed familiar to me.

"Hay, Arashi..." Umi smiled, "Doesn't this place seem familiar to you?"

I instantly recognized the place to be the reef where I had first met Umi. I remembered the time Kip and I played a game of hide and seek or something of the sort here and smiled.

"Umm... Yes," I shyly replied, my head filled with romantic thoughts.

"It's where I met you," we answered at the exact same time.

"I'm surprised it's not damaged by the war," Umi smiled, this place held a special meaning for the both of us.

"Which is why we have to keep it this way," I replied, "Now, shall we go pay this 'Armik' a visit?"

Umi merely smiled and nodded.

"Oh, we'll do more than just pay him a visit," she giggled.

She led me to her home. It was a light and airy place, contrary to mine.

"You ready, Arashi?" she asked as we entered the palace.

I looked back at her and nodded, knowing this was the final fight.

The palace seemed to be light in color, also being located in a reef. Everything looked so... beautiful! The only thing that was ruining it were the Carvanha and Sharpedo going about their rounds.

"Wow, aside from the Carvanha... Your place still looks quite beautiful, oh... But I guess you're WAY beautiful than that!" I told her, a compliment accidentally slipping my mouth.

"Why, thank you," she gracefully replied, her beautiful voice soothing my tension.

"My home doesn't seem to be as colourful as yours..." I continued the conversation, "It's just... dull... I honestly envy your kind of life."

"It's not really all that great," she replied in a hushed tone, "Dad doesn't really give me much of a chance to voice out my opinions. If he thinks something is good for me, I have to obey him."

"I'm sure he just cares for you," I smiled back at her, remembering my own father.

"I know," Umi retorted, "But he's not always correct. Besides, he wanted me to tie the knot with Armik and look what's happening now..."

"Oh... I see... But you know parents... They're always like that," I answered teasingly, lightening her mood.

She smiled back at me, but she soon looked around as if she had sensed something. We had entered an enclosed room. The two doors suddenly slammed themselves shut. I guess we had fallen into another trap.

"I think we've got company!" Umi swiftly told me.

"Indeed, you do have company..." a voice emanated from somewhere.

My instincts took over and I stepped forward wanting to protect Umi from our mysterious opponent.

"Show yourself!" I growled, ready to fight.

"Oh... Very sorry to interrupt you two... Now I've made your 'boyfriend' mad... Eeheehee! Isn't that just cute?" the voice cackled.

I growled, showing that I didn't find this in the least bit amusing.

"Ahh... Very well," the voice continued, "I'll come out then... After all, Master Armik isn't gonna pay me if I don't do anything."

A Sharpedo entered the room from the hole on the ceiling. This Sharpedo seemed much older... and definitely more experienced.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he continued, "I am Gamma... I'm a cut above from the all those rookies you've faced so far. In fact, I am a member of Armik's trusted Three Generals! Now, His Majesty has ordered me to capture you, Umi.. We'll capture you so be rest assured that you will not die. However, if you resist, he did tell us not to hesitate in attacking. As for the Gyarados... I've been receiving information from my kin on Ikari's side that you've been stirring trouble lately. I've also heard that you've taken quite a liking to my Master's girl too, I cannot let him find out though, so I am sorry but you will have to die... Good day then!"

He gestured to Umi to come quietly, but Umi didn't budge an inch.

"Excuse me," she replied with distaste, "but since when have I become 'Armik's girl'? I'm not going anywhere..."

"Idiot! He's offering you a chance to live," the Sharpedo growled, "Staying with someone who is supposed to die will only earn you the same fate. I guess I have no choice but to kill your mate first, then kidnapped you!"

He immediately started the battle with Double Team, having his illusory copies surround us.

"I guess I'll have to fight," I told Umi.

"Count me in," she replied, getting in a battle stance.

"I promise I won't let Armik take you, Umi," I promised.

"A rather touching conversation, eh?" Gamma's voice echoed, "Sadly, I won't allow you to keep Umi either. She doesn't belong to you!"

"She's not a thing to be owned!" I angrily replied as I slammed into him with Waterfall, miraculously hitting the right one.

After hitting Gamma, I felt a searing pain. Gamma merely smiled as he used Crunch at me, causing me to flinch.

He took the opportunity to use Giga Impact on me. I closed my eyes. But that was when something unexpected happened.

"STOP!" Umi screamed as she took the blow for me.

She flew halfway across the room. Seeing that, my pain disappeared and was replaced with rage. Nobody hurts Umi like that and I'll make sure anyone who does regrets doing so!

"H-HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" I yelled as I charged forward.

Gamma grinned and charged forward to Crunch me, but I swatted him with a ferocious Aqua Tail, ignoring the searing pain that his skin gave. I ended the battle with a Stone Edge, defeating him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about Umi.

She nodded in reply and was more concerned about my wounds, but before we could do anything else... Gamma interrupted our conversation.

"I've done my part, you've fallen... into our trap!" he chuckled sinisterly before swimming away.

"Hmph! Quite right, Gamma! You never noticed the Rough Skin ability teared you up that well, eh? Now, we will finish you!" two other voices growled in unison.

It was then I realized that not every battle is won by brute force.

_It is always better to be scarred and crushed on the outside, rather than have your heart scarred and crushed. For that, Umi... I would give up my life if it's for you!_

_I... won't lose!_

**Note: Awww... Arashi really likes Umi so much... But will he really get his rishes? Only I know, ehehehe! Either way, I'll try to update "What a Thief Can't Steal" tomorrow morning before leaving... I hope you guys review... Please, it really means a lot to me. I really love hearing your opinions... Oh well, seeya and Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Note: Sorry for the change in format... As I'm not using Microsoft word... I typed up all of this in my iPad, as I am currently at my vacation abroad... Nevertheless, please bear with me as you read this chapter... **

Umi's POV:  
>Things didn't seem to look good. Arashi was panting, sitting on the floor after being weakened from the battle with Gamma.<br>He stood back up, groaning in pain.  
>"Arashi! Don't push yourself!" I cried out to him.<br>"I-I have to!" he grunted, "I can't let Armik just take you like this!"  
>I gently kissed him, tears streaming down my face.<br>"Hahaha! Such a mushy scene! It makes me want to just destroy them both!" a voice echoed.  
>"Hmph! I'll make sure this 'Princess Umi' is retrieved," a second voice echoed, "Shall we now finish what Gamma had started?"<br>Arashi growled.  
>"Stay back, Umi! Whatever happens, I want you to be safe... Run away and leave me if you have to!" he warned.<br>"L-leave you?" I exclaimed in a shocked manner, "Listen, if we lose, we lose... But I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you even if staying with you means leaving this world!"  
>He looked back at me and I clearly saw tears streaming down his face.<br>At that moment, two more Sharpedo emerged from the opening on the ceiling.  
>"With my strength, I will pound you to oblivion!" the first one growled.<br>"With my mind, I will lead your thoughts astray!" the second one chanted.  
>"One who leads with force, Alpha's the name," the first one, presumably Alpha continued.<br>"One who resides with tactics, Beta. Pleased to meet you," the second one replied, presumably Beta.  
>They swam before Arashi, cornering him by swimming around him.<br>"We are but one in skill... We are but one in title... We are the right and left hands of Armik himself!" they said in unison, cornering Arashi.  
>I swam forward to help Arashi, but Arashi gestured for me to stay back. I could do nothing but obey and step back.<br>"Listen," Arashi started, "I'll fight both of you! Just leave Umi out of this!"  
>"Hmph! You're in no position to give commands," Beta grunted.<br>"Ahahaha! Take both of us on? With that kind of body? Are you... mocking my strength?" Alpha teased.  
>"Please don't harm her... That is all I ask of you..." Arashi pleaded.<br>They both looked at each other and winked.  
>"Hmph! Sure, but we'll still kidnap her when you lose," Beta sternly stated.<br>"Oh ho ho! I guess that's enough consideration," Alpha mocked, "Let the battle... commence!"  
>They began by circling Arashi. Beta began to use Double Team to make an illusion of a whole swarm of Sharpedo circling Arashi. Alpha occasionally darted in and out of the circle to use Slash at Arashi.<br>Arashi could do nothing to combat that technique. He kept firing Stone Edge but it just kept missing.  
>I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see Arashi in so much pain.<br>"Stop! Please! Make it stop!" I cried out.  
>The two Sharpedo just grinned sadistically and whirled around Arashi even faster. I could hear Arashi's cries of pain even as I closed my eyes.<br>"What's the matter? Still feeling tough, 'Arashi'?" Alpha teased, mocking my voice as he called his name.  
>"Hmph! He's merely a pushover... He certainly has no right to become the Princess's mate!" Beta taunted.<br>I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something! But what? What could I honestly have done?  
>I had no other choice. I slammed into the whirling formation Alpha and Beta were using. It knocked me away, of course. My tender skin was scarred from the Rough Skin Alpha and Beta both sported.<br>"Hmph! Foolish girl! If I were you, I'd preserve my beauty to present to Master Armik... If he doesn't find you attractive... Who knows what he would do to you?" Beta spat.  
>I could do nothing but feel the burn of the open wound. If I felt that much pain, I wondered how Arashi made it through his ordeal with Gamma.<br>Eventually, Arashi got defeated after being hit one too many times. He fell to the floor, panting heavily.  
>"It's time! Let's finish this and cut his throat open!" Alpha sadistically screamed.<br>"NO! STOP!" I groaned, "Don't hurt him any more! I'll come quietly... Just don't hurt him any more!" They both glanced at each other and nodded. Arashi just stared at me with a horrified expression stuck on his face.  
>"Hmph! A wise choice," Beta grunted.<br>Alpha swam over to me, "Fine then, we won't harm him if you eat this!"  
>He stuck out his fin and I noticed a small grimy leaf on it.<br>"No!" Arashi yelled, before being hit again.  
>"Go! Do it!" Alpha yelled, "Do it for his life!"<br>I gulped it down without thinking... All that I thought about was Arashi... I didn't care what happened as long as he was safe.  
>"Umi! That leaf is an herb that induces sleep-" Arashi yelled before his voice faded.<br>I will never see him again... Never... I can't believe I even denied that I wanted to be his Queen... his mate... Now, I will never get the chance to tell him that I wanted him... as my King... My kind and loving King!  
>I opened my eyes. My head was still spinning from everything I've been through. I quickly shook it off though and surveyed the room... I found it to be quite familiar.<br>Then I remembered... I was in the throne room! The one Mom and Dad had resided in for a long time.  
>"Well, well, well," a familiar voice greeted, "My beautiful little Umi is finally waking up!"<br>"Armik..." I hissed.  
>"You did quite well to avoid me for such a long time, Princess," he snapped, "I just can't believe you chose that sniveling Gyarados over me! Now, tell me... Did you think about the consequences?"<br>"Shut up!" I angrily snapped, "I chose him, because he understands me, unlike you!"  
>"Oh, but I do understand you," he continued, "Which is why I love you!"<br>"Love?" I choked, "Don't make me laugh. I can smell only lust. Arashi treats me like someone with emotions... You treat me like a thing... You want to have a beautiful Queen... Arashi loves me for who I am... There's a big difference there!"  
>"Now, now," he smiled, edging closer to me, "You know that I can give you practically anything you want, assuring that you please me..."<br>"I don't care! Where's Arashi? What have you done to him?" I growled impatiently.  
>He looked back at me with disgust.<br>"Yeah, the pathetic fool is having some quality time with your father and mother in the dungeon!" he spat.  
>He leaned in closer to me.<br>"Oh, but I insist that you forget about him now!" he lustfully grinned, "You have room for only me man now, and that man is none other than me!"  
>"Never!" I aggressively hissed.<br>He ignored me though and began to wrap his body around mine. He began to coil around me slowly, like a snake would've done to its prey. He smiled and looked at me with his eyes... And slowly began to use Hypnosis at me.  
>H-hypnosis? I thought, surprised, How did he- It's not common for our species... I guess I underestimated him...<br>"Get off me!" I yelled back at him, disrupting the attack.  
>He just smiled and continued to inch upward, his face almost meeting mine.<br>"Oh, is that how you treat your King?" he softly taunted.  
>"Whoever said that you were my King? I don't even want to know who the unlucky Queen is!" I snapped back, not liking where this was going.<br>He just chuckled as he inched towards my face. I began to think of a way to turn things around. What could I do at a time like that? I couldn't muster any effort to launch an offensive attack at a time like that. Wait, offensive attacks... That was when I thought about it... Armik took me by surprise... So I should've also took him by surprise with an attack that he had never seen me use before. But did I really dare to use my last attack? I was originally against the idea until I recalled the way Ikari had used the attack... I decided to use my last resort: Attract.  
>As Armik inched closer to my face, I released the gentle rays at him. He seemed stunned at first, but his facial expression soon changed to a more sleepy, or dazed I must say, expression.<br>"Umm... Armik, dear? Can you please get off me?" I asked him, unsure that it would work.  
>He obeyed me immediately, still chuckling to himself... I honestly did not want to know what was going on in his head...<br>"Armik, dear?" I continued to feign.  
>"Yes, my Queen?" he replied, still wearing that silly grin.<br>"Can you lead me down to the dungeon and unlock it for me?" I asked rather bluntly, not expecting such a stupid plan to work.  
>"Of course!" he smiled, "Anything for you!"<br>I just kept my mouth shut and followed him downwards to the dungeon. I was just happy that it worked. He went down and unlocked the dungeon door.  
>"Armik! What have you done to Umi!" an angry voice hissed from inside as Arashi angrily charged out the dungeon and tackled Armik... Armik could do nothing but fall down unconscious.<br>Arashi looked up and saw me. He was puzzled at first but his face soon changed to that of a smile.  
>"Umi!" he happily said, "You're safe! What about Armik? D-did he-"<br>"No," I answered, "he didn't hurt me or anything..."  
>"U-umi?" two more familiar voices echoed from within the dungeon door. Arashi politely stepped aside to let them come out. Mom and Dad swam out from the dungeon door and were overjoyed to see me.<br>"Umi! I-I'm so happy to see you again!" Dad hugged me, crying.  
>"I've been so worried about you, my child!especially after the frightening news this kind Gyarados told us!" Mom cried.<br>Dad stopped hugging me and turned to Arashi.  
>"Oh yeah," he suddenly said, "How come you seem quite close to my daughter...?"<br>"We've... err... met before," Arashi explained as I winked at him.  
>"Oof! What a headache... That sniveling rat, Umi, tricked me again," Armik complained as he came to. He stopped talking when he saw all of us outside the dungeon.<br>"Err... I'll explain everything later," Arashi quickly told my Dad.  
>"How in the world... Agh! I'll just defeat you all then! You've left me no choice! Alpha! Beta! Come here right now!" Armik scowled, breaking the silence.<br>Alpha and Beta obediently backed him up. I guess even Armik wouldn't go down without a fight. However, I was also ready to fight... With everyone here with me!  
>"Hey Umi!" Arashi nudged, "We we can take them this time..."<br>"I'm sorry for my mistake earlier, Umi! It's time we put a stop to Armik!" Dad encouraged, smiling.  
>"I won't allow any more of this abuse to happen! Armik, we'll take you on!" Mom replied.<br>I smiled, I was beginning to think that things were finally. Ding turned around. Now I know I can finally face Armik fairly!  
>"Ready, Arashi? Let's go!" I yelled as we began our final battle.<br>After everything we've been through... I'm now convinced... That we CANNOT lose!

Arashi's POV:  
>I lay down on the ground panting. The battle with Gamma really tore me up. All my wounds burned heavily. I tried to stand up but the pain magnified itself.<br>"Arashi! Don't push yourself!" Umi cried out, concerned.  
>"I-I have to!" I replied, "I can't let Armik take you like this!"<br>She gently swam over to me and kissed me, crying a bit.  
>"Hahaha! Such a mushy scene! It makes me just want to destroy them both!" a voice echoed.<br>"Hmph! I'll make sure this 'Princess Umi' is retrieved," a second voice continued, "Shall we now finish what Gamma had started?"  
>I growled at them. I didn't like the situation we were stuck in at all.<br>"Stay back, Umi! Whatever happens, I want you to be safe... Run away and leave me if you have to!" I ordered.  
>"L-leave you?" she choked, "Listen, if we lose, we lose... But I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you even if staying with you means leaving this world!"<br>I looked back at her and tried to smile, but tears came out instead. I was ready to risk everything for her.  
>Before I could tell her my final wish, two more Sharpedo arrived to ruin the moment.<br>"With my strength, I will pound you to oblivion!" the first one proudly growled.  
>"With my mind, I will lead your thoughts astray," the second one quoted.<br>"One who leads with force, Alpha's the name," Alpha proudly said.  
>"One who resides with tactics, Beta. Pleased to meet you," his companion continued.<br>They began to swim in circles around me before they finally ended their introduction.  
>"We are but one in skill... We are but one in title... We are the left and right hands of Armik himself!" they shouted in unison.<br>Umi wanted to help me, but I shook my head, telling her to get away. She got the message and unwillingly stepped back.  
>"Listen," I proposed, "I'll fight both of you! Just leave Umi out of this!"<br>"Hmph! You're in no position to make commands," Beta grunted.  
>"Ahahaha! Take both of us on? With that kind of body? Are you... mocking my strength?" Alpha growled.<br>"Please don't harm her... That is all I ask of you..." I begged, not caring for myself.  
>They both winked at each other.<br>"Hmph! Sure, but we'll still kidnap her when you lose," Beta confidently stated.  
>"Oh ho ho! I guess that's enough consideration," Alpha laughed before turning serious again, "Let the battle... commence!"<br>The twosome immediately began circling me as Beta used Double Team to keep me in the enclosed circle. I tried to hit any of them but I kept missing.  
>"A little bit of this, and a little bit of that!" Alpha grinned as he entered and exited the circle to Slash at me. I could do nothing in defense to such a technique,<br>"Stop! Please! Make it stop!" I could hear Umi cry out.  
>Alpha and Beta merely grinned. They whirled around me faster, causing me more pain.<br>"What's the matter? Still feeling tough, 'Arashi'?" Alpha mocked me.  
>"Hmph! He's merely a pushover... He certainly has no right to become the Princess's mate!" Beta growled.<br>Umi looked hurt and all upon seeing me like this... It hurt me even more to see her sorrowful face.  
>Umi did something very unexpected, she charged straight into the circle, getting knocked back in the process.<br>That honestly made me angry... But all of my attacks still couldn't hit even one of them. Before I knew it, it was over.  
>I had lost.<br>I lay down on the floor, immobile from all the pain.  
>"It's time! Let's finish this and cut his throat open!" Alpha screamed maniacally.<br>I knew it was over. I wanted to spend more time with Umi, but over all... I wanted her to be safe more than anything else.  
>"NO! STOP!" she screamed, "Don't hurt him any more! I'll come quietly... Just don't hurt him any more!"<br>The two Sharpedo shared a sadistic grin and nodded. I was just horrified that she was going to surrender herself to Armik because of me. I felt that it was all my fault.  
>"Hmph!" a wise choice," Beta remarked.<br>Alpha then gave her some leaf which I recognized as an herb that induces sleeping. He told her to eat it, at which I tried to warn her before getting attacked again.  
>"Umi! That leaf is an herb that induces sleep-" I tried to warn her a second time.<br>She had already swallowed it, however. She soon dropped down sleeping, the look on her face reflected her peaceful personality when she was sleeping. I just hoped that it would stay that way.  
>"As for you, I suggest you do the same if you want to live..." Alpha snickered , stuffing one down my throat.<br>I soon felt dizzy... Dizzy until everything went black. I don't know what happened but I remember waking up waking up when I was thrown into a dungeon of some sort.  
>"Ungh... It still hurts!" I groaned in pain,<br>"W-who's there?" a voice suddenly called out from the dark.  
>"Don't be alarmed, Takashi... He doesn't sound like Armik," another voice, probably a female's, answered.<br>Two Milotic approached me. The male one was practically identical to most of their species, albeit having shorter hair, while the female one had a golden tail with some sky blue hair. What I found unusual is that both shared an uncanny resemblance to Umi.  
>"It's a Gyarados?" the first Milotic, presumably Takashi, gasped.<br>"He seems hurt," his female partner continued, "Let me try to treat his wounds."  
>"Be careful, Aurelia," Takashi warily said, "Remember... He's a Gyarados, and we are Milotic... He might choose to attack us when we let our guard down."<br>"I-I won't," I tried to speak, "I'm here to help... But Armik's army was too strong."  
>"He's awake!" Takashi gasped, suddenly turning all apologetic, "Gyarados, I'm so terribly sorry about the war... Armik's the main cause of it!"<br>"I know," I answered.  
>Aurelia tended to my wounds and gently caressed my skin. She cared for me like a mother would do to a child... I found such kindness out of place... Especially in the midst of a war.<br>"Why'd you help me?" I wondered.  
>"Oh," Aurelia gently said, "I know that you mean no harm... And besides, I know this is the kind of thing that m-my daughter would do... B-before she ran away..."<br>It then dawned upon me that these two Milotic were actually Umi's parents.  
>"Oh, then you must be the King and Queen of thid tribe! Pleased to meet you," I humbly bowed.<br>They looked at each other, puzzled at what I had said.  
>"H-how did you know?" they both asked.<br>"That's not important! I have something urgent to tell you!" I exclaimed.  
>I told them my whole story and what happened to Umi. I told it in a matter that hid the fact that I knew Umi personally.<br>"Armik? My daughter is with Armik?" Takashi exclaimed, horrified.  
>I gravely nodded.<br>"I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this mess... By the way, what is your name?" Takashi kindly asked.  
>"No, I'm part of this mess in the first place anyway... My name is Arashi, Prince of the Gyarados Tribe," I introduced myself.<br>Upon hearing my title, Takashi paled.  
>"P-prince? If your father hears about this, our tribe is really going to be eradicated!" Takashi anxiously remarked.<br>"Don't worry... He won't! This whole war is just a misunderstanding... The Milotic and Gyarados shouldn't have been enemies in the first place... There's someone else behind all this... Which is why we need to set aside the feud," I explained.  
>"Set aside the feud? But you know that are two species despise each other!" he exclaimed.<br>"Now, now, dear," Aurelia chimed in, "Don't be like that! Remember how Umi would've acted."  
>"Fine," Takashi replied, "I'm so sorry to take some of your time, Arashi."<br>"No problem..." I replied.  
>At that moment, the dungeon door opened and I could see Armik's figure in the light.<br>"Armik! What have you done to Umi!" I angrily hissed and tackled him, knocking him unconscious.  
>My foul mood cleared up when I saw Umi though...<br>"Umi!" I happily exclaimed, "You're safe! What about Armik? D-did he-"  
>"No," she answered with a wink, "he didn't hurt melt anything..."<br>I saw Armik on the ground. He wore a goofy grin on his face and seemed like he was infatuated. I now understood that Umi had played the same trick Ikari had done.  
>"U-umi?" her parents wondered aloud, hearing her voice. I stepped back to allow them to have a happy reunion.<br>"Umi! I-I'm so happy to see you again!" Takashi cried as he hugged her.  
>"I've been so worried about you, my child! Especially after the frightening news this kind Gyarados told us," Aurelia explained,<br>Takashi turned towards me in surprise though. His expression was me of those 'how did you know my daughter' expressions. I gulped, I would have some explaining to do.  
>"Oh yeah," he suspiciously inquired, " How come you see, quite close to my daughter?"<br>"We've... err... met before," I struggled for words. Umi looked at me and winked, but I hope her dad didn't notice it.  
>"Oof! What a headache... That sniveling rat, Umi, tricked me again," Armik complained before a moment of silence when he noticed us.<br>"Err... I'll explain everything later," I told Takashi.  
>"How in the world... Agh! I'll just defeat you all then! You've left me no choice! Alpha! Beta! Come here right now!" he scowled.<br>His two followers obediently showed up. I remembered my previous defeat and despite the previous situation, I smiled. This time, things were different from last time.  
>"Hey Umi," I nudged her, "We can take them this time!"<br>"I'm sorry for my mistake earlier, Umi! It's time we put a stop to Armik!" Takashi joined in, smiling.  
>"I won't allow any more of this abuse to happen! Armik, we'll take you on!" Aurelia encouraged, joining our fight.<br>Umi smiled back at me.  
>"Ready, Arashi? Let's go!" she cried out as we started our battle.<br>This was our final ordeal, yet I smile instead of frowning. I just know now that we can't lose... Not when we're finally fighting on even grounds!

**Note: Whew! I hope you guys don't mind the absence of spaces between paragraphs... I merely copied it out of my Documents app and pasted it on an older document here... Well, for those of you who didn't know... Hypnosis is an egg move for Feebas... I hope you guys would find time to review... It would really make me happy as I am going out of my way to update my fic. Once again, I'm sorry for the format... But this is only temporary, it'll go back to the usual format when I get home. Please leave a review then... I'll be happy to check it up when I arrive on another Internet hotspot.**


	22. Armik's Wrath

**Note: Ok... Typing in an iPad is REALLY unnerving me now... Nevertheless, I'm happy to get this uploaded, thanks to the hotel having a 24 hour free Internet. I managed to fix the format but I won't be fixing the previous chappie until I get home.**

Umi's POV:

I panted in exhaustion. Armik still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He wasn't going to make this final battle any easier.

Even with Mom and Dad on our side, we still had difficulty coping up with Alpha and Beta's strategy of trapping us in limited space. Armik had utilized this this strategy well to limit our movements giving him the home field advantage.

"Arashi! Is there anything we can do to counter this?" I asked.

"I-I don't know, Umi... I'm thinking!" he gasped as Alpha swooped in for another Slash attack.

Armik swam forward, almost entering the circle, but instead, he also used Double Team, creating a secondary layer to the circle. He then began to use Hypnosis at us from outside the circle.

"Fear the wrath of my Circular Pendulum formation! You fools can never stand on even ground with someone like me!" he growled aggressively.

All of his copies just continued to stare at us with their Hypnotic stare. No matter where I looked, it would either be Alpha and Beta attacking, or Armik using Hypnosis.

"Umi! Be careful! He's trying to sedate our minds _and_ erode at our physical capabilities at the same time!" he yelled at me before Alpha Slashed at him again.

"But isn't there anything to counter this?" Dad asked.

"I think I actually have a plan,"Mom perked up, "But first thing's first, Arashi... Do you happen to know the move Dragon Dance?"

"Yes," he replied as he was Slashed once more.

"Well, here's the plan... Everybody, let's circle around Arashi! Let him use Dragon Dabce while we defend him!" Mom informed us.

"But Mom! Well fall asleep from Hypnosis!" I warned.

"Which is why I'm using Safeguard now... Hurry! We must now work as a team!" she replied as she began whirling around Arashi. Dad and I soon began to follow her lead.

We took the blow of several attacks for Arashi, but I'm proud to say that, as a Milotic, my defensive capabilities were not too shabby.

Arashi performed the mystical dance several times. I could sense his movements turning sharper and swifter every time he performed the mystical dance. Unfortunately, Armik must have sensed it too.

"Stop the Gyarados from doing another Dragon Dance!" he barked out.

Alpha and Beta soon began to attack at us at a much more frightening speed. Armik now found Hypnosis useless and joined the fray by launching several Hydro Pump attacks at us.

I would not allow an opening though... I wouldn't let them disrupt Arashi's attack!

"That's it!" Mom cheered as she deflected a Hydro Pump back at Armik with Mirror Coat, "Keep up at it! We're almost there!"

Arashi nodded back as we kept up our formation.

All of a sudden, we stopped and Arashi fired a deadly Stone Edge attack towards Alpha as Alpha charged towards him to Slash at him.

"Gaah!" Alpha screamed before dropping down unconscious.

His unconscious body fell to the floor, lodging onto Beta's lower fin as he whirled, causing Beta to "trip" and fall down, eliminating all his other illusory copies and revealing himself.

"Eat this!" Arashi yelled as he fired another Stone Edge, knocking Beta out.

"You might as well give up, Armik!" Dad proudly declared.

"Fool! I won't give up so easily! Taste my wrath!" he roared as he suddenly put Arashi to sleep with Hypnosis.

Arashi, caught off-guard, fell down snoring.

"Mom! I thought you had Safeguard on?" I asked, horrified.

"Urk! Safeguard only lasts for a limited amount of time," she explained through gritted teeth, before being bashed by a full-force Hydro Pump.

"Sorry, Aurelia dearie!" Armik growled, "You would've made a perfect substitute for Umi, but now you're just getting in my way!"

Mom fainted from taking most of our hits and using Mirror Coat for us. Dad growled as he rushed to Mom's aid, but he was thrown halfway across the room by Armik's Dragon Tail.

"As for you, my King," he snarled, "You have served me no purpose from the start! Better to get rid of you now!"

"Dad!" I yelled, but he had already fainted upon hitting the stone-hard wall.

He turned to Arashi, but I blocked him, not permitting him to harm any more of my loved ones. However, he simply wrapped his tail around mine and swatted me away, proceeding towards Arashi, who was still sleeping peacefully and unaware about the punishment Armik was about to deal.

"And you, pathetic creature! You dare steal _my_ girl? You grieving, pathetic son of a Gyarados! I'll do you a favor and show you a punishment like no other!" he yelled as he fired a Hydro Pump at Arashi, following it up with a Dragon Tail that sent him flying to Dad, who was already unconscious.

"Ugh..." he groaned, having difficulty waking up.

"As for you," Armik ordered as he turned to me, "You now have two choices. One, is to die with that freak over there! And two, to live by becoming my Queen!"

I shot a murderous look at him. I've had it with Armik viewing me as something he could own. I'm tired of him treating me as if my emotions didn't matter. Most of all, I'm tired of ARMIK HIMSELF!

I inched my face towards his, as if trying to kiss him.. However, I blasted an Ice Beam at full force, following it up with a heavy slap to his face from my tail.

"How about my third choice? YOU leave and NEVER come back into my life AGAIN?" I angrily yelled as I Hydro Pump-ed him across the room.

"Grr... A tough nut to crack, are you? But as they say, the tougher the nut, the more delectable!" he lustfully growled, preparing to sock me with a Dragon Tail. But before he could complete the attack, a blue tail wrapped around his and held it back.

"Excuse me, but you've almost destroyed my tribe, and... More importantly, you've harmed Umi far too much already!" Arashi angrily threatened, slamming into Armik one last time with Thrash, knocking him out.

"Are you okay there, Umi?" he smiled as he looked back at me.

"I'm okay, but I won't be if you continue to get hurt like this," I teased, remarking at his wounds.

I carted Mom and Dad off to my room while Arashi proceeded to lock Armik up at the dungeon.

We both walked out the balcony afterwards to declare that the war has ended, but an unwelcome sight was plastered across the battlefield.

A cloud of grey soon spread out as the war had split into three sides.

"IT IS OUR TIRN TO TAKE OVER, SHARPEDO! WHILE THEY ARE WEAK, LET US DESTROY THEM!" a Sharpedo leading an attack yelled.

The Gyarados and Milotic still continued on the war, until they began to be attacked by Sharpedo. Both sides, refusing to cooperate, still continued to fight,mresulting into a three-way fight of carnage.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice yelled, "GYARADOS AND MILOTIC, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU AREN'T EACH OTHER'S ENEMIES?"

Arashi gasped, Unagi had swam all the way here, bringing a bigger army of Huntail and Gorebyss.

"YOU MUST WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE SHARPEDO! THEY ARE THE TRUE ENEMY!" he continued, "THIS WAR WAS SET UP BY THEM! PLEASE! JUST THIS ONCE, FIGHT AS ONE... AGAINST THE TRUE ENEMY!"

The Gyarados and Milotic soon realized what the problem was. They looked at each other in disgust, but banded together in a temporary truce. Soon enough, with the Huntail and Gorebyss joining in, the whole thing became a three against one war. The Sharpedo, after seeing that it was an impossible fight, fled in retreat.

Everyone else cheered before suddenly splitting into two sides again, remembering that they were still locked in a war against each other.

"Uh oh," Arashi mouthed, but before we could open our mouths... The impossible happened.

"STOP THE WAR!" Dad yelled, "This war is a huge misunderstanding!"

The same thing must've happened with the Gyarados as they also stopped attacking, both sides began to stare sheepishly at each other.

I swam down to hug my father.

"Dad! You've changed!" I smiled as I hugged him.

Arashi swam down and watched the whole scene from afar, winking at me. I smiled and winked back at him.

His face suddenly changed to a look of surprise as he swam past me. I looked at why he was rushing so much to see that his father had come to Milotic territory to greet his son.

Arashi swam over to embrace him. I guess we both had our own reunions to attend. He looked back at me and nodded at me. I nodded back and smiled, understanding what he had meant.

"Err... Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet..." I told him.

He smiled back at me, "Yes?"

I led him over to Arashi as Arashi led his father to mine. They both stared at each other, in silence and awkwardness.

"Daddy, this is Arashi's father, Regius," I started.

"And Dad, this is Umi's father, Takashi," Arashi chimed in, smiling.

"Err... Um... Pleased to meet you?" they uncomfortably said.

"Dad," Arashi began.

"We brought you here because there's something we want to ask you," I continued, at which they both stared at us in confusion.

"Dad," Arashi told his father, "I've been with Umi for some time now and... she's really a nice girl and all..."

"And I've been with Arashi for some time now to say that he's a really nice guy!" I continued.

The two parents just stared at us silently as if we were part of some circus show or something. The silence lasted until I decided to speak up.

"What I'm saying is that... We... err... _love_... Each other really much," I shyly explained as Arashi blushed, "and we're really begging you to give us permission to... be together..."

They both just stared at us open-mouthed at first, but they soon changed their expressions to smiling ones...

"I can see why you chose him, Umi," Dad said, smiling, "Oh and... Sorry for everything..."

The two soon began to talk to each other like parents normally would when they meet each other. They looked as if they had been best friend all their life.

I smiled as they finally left me alone to Arashi...

"Err... You dropped this during your fight with Armik," Arashi shyly interjected as he held out my necklace, the gift he had given me on that special night, with his tail.

"Oh... um... thanks," I thanked him as I reached forward to take it, but he pulled it back.

He cleared his throat and sat down before me.

"Allow me to do this over," he blushed, clearly embarrassed as he brought out the necklace and presented it to me, "Um... Umi... Will you be my mate? My... Queen?"

I smiled at his silly antic and took back the necklace, putting it on.

"Do you have to ask?" I giggled and I locked myself into a long kiss with him. I loved him a lot. I knew that from that day on... He was my King and I was his Queen.

Yeah, it probably looked all silly out there... A Milotic and a Gyarados kissing in the middle of the battlefield... What was once a place where war had grown now became a place where something beautiful had grown... Love.

I looked into his eyes and secretly smiled.

Yes, Arashi... I do! I do want to be your Queen!

Arashi's POV:

I looked back at Umi. She was tired.

I guess that even if we outnumber him, Armik's still a formidable foe.

Alpha and Beta took pride in trapping us using e same technique they had used in defeating me.

"Arashi! Is there anything we can do to counter this?" Umi looked back at me.

"I-I don't know, Umi... I'm thinking!" I replied, not wanting to disappoint her.

Alpha swooped in to use Slash at me again, to which I could do nothing but hold in the pain.

Armik soon decided to add to our troubles. He used Double Team and spread his copies out into another circle, creating a second layer to the wretched circle Beta had already payed out in front of us. He then proceeded to use Hypnosis, allowing his copies to follow him and use Hypnosis too.

"Fear the wrath of my Circular Pendulum formation! You fools can never stand on even ground with someone like me!" he angrily roared.

I noticed what he was planning to do.. He was utilizing our trapped movements by trying to put us to sleep. He wanted us trapped. We would either be cut up by Slash, or snoring out any damage by Hypnosis.

"Umi! Be careful! He's trying to to sedate our minds _and_ erode at our physical capabilities at the same time!" I warned Umi, being Slashed by Alpha again.

"But isn't there any other way to counter this?" Takashi asked.

"I think I actually have a plan," Aurelia suggested, "But first thing's first, Arashi... Do you happen to know the move Dragon Dance?"

"Yes," I replied, ignoring the pain.

"Well, here's the plan... Aurelia called, "Everybody, let's circle around Arashi! Let him use Dragon Dance as we defend him!"

"But Mom! We'll fall asleep from Hypnosis!" Umi notified.

"Which is why I'm using Safeguard now... Hurry! We must now work as a team!" she replied as she began to whirl around me.

I began to see the big picture. They wanted me to strengthen myself so that we can fight on even grounds. They wanted to protect me while I used Dragon Dance so that it wouldn't be interrupted.

The Gyarados Tribe... The Milotic Tribe... Umi... They were all depending on me. I ignored everything happening outside and began the Dragon Dance.

I felt the power surging through my veins which encouraged me to go faster. It all looked like a beautiful dance performance, except that it wasn't. It was a battle... And a serious one too.

The three stopped whirling and allowed Alpha to charge towards me, at which I fired a boosted Stone Edge directly at him, knocking him back and tripping Beta.

"Eat this!" I yelled as I launched another Stone Edge at Beta, defeating him.

It was only Armik against us now...

"You might as well just give up, Armik!" Takashi confidently yelled, at which I smiled, knowing that we had finally turned the tables against Armik.

"Fool! I won't give up so easily! Taste my wrath!" Armik angrily yelled back as he immediately locked his eyes into Hypnosis at me,

I had forgotten to look away. I slowly fell down and closed my eyes.

_I saw myself in someplace white. I turned around and saw Umi._

_"Arashi!" she happily greeted._

_"U-umi!" I grinned as I caught her embrace._

_She smiled and kissed me. I gazed lovingly back at her. I felt so serene... so happy for some reason._

_"Arashi, dear... I'm so happy we're finally together!" she answered, breaking away from the kiss._

_"Yeah!" I answered._

_All of a sudden, the white background changed to red._

_"YOU leave and NEVER come back into my life AGAIN!" a voice yelled._

_Umi's in trouble!_

_"What's the matter Arashi?" Umi asked me._

_"Sorry... But I have to go now!" I answered._

_"Arashi... Don't you want to stay with me?" she giggled, wrapping her warm tail against mine._

_"I'm sorry but I can't... I know that this isn't real! The true Umi is somewhere out there in trouble! I ant just stay here sleeping!" I explained._

_Umi gasped, but swallowed..._

_"You're right," she smiled, "Go out there and save her! Save Umi, so that this kind of future can come true! I'll be waiting for you Arashi! My... Prince!"_

I opened my eyes. Armik was about to hit Umi with Dragon Tail! He was about to hurt Umi. I'm no expert here but if he really loved her, he would NEVER think of hurting her!

"Excuse me, but you've almost destroyed my tribe, and... More importantly, you've harmed Umi far too much already!" I growled, holding his tail back with mine and unleashing Thrash at him.

Armik fell to the ground, defeated... I noticed Umi's necklace had fallen off during the fight and so I scooped it up.

"Are you okay there, Umi?" I asked, concerned about her...

"I'm okay, but I won't be if you continue to get hurt like this," she teased, pointing at my wounds. I merely smiled though... She was okay!

I went to lock Armik up in the dungeon while Umi attended to her parents.

Afterwards, we both swam out the balcony hoping to end the war by announcing the end of Armik's tyranny. Unfortunately, things didn't go that way.

The Sharpedo seized the opportunity and launched a full-scale attack, but what was more horrifying was that the Milotic and Gyarados were still locked in conflict, turning the war into a three-way one.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice yelled, "GYARADOS AND MILOTIC, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU AREN'T EACH OTHER'S ENEMIES?"

I gasped, Unagi was standing on a high cliff. He came at the right moment, bringing a huge army of Huntail and Gorebyss.

"YOU MUST WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE SHARPEDO! THEY ARE THE TRUE ENEMY!" he continued, "THIS WAR WAS SET UP BY THEM! PLEASE! JUST THIS ONCE, FIGHT AS ONE... AGAINST THE TRUE ENEMY!"

Soon enough. The two factions realized their mistake and unwillingly banded up together. The two factions, along with the Huntail and Gorebyss, centered all their attacks to the Sharpedo, causing them to retreat in fear.

It was a beautiful sight! A beautiful sight to see two feuding species working so beautifully with each other. It was like they were correcting the mistake our ancestors had committed.

Everyone cheered at the sight of the Sharpedo fleeing. They had won! They continued to cheer aloud until they realized they still had a war to finish.

"Uh oh," I cursed under my breath, the Milotic and Gyarados saw that their common enemy had been eliminated and they were preparing to finish the war they had started.

"STOP THE WAR!" another familiar voice yelled, "This war is a huge misunderstanding!"

Umi's father had come to stop the war! The Gyarados had also stopped attacking so I guess must've also understood the situation and stopped the war on the other side too. I smiled... Things were finally turning better.

Umi swam down and locked her father into an embrace. I swam behind him and saw Umi staring at me through his embrace. I smiled and gave her a playful wink. She apparently caught the message and winked back at me.

I immediately opened my mouth though... Because behind them, I saw that my father had swam all the way here. He smiled back at me.

I swam past Umi and hugged my Dad.

"Dad! You stopped the war!" I gladly exclaimed.

He just smiled.

"Err... Yeah," he replied.

I then thought about something... I thought about telling Dad that I had already found my suitable partner. I nodded at Umi and she nodded back at me. I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I told him as I led him to Umi's father.

"Dad, this is Arashi's father, Regius," she giggled.

"And Dad, this is Umi's father, Takashi," I smiled.

"Err... Um... Pleased to meet you?" they uncomfortably exchanged.

I knew it was time.

"Dad," I began.

"We brought you here because there's something we want to ask you," Umi smiled back at me, causing the two parents to stare at us in confusion.

"Dad," I started, feeling anxious, "I've been with Umi for some time now and... she's a really nice girl and all..."

"And I've been with Arashi for some time now to say that he's a really nice guy!" she giggled.

The two parents just remained silent, unaware of what we were implying. Umi broke the silence by speaking up.

"What I'm saying is that... We... err... _love_... each other really much," she explained, turning red, "and we're really begging you to give us permission to... be together..."

Their expressions soon changed to surprise, and from surprise to understanding.

"I see now... Why ya din't like Ikari," Dad winked, "If you really like her, then... Go ferr it!"

I smiled and saw Umi also doing so, which meant that her father had also agreed to such.

Dad and Takashi left us alone to talk with each other. They looked like they were best friends and all. I smiled... My, how we can all change.

"Err... You dropped this during your fight with Armik," I broke the silence, holding out the Sapphire necklace in front of Umi.

"Oh... um... thanks," she shyly answered, trying to take it back. I pulled it back, however, having an idea.

I cleared my throat and sat down, trying to imitate those romantic proposals that I had often seen humans do near the shore.

"Allow me to do this over," I shyly started, holding out the necklace, "Um... Umi... Will you be my mate? My... Queen?"

She smiled back at me and took the necklace back as if to say, "Yes, I do."

"Do you have to ask?" she giggled back at me and locked me into a kiss with her

I secretly smiled.

She did truly love me.

I stayed where I was, not wanting to break the kiss. We just stood there for some time, like a sculpture of some romantic couple,

And with that single kiss, I knew...

I knew that my dream had come true!

**Note: Aww... They're finally together! Is this the final chapter, where they live happily ever after? NO! Wait, there's still one or two chapters coming so please just wait. Please leave a review! I really DO love your opinions... Bye then, gotta wake up early tomorrow because of the tour...**


	23. Epilogue

**Note: Sorry for late update. I was tired the other day after arrving from the airport... Either way, I'm celebrating my coming home with this chappie and an artwork for it. Oh well, this is the final chapter, go ahead and read it.**

Umi's POV:

"Oh, so my suspicions were correct... You did like this Arashi guy," Mom smiled, gazing down at me.

I smiled back at her,

"Well, we better get you all tidied up for your big night!" Legami smiled. The Gorebyss had swam all the way here along with Unagi during the war.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. Mom had heard everything from Legami. She was initially shocked that I had chosen Arashi to be my partner, but when Legami had told her about how close we had grown, Mom just smiled in understanding.

"You... you chose well, Umi..." she smiled, tears of joy streaming out, "I'm... really happy to see you grow up like this!"

"Of course she chose well!" Legami giggled, "When I had battled Arashi earlier... His first concern was the safety of your daughter!"

All of a sudden, a small yet energetic Luvdisc swam into my room through the window, panting in exhaustion. I smiled as I was reunited with Ai.

"Sorry if I'm late!" Ai panted.

I smiled.

"Oh, Ai!" I giggled, "No, silly! You're not late! We haven't even started!"

"No, Umi... I meant that I'm late in helping you get ready for YOUR wedding party!" Ai panted.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" I smiled, holding out the Sapphire necklace Arashi had given me, "I'm sure this will do just fine!"

"Oh Umi! This is your big night! Just because your special someone gave you that doesn't mean it's enough. Come with me! Let's get you all dressed up!" Ai giggled, speeding away.

I just chuckled. That energetic little Luvdisc sure hasn't changed.

Mom and Legami both nodded at me as I looked back at them before speeding away to catch up with Ai.

Arashi's POV:

"I see that your dream has finally come true!" Unagi chuckled.

I just stared back at him, blushing. Things would've gone better if Legami hadn't told her husband about the night I had with Umi at the cave.

"I'm so proud 'f you... Arashi... Son!" Dad grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So... You're okay with Umi? Dad?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I guess that the both 'f you... Yerr really made for each other!" he excitedly replied.

"Umi's pretty lucky to have someone like you," Unagi chuckled, turning my face redder, causing Unagi to remark on that

"Why the stiff face? You look like you're gonna faint or something... Ease up! Tonight's your big night! You want to look as good as possible!" Unagi advised.

"I know," I weakly replied, "It's just that I feel so... giddy today."

"Oh, everyone gets that... Trust me," Unagi winked back at me.

"So... Umi's really _your _lucky girl, eh?" a familiar voice butted in.

"WHA-" I exclaimed in shock upon noticing Kip, "Kip? How'd you get in here?"

"Ouch! You never noticed me?" he answered, pretending to be hurt, "I've snuck in half an hour ago!"

Dad just smiled upon seeing Kip... He didn't snarl or do anything of the sort despite the fact that Kip came from the Milotic Tribe.

"Oh, Son! If only yerr muther could 'ave seen this! She'd be soo proud!" he smiled as he hugged me.

I smiled.

Yes, I guess she would be...

Umi's POV:

_Several years later..._

Things had quieted down a bit. Thanks to my marriage with Arashi, our two species soon saw that love could flourish where war had once been. The once aggressive feud had been replaced with a warm friendship.

The Tribes even managed to become unified once more, even with the friendly addition of Unagi and Legami's group.

Arashi became a just (albeit still soft-spoken) King, hearing out to others, Gyarados or not, and treating them kindly.

I must say, everything felt nice and all! I felt that we were all now unified into one big happy family.

The Gyarados and Milotic had grown together in peace already, some even starting families with each other, no longer fearing their past differences.

"Am I late?" Arashi panted upon entering our private chamber.

His look of fatigue melted away as I smiled back at him.

"No, in fact, it's just about to hatch!" I excitedly squealed, clutching an egg, my egg, lovingly and protectively.

Arashi grinned, excited to meet our first child come into the world.

The light enveloping the egg continued to glow brighter, a sign showing that it was about to hatch.

The light filled our room and when it had faded, a small Feebas lay in the egg's place.

The young Feebas had a lavender color about her delicate skin. I brought her up to my face as she opened her crystal clear eyes.

"Wow, her eyes... They're as beautiful as her mother's!" Arashi grinned as he inched closer and kissed me.

"Oh, but I'm sure that she'd be as strong as her father!" I returned back to him, smiling.

"Father?" he blushed, smiling, "I'm not sure about strength though... I'm not all that strong, I spent half of the fight against Armik sleeping. I wonder if being weak would hinder me from being a good father. Oh no! I hope I become a good father!"

I smiled as I watched his cute show of nervousness. Arashi was always worrying about something.

"Nonsense, dear! Let's not forget that if you hadn't fought Armik, we wouldn't be having a happy life... together! I'm sure sure you'll make an excellent father!" I cheered him up.

He stopped worrying and smiled.

"By the way, Umi... What should we name her?" he asked excitedly as he cradled our daughter, looking down at her lovingly.

I smiled and gazed down at our daughter too, as she slept peacefully on top of our interlocking tails.

"How about..." he began.

"Hope!" I continued,

He smiled back at me.

"That's a beautiful name!" he softly replied, "Why'd you choose it?"

"Because," I began, "I felt hope when I first met you! I felt hope... that my prince existed! I felt hope that you... would somehow enter my life!"

He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you, Umi," he whispered.

I smiled.

"I love you too, Arashi," I whispered back in contentment.

This is how my tale comes to end. I'm glad to have gone through all this. With this journey I learned that hate blocks out love. My ancestors never got to learn that if they only saw their enemies with eyes of love instead of eyes of hate, we would all be living a happy and peaceful life.

Never forget that love can grow and flourish anywhere... even in the middle of hate.

Arashi's POV:

_Several years later..._

Oh snap! I have to get back home quickly!

Umi had said that her egg could hatch any moment soon. Problem was, I also had things to attend to.

I was busy helping Ikari's grandfather as he had no way to support himself with Ikari imprisoned. The old Gyarados was quite kind though, contrary to his granddaughter. I had lost track of time as I enjoyed a lengthy conversation with him.

"I have to get back," I quietly muttered to myself while rushing back home, "Or... or... or... a random accident might happen... Agh! And if an accident happens, what'll become of Umi and her egg? What kind of a father am I?"

I guess that Umi's right... I've grown to be paranoid sometimes... Oh wait, she says I'm paranoid every time...

I swam across the huge ocean. It had grown quite peaceful when the two feuding tribes had decided to come as one... And because of my marriage with Umi. Umi became the tribe's Queen and, despite my requests and frailness, I became crowned its King. I'm honestly nervous with this kind of position. I kept on worrying if my frailness would hinder me from being a good father AND ruler...

I shook the thought off.

_Umi's waiting!_

"Am I late?" I panted as I entered our private chamber.

Umi, still cradling her egg, acknowledged my presence and smiled at me. No matter how many times she did that, her smile brightens up my day. I smiled back at her, happy to see her.

"No, in fact, it's just about to hatch!" she added with a giggle, gazing at the egg that contained our first child.

The egg began to glow as a sign that it was about to hatch. Light began to fill the entire too as the egg began to hatch. When the light had faded, a small Feebas, slightly purplish, lay there.

I smiled as my child opened her eyes. Her eyes... They were as pure as Umi's... I smiled upon realizing that and looked back at Umi.

Umi also smiled, gazing lovingly down as she opened her eyes.

"Wow, her eyes... They're as beautiful as her mother's!" I grinned, kissing Umi's cheek.

She smiled back at me, her loving eyes warming my heart.

"Oh, but I'm sure she'd be as strong as her father!" she returned, making me feel guilty due to the fact that I didn't think myself strong or anything of the sort.

"Father?" I blushed, happy to know that I would be considered as one, "I'm not sure about strength though... I'm not all that strong, I spent half of the fight against Armik sleeping. I wonder if being weak would hinder me from being a good father. Oh no! I hope I become a good father!"

I began to wonder what would happen if danger threatened my newfound family and I was too weak to defend them.

"Nonsense, dear! Let's not forget that if you hadn't fought Armik, we wouldn't be having a happy life... together! I'm sure you'll make an excellent father!" she giggled, making me blush with her sweet remark.

"By the way, Umi... What should we name her?" I gently asked as I took the child from Umi's tail and cradled her with my own tail.

She smiled at me, interlocking her tail with mine to firmly hold our sleeping child in place.

"How about..." I began, allowing her to continue...

"Hope!" she continued, making me smile in response to the name.

"That's a beautiful name! Why'd you choose it?" I softly asked, maybe knowing why she had named our daughter that.

"Because," she began, "I felt hope when I first met you! I felt hope... that my prince existed! I felt hope that you... would somehow enter my life!"

I smiled, kissing her again.

_That was the same thing I had felt when I first met you, Umi._

"I love you, Umi," I lovingly whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Arashi," Umi responded sweetly.

I grinned, things really did work out well...

And thus, my tale has come to an end... I enjoyed the ride... these strange turn of events that brought me to meet her.

It has come to an end now... I my ride is over... But I'm glad that I took it, as I met a friend on the way, but brought back something else...

-_Fin_

**Note: Sigh... I guess it's all over... I guess I'll have to work on the remake sometime... Oh yes, Hope's a shiny... I have an idea for a sequel but I guess that'll have to wait. Now, I want to thank every one of you for making all of this possible. I'm really thankful to you reviewers too! Now, as I promised, I have the artwork for this chappie on my profile... Don't judge me for the errors though, because I was too tired to clean it due to the 16 hour long plane ride. Now... I hope I'll see you guys again in another work... Don't forget to review or something... Bye now~**


End file.
